GEKKOUHA: La flor de la luz de la luna
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Renji conoce a un gatito de pelaje naranja, pero muchos secretos yacen ocultos en el pasado de esta criatura. H/H, yaoi ¡y más!
1. CAPITULO 1

**Gekkouha**

_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

Escrito por: Maru de Kusanagi

_Bueno, esta es la versión en español de la historia homónima que primero escribí en inglés, y primero la hice en ese idioma porque Bleach parece que no tiene tantos seguidores en español, y la pareja principal que me gusta (Renji/Ichigo) tampoco es tan querida(todos me dicen "me gusta más Renji con Byakuya"). Igual, en un review de otra historia, alguien me dijo que "Renji parece la novia de todos" y, la verdad, tiene razón: no le veo pareja imposible (aunque lo mismo me pasa con Ichigo...)._

_Aclarado eso, les cuento que esta historia está basada en otra original mía, así que todo lo que se junta acá son divagaciones propias, y por ello verán muchos cambios a la "historia oficial". Otra cosa: mi castellano es el argentino, y es algo de lo que no puedo desligarme, así que mis personajes tendrán acento rioplatense._

Así que, ahí vamos:

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me __pertenecen__. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Futuras muertes de personajes (nada nuevo para el que siga la serie original)._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, pero habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

***=^..^=***

_**~Terminología para esta historia~**_

_**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito._

_**Neko:**__ gato en japonés._

_**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé._

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Urahara casi no lo hizo. Con sólo ver a los dos chicos profundamente dormidos, uno junto al otro, su corazón se llenaba de calidez y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El gato de pelaje naranja y el gato blanco, enrollados uno con el otro, era lo más dulce que veía cada mañana. Era una cosa irónica, porque esos chicos nunca actuaban con dulzura estando despiertos.

Ichigo, el gato naranja, era muy responsable y decidido. Odiaba que lo tomaran de punto con su nombre, pero a los clientes le encantaba. Vivía con Urahara desde hacia aproximadamente siete años, junto con el gato blanco. Toushirou, que era tema aparte. No le gustaba que lo tocaran o que la gente le dijera (gritara) "_shiro-chaaaaaan_", como acostumbraba esa chica, Momo, cada vez que se cruzaban. La mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía lejos del alcance de la gente, y solo aceptaba la compañía de Ichigo (a quien llamaba hermano, y nunca notaba la tristeza en los ojos del gato mayor) y la de Urahara. Pero cuando debía trabajar, lo hacía, aunque con la asistencia de Ichigo por su particular situación.

"Cortala ya," la voz de Yoruichi hizo que Urahara reaccionara "todos te pueden ver babear...."

"Son muy lindos, ¿no te parece?" dijo, esquivando el tema "Mininos... Frutilla-chaaaaan... Shirooo-chaaaan... arriba..." (1)

Un ojo color chocolate lo miro, irritado. Toushiro se enrollo y dio la vuelta, sin despertar.

"No hagas tanto ruido... dijo Ichigo "Toushirou tuvo una pesadilla...."

"¿De nuevo? Pensé que todo estaba bien..."

"Su cumpleaños es la semana que viene. Él..." Ichigo se levanto luego de acariciar la cabeza del Toushirou, ese chico siempre lo hacía recordar el pasado...

"Ok, puede quedarse un poco más. Pero vas a tener que hacer sus deberes de la mañana." Repuso Urahara, yéndose.

"Listo."

"Debe ser difícil, teniendo veinte en un cuerpo de doce..." dijo Yoruichi.

"Si alguna vez encuentro al que le hizo esto..."

"¿Qué? Sabes que esa fue la razón para la cual nos crearon."

"¡Lo sé!" cuando se enojaba, la punta de la cola de Ichigo se ponía toda esponjosa, y era algo más hilarante que amenazante (aun cuando el gato era realmente peligroso si lo presionaban) "¡No es una excusa! ¡No somos juguetes!"

"Cálmate, chico. Es demasiado temprano para tanta charla." dijo ella, saliendo "Vos y yo tenemos trabajo por hacer. Vamos."

***=^..^=***

El trabajo en la Tienda de Urahara era algo sencillo, algo a lo que Ichigo se había acostumbrado. La mayoría de las veces consistía en ser acompañante de alguna mujer rica, a quienes les gustaba mostrar el nuevo accesorio que tenían. Era llevado a diferentes lugares, como fiestas o plazas para mostrar sus "especialidades" a su amo de turno. Con los hombres la cosa cambiaba, pero Ichigo solo conocía a dos hombres al respecto. Un noble de largo cabello negro gustaba venir una vez por semana y beber sake o té, y hablarle. Detrás de la gélida mascara de aquel hombre, Ichigo conocía otra: la de un hombre solitario, cansado de serlo. Ichigo se llevaba bien con él, y estaba aliviado de que aún no le hubiera pedido nada más.

El otro hombre era su actual dueño. Cuando Ichigo no tenia donde ir, Urahara lo acepto y le dio un lugar. No un hogar, pero muy cerca de serlo. Algunas noches, después que ya se había terminado todo el trabajo de la jornada y Toushirou dormía profundamente en su cama, Ichigo silenciosamente caminaba a la habitación de Urahara. El rubio le sonreía amorosamente, una sonrisa totalmente distinta a la que mostraba en la tienda. Ichigo se le acercaba y lo dejaba acariciarlo, tocarlo, besarlo. Nunca intento forzar a que Ichigo lo recibiera, aun cuando tenía el derecho, nunca trato de tener verdadero sexo con él. Al principio, empezó con lecciones de cómo debía satisfacer a sus clientes y a sí mismo. Después, siguió porque Urahara lo amaba y porque Ichigo lo sabía, y su corazón sufría por no poder corresponderlo. Así que, esas veces Ichigo caminaba a la habitación de Urahara, a esa habitación y se quedaba hasta justo antes del amanecer. Pero otra razón, y muy cierta también, era que la misma naturaleza de Ichigo se lo requería, necesitaba aquella atención o sentía que se volvería loco.

Un nekobito (persona gato) era algo difícil de ser. No recordaba donde nació, o el nombre de su padre. Solo recordaba el bello rostro de una mujer, sonriéndole y abrazándolo con amor. No mucho más. Recordaba estar en las calles, ser pateado, gritado, odiado. El asco en los ojos de las personas que los miraban, el niñito mugroso y el sucio gatito blanco. Dos criaturas robando, revolviendo la basura, mordiendo a toda persona que trataba de agarrarlos. Entonces, un día, la gente se hartó de ellos y llamo a alguien que se ocupara. Alguien que los cazara.

Ellos no eran humanos, por lo cual a nadie le importaba qué les pasara.

Ichigo y Toushirou pudieron escapar de su perseguidor, sólo para desplomarse en un lugar perdido de las afueras de Karakura. Un disparo le había atravesado el brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho sostenía la inmóvil figura de Toushirou. El otro gatito había recibido un disparo y estaba desmayado.

"Hm, ¿qué tenemos acá?"

Ichigo vio un hombre de extraño sombrero y cabello rubio. Cundo ese hombre trato de tocarlos, él le mordió la mano. Ese hombre lo golpeo y entonces Ichigo pensó que era el fin. Acurrucó el otro cuerpo contra sí, y cerró los ojos.

"¿Lo vas a proteger, aunque te cueste a vida?" Ichigo abrió los ojos y miro al hombre, no había ira ni odio en sus ojos "¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

"Ichigo."

"¿Cómo la fruta? Eso es tierno."

"¡No! ¡Como 'un protector'! Eso dijo mama."

"¿Y dónde está ella?"

"Muerta."

Eso fue el primer encuentro. Urahara era en verdad un hombre raro, pero vio el potencial en las dos criaturas. Les tomo bajo sus tutela y les dio un lugar donde estar, curó sus cuerpos y empezó el proceso de curar sus almas.

Ichigo tenía el cuerpo de un chico normal, solo con las orejas y la cola de un gato, y la muy inusual (bueno, para los estándares de Karakura) característica de pelaje naranja. Aparte de eso, y los instintos animales que toda persona gato demostraba, no era muy anormal. No había aprendido a usar sus habilidades especiales, pero sabía que era algo fácil de arreglar. Toushirou era tema aparte. La mayor parte del tiempo (léase el 99%), mostraba la forma de un gatito blanco con grandes ojos verdes, posado en un lugar alto desde donde podía observar lo que sucedía alrededor suyo y de su hermano. Nunca le gustaba que la gente se acercara demasiado a Ichigo, solo dejaba que los clientes se ele acercaran. Solo cuando dormía, y algunas ocasiones de especial stress, mostraba su verdadera forma: de un chigo de alrededor de catorce, piel blanca y lindas orejitas. Nunca iba a envejecer, y eso le iba a pasar a Ichigo, si alguna vez se apareaba.

"Estoy listo."

"¡Oh, excelente!·Necesito que entregues esto" Urahara le dio una BOLSA ENORME.

"¿Qué rayos es esto...? ¡¿Caramelos de frutilla?! ¡¿Te estás burlando?!"

"No, nooo Ichigo. Es una entrega que Yoruichi hace cada mes, pero esta vez no puede, tenés que hacerlo vos, acá tenés la dirección."

Ichigo leyó. Era la dirección de un shinigami.

"Es un buen cliente, así que se educado."

"Siempre lo soy."

"Lo sé. Solo quería que fueras cuidadoso."

Ichigo camino por calles casi desiertas. Era todavía muy temprano y el mercado recién empezaba sus actividades cuando paso rápido entre la gente. Aunque su tipo no era tan inusual, no le gustaba atraer atención innecesaria. Una cosa era estar a la vista en la tienda, otra era ser acosado en las calles. Llego a la dirección justo cuando lo percibió. Un aroma, delicioso, tentador. Llamándolo desde adentro, excitándolo. Nunca antes había olido algo semejante, pero sabía qué era.

"¡Rayos! ¡Estoy retrasado!" la persona no lo vio e Ichigo, perdido en sus pensamientos, nada hizo para evitarlo. Así que chocaron.

Ichigo abrió los ojos y vio rojo. Rojo de la sangre, de pasión. Sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, sus sentidos estaban embotados. El hombre era un poco más grande que él, algo tostado con extraños tatuajes de tipo tribal en la piel. El cabello estaba atado en una cola alta y vestía un kimono negro, el uniforme de los shinigami. Estaba hablándole... que...

"Hey, cabeza de zanahoria, ¡¿sos sordo?! ¡Te hice una pregunta!"

"¿Qué...?"

"Te pregunte: ¿cómo vas a arreglar esto?"

El hombre apuntaba a algo... ¿lentes? Lentes rotos... bajo la pierna de Ichigo.

"Eso es bastante caro, ¿sabías, cabeza de zanahoria?"

"¡Tengo nombre! ¡Es Ichigo! ¡Y es tu culpa por haberme chocado!"

"¡VOS eras el que estaba parado en medio del puto camino!"

Ichigo no respondió. Cuando noto la gente acercarse, y noto la posición de los dos, trato de levantarse.

"Movete, ¡tengo trabajo!"

Una mano fuerte lo contuvo en el piso.

"¡No estoy bromeando, frutillita! Pero como no tengo tiempo para perder acá con vos, quiero saber dónde te puedo encontrar después. Y no me mientas porque te voy a encontrar donde sea que estés"

"Mi dueño es Urahara, vivo con el."

El otro hombre lo dejo ir y entonces Ichigo se levanto. Tenían casi la misma estatura. Ojos de color rojo sangre lo miraron directamente, y el gato naranja no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

"Te dejo ir, pero vas a saber de mi."

Y con eso, aquel pelirrojo se fue, sin darse cuenta de la impresión que causo en el joven gato. Ichigo sintió su sangre agolparse por las venas, el corazón latiendo en su pecho, el calor elevándose desde el interior. Su cuerpo, respondiendo a todo esto. Antes de que alguien lo viera en ese estado, se apuro a hacer su entrega y volver a lo de Urahara.

***=^..^=***

**1-** quien sepa un poco de japonés sabe que "Ichigo" significa normalmente frutilla, pero el nombre del protagonista se escribe con los kanji de 'ichi' (uno) y 'go' (de "mamoru", guardián), y es un juego de palabras que se repite mucho en la serie y es casi imposible de repetir en otros idiomas :P


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Gekkouha**

_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me __pertenecen__. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, pero habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~**_

_**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito._

_**Neko:**__ gato en japonés._

_**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé._

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Ichigo observo a su alrededor. El lugar era realmente un verdadero desastre.

"¿Cómo podes vivir así? Soy un gato y hasta yo tengo un sentido de la limpieza."

"¡Cerrá el pico! Acepte el trato, ¿ok? No tengo porque oír tus quejas."

Ichigo camino dentro del lugar. Aun para un teniente, era demasiado barato.

"Vuelvo a eso de las siete. Sé que el arreglo fue por un mes de trabajo gratuito, pero te podes ir cuando termines."

"Oh, ¿no tenés miedo de que rompa algo, o que te robe?"

"Sé que no vas a hacer algo así, tu jefe es alguien que no miente sobre esas cosas."

"¡Renji! ¡¿Estás listo?!" una voz femenina lo llamo desde afuera. Era una voz joven. Ichigo noto el cambio en la actitud de Renji y algo dentro de él se encogió. ¿Por qué?

"¡Sí!" se volvió a Ichigo "Solo no dejes que nadie te vea, no quiero conseguir una reputación rara."

"Con esa pinta, no me necesitas" dijo Ichigo, peor Renji no lo escucho. Renji se fue y entonces Ichigo se asomo y vio a una chica, de cabello negro y ojos violetas. Renji le hablo con una expresión alegre mientras andaban.

Solo cuando ya no pudo verlos, Ichigo se puso a trabajar. Ayer se había cruzado con Renji y rompió sus anteojos, uno muy caro, algo que Urahara dijo valía tanto como un mes de su paga como acompañante. Ichigo no entendía mucho sobre dinero, esa cosa para el solo traía líos, pero también era lo que te daba un techo sobre tu cabeza, una cama donde dormir y comida a tu plato. Como Ichigo no tenía dinero y Renji necesitaba alguien que hiciera la limpieza de su casa, fue un trato sencillo (especialmente cuando el jefe de Renji era uno de los más importantes clientes de Urahara y tenía un interés especial en Ichigo). Así que, Ichigo iba a pasar un mes en lo de Renji, y esto, por alguna razón, lo emocionaba y también lo asustaba.

***=^..^=***

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Y por qué me hiciste llamarte desde la calle? Conozco el quilombo que es tu casa."

"Lo sé."

Rukia le dio un golpe.

"Es solo que..."

"¿Qué tenés un chico haciéndote la limpieza de la casa? Mi hermano me lo conto."

"¡¿Te conto?!"

"Che, no es gran cosa. Escuche que es un nekobito, ¿no?"

"Si," mentalmente, Renji se hizo la promesa de matar a su capitán por contarle a Rukia sobre eso "Pero, ¿sabes?, ¡No fue mi idea tenerlo en casa por un mes!"

"Gran cosa" repitió ella "Mucha gente tiene nekobito para sus labores caseras."

"¡Y oras cosas! ¡No soy un pervertido!"

"¿Quién dijo algo? Te preocupas demasiado, ¿sabías?"

"Sólo prométeme que no lo vas a contar a nadie."

"Si... desde ahora..."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Renji tuvo que soportar todo el día las bromas y las preguntas de sus amigos. Momo y Orihime, conocían a Ichigo y a Toushirou, así que querían ir a casa de Renji para pasar un rato con el lindo gatito.

"Ichigo es muy lindo cuando lo molestan, ¿sabías?" Dijo Orihime, guiñándole.

"En verdad no quiero saber en que estas pensando... solo se está ocupando de las cosas..."

"Oí que su tipo era muy bueno ocupándose de _**esas**_ cosas..."

Momo se ruborizo.

"Te referís a..."

"¡Hey! ¡Basta!"

"¡Dale Renji! ¡No te guardes algo tan lindo sólo para vos! ¡Llevare sake!"

No importaba cuan tentadora sonara, Renji sabía que dejar a esas dos en su casa no era buena idea. Después de muchos 'no', se rindieron.

A eso de las siete, estaba de vuelta en casa. Creyó por un segundo que era de alguien más. Todo estaba en orden y limpio.

"¿Ichigo?" Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que el chico gato se había ido, pero en su habitación, encontró una sorpresa.

Icho estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama, durmiendo con una expresión pacifica en el rostro, echado encima de un kimono de Renji. Era algo raro, pero más raro era él, sentándose junto al gatito, alcanzar las orejitas y tocarlas. Muy suaves. El cabello también lo era. Renji nunca antes había tocado algo tan suave. Aun dormido, Ichigo empezó a ronronear, moviendo la cabeza, buscando el contacto, como un niño cuando su mama lo acariciaba. El chico era lindo, el no lo iba a negar. Y tampoco que había tenido sus encuentros con su mismo sexo. Tal vez andar con este gato no era tan mala idea, necesitaba un poco de distracción... Ichigo era un acompañante, así que debería estar acostumbrado. Cuando Ichigo abrió los ojos, vio a Renji mirándolo, con una rara expresión en los ojos. Entonces, reacciono: ¡estaba siendo tocado por un extraño!

Rápidamente, se incorporo.

"Bienvenido a casa." Dijo Ichigo, sentándose en la cama "Perdón por esto."

"¿Bromeas? ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo! Debería darte las gracias."

Ichigo no sabía porque bajo la mirado de aquellos ojos se sentía repentinamente nervioso. El olor de Renji lo cautivaba, su cuerpo tan cerca le permitía sentir su calor... esto era muy diferente a como sentía por Urahara o Toushirou. Ichigo encontraba este hombre muy, muy atractivo, más que a cualquier otro hombre o mujer que había conocido antes. Podía sentir el llamado de su sangre, empujándolo a Renji. Y no sabía qué hacer, porque eso no era algo que fuera parte del arreglo, y nunca había estado con alguien que lo hiciera sentir así.

"No hice nada para cenar. ¿Querés que prepare algo?" Ichigo, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, se bajo de la cama. Renji vio la inquietud en el gato y lo encontró muy atrayente.

"Seguro, ¿pero no estarías volviendo muy tarde a lo de tu Amo?"

"Yo... él dijo que debía hacer todo lo que me pidieras, mientras fuera parte del acuerdo."

Para Ichigo se hizo difícil enfrentarse a ese hombre. Su misma energía era embriagante, su cuerpo temblaba. Eso no estaba bien.

"¿Qué tal si quiero comer frutillas?"

Ichigo se vio encerrado como un ratón: la pared detrás de él, la alta figura de Renji sobre él.

_Dios, este hombre me tiene... y lo deseo..._

Hielo. La mano de Renji estaba helada, a una pulgada de distancia de la cara de Ichigo. Ese era el poder de Toushirou.

"¡No toques a mi hermano!" dijo el gato, saltando sobre la cabeza de Renji.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Toushirou! ¿Qué haces acá?"

El gato blanco salto al hombro de Ichigo, y froto su nariz contra su mejilla.

"Vine para ver porque no habías vuelto. Así que, ¿estaba tratando de lastimarte? Lo voy a castigar." Los ojos verdes le lanzaron dagas a Renji. Así que este era otro mas como Ichigo.

"Creo que lo que hagamos no debería ser algo que te moleste," le dijo Renji "Tu hermano es un chico grande, ¿sabés? Puede tomar sus propias decisiones."

"¡Te voy a matar!" el gato salto al piso, y su pelaje blanco brilló, mientras una niebla blanca rodeo su figura. Renji supo entonces que el pequeño gato era un poco sobre protector.

"¡Toushirou, basta!"

Automáticamente, Toushirou se detuvo y se volvió a su hermano.

"Pero..."

"Lo siento, Abarai-san." Ichigo se inclino "Mi hermano es joven y no está acostumbrado a la gente de afuera. Creo que debemos volver a lo de Urahara. Volveré mañana, ¿está bien así?"

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que Renji decidió que era lo mejor dejar las cosas ahí. Ichigo y Toushirou se fueron justo cuando la luna estaba empezando a brillar en el cielo nocturno.

"¡No deberías volver! ¡No me gusta ese tipo!"

"¿Por qué? Nunca te quejaste de los otros..."

"Los otros eran distintos, eran lo suficientemente educados como para pedirle esas cosas a Urahara. Y sabes que no quiero que pases lo que yo pasé."

"Toushirou, sabes que nunca dejare que nadie me obligue. Mamá murió para hacernos libres, y le debemos mucho a Urahara, y por eso sabes que nunca voy a hacer algo en contra de sus ordenes."

"Bien. Pero, a vos te gusta, ¿no?"

"Si..."

"Debes tener cuidado, Ichi. Olvidas que sos muy atractivo a todos los humanos, porque nosotros, los gatos, tenemos fuertes feromonas cuando alcanzamos la pubertad."

"Creo que debo hablar con Urahara de esto..."

***=^..^=***

Kisuke estaba feliz de ver a sus niños volver a casa, sanos y salvos. Su Ichigo había vuelto, pero algo no estaba bien. Se lo veía un poco avergonzado cuando le pregunto acerca de su día. Algo había pasado, estaba seguro. Después de la cena, llamo al gato naranja a su habitación.

"¿Qué paso hoy, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nunca pudo esconderle nada a Urahara, el hombre era muy perceptivo, aún cuando nunca demostraba cuán filosa era su percepción. Ichigo se sentó en el suelo.

"Hoy fue normal. Hice la limpieza, y después, como me canse, decidí dormir un poco. Me acosté en la cama y encontré muy relajante el olor de un kimono y me dormí encima. Entonces, Ren- Abarai-san volvió y me sentí... raro."

"¿Raro como qué?"

"Mi... mi cuerpo estaba caliente, mi respiración era pesada. Su olor era" Ichigo se ruborizo "... delicioso."

"¿Te toco o algo?" la voz de Urahara era neutra. Sabía que era algo sobre lo que Ichigo tenía dificultades para expresarse.

"No... pero lo deseaba."

"¿Y vos?"

"Yo... no estoy seguro."

"¡Al fin!" el tono juguetón en la voz de su Amo saco a Ichigo de su ensimismamiento. Urahara escondió la cara tras el abanico "¡Estas entrando en celo! Estas un poco retrasado, pero al fin estas alcanzando la madurez. Tal vez, tus feromonas hicieron que Renji te deseara."

"Entonces... ¿era solo eso? ¿Una reacción al olor de mi cuerpo?"

"Bueno, eso creo, pero él solamente pude responder a eso." Viendo un poco de desilusión en los ojos del chico, agrego "¿Te gusta, no? Si, es un hombre en verdad atractivo, pero creí que antes ibas a elegir a Kuchiki-san:"

"Lo siento."

"No tenés porqué. Sabes que significa, ¿no? Si te cruzas con él, tu cuerpo dejara de crecer y vivirás el resto de tu días así. Si te cruzas con un hombre, nunca tendrás descendencia, porque tu raza sólo concibe en su primer apareamiento, y es por eso es que hay tan pocos."

"Si, "las orejas de Ichigo bajaron "pero creo que es mejor si no hay más de nosotros. En primer lugar, nunca debimos existir. Solo somos un juguete que un hombre loco hizo hace mucho."

"Ichigo," Urahara le acaricio la mejilla "no digas eso. Aún así, tu existencia tiene un sentido. Tenés el derecho, como cualquiera, de enamorarte y de estar con la personas que elijas."

"Entonces, ¿está bien?"

"Solo si es lo que deseas."


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Gekkouha**

_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me __pertenecen__. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Abuso de drogas. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, pero habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**Nota:**__ en este capítulo empieza la historia posta, posta. Los primeros habían sido escritos en noviembre de 2009 y recién la retomé en enero de 2010, por ello hay un gran cambio en el tono de la historia (en realidad nunca pensaba en terminarla o siquiera postearla), y muchos guiños al verano argentino (¡que llegó a ser de más de 40º C!). Además de que había empezado esto sin pensarlo mucho... el final ni siquiera estaba considerado... mi intención fue mantener un poco de la actitud de Ichigo tal cual como en el manga, pero creo que poco conseguí de eso..._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~**_

_**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito._

_**Neko:**__ gato en japonés._

_**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé._

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Dos días después de la charla que había tenido con Urahara, Ichigo todavía no tenía sus sentimientos definidos y tampoco podía enfrentar a Renji al respecto. Por suerte para él, a la mañana siguiente de aquel día encontró una nota en la puerta, diciendo que Renji había sido designado a una misión y que iba a estar fuera por algunos días. Podía entrar a la casa y ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero, sin Renji, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, aun cuando no habían sido íntimos ni nada.

Así que esa mañana, no tomo el camino de costumbre a la casa del pelirrojo, tomo un desvío que usualmente evitaba porque atravesaba un lugar donde seguramente conseguirías la atención de personas indeseables, especialmente en la mañana temprano. Allí, podías ver la figuras quietas de varios chicos que envenenaban sus cuerpos con esa porquería llamada PACO (**1**), yaciendo en las calles. Ichigo sabia cuan mala era esa porquería, y por ello siempre la evito cuando todavía era otra rata callejera. Quería vivir, y proteger a Toushirou. Pero, molesto como estaba en ese momento, no había prestado atención a dónde sus pies lo llevaban.

Tres hombres le cortaron el paso al frente, otros dos a sus lados y otros tres a su espalda. Ichigo no era cobarde y era muy consciente de su propia fuerza. Lidiar con ocho tipos no era fácil, pero no era algo que tampoco pudiera hacer.

"Gato, ¿te perdiste?"

"¿O te echaron a la calle?"

"No, está demasiado limpio. Seguro tiene dueño."

Ichigo los miro y estiro los brazos. Hacía rato que no tenía una buena pelea...

Un veloz golpe con el codo a derecha en el estomago, un puñetazo al rostro al frente, esquivo un puño a sus espaldas, una patada a la izquierda y salto a un lado. El primer tipo estaba sin aire y cayó al suelo, el otro se sostenía una nariz sangrante con las manos y los otros seis venían por él. Uno lo agarró de la espalda, conteniendo sus movimientos, mientras otro venía a pegarle a la cara. Ichigo lo apartó con una patada, pero no pudo evitar otro golpe al estómago, que fue acompañado por otro golpe en su cara. Pudo saborear la sangre en la boca, como tantas veces en el pasado. Reaccionó golpeando con la cabeza a su captor, quien lo soltó, mareado. Ichigo sintió la cabeza pesada, pero no podía dejar que su cuerpo le fallara. Todavía había cinco de los cuales ocuparse...

Entonces, perdió la consciencia. Sabía que su cuerpo se movía, atacaba y reaccionaba, pero era algo que no registraba. Dejó que sus instintos se ocuparan, y sólo se detuvo cuando no vió más movimientos a su alrededor.

Miró sus manos: raspadas y sangrantes, si Urahara o Toushirou lo veían así, se iba a meter en problemas. Tenía prohibido pelear en las calles (y disfrutarlo), ¡Urahara seguro lo iba a encadenar a la mesa por al menos una semana! Ichigo lamió la sangre de sus manos, tratando de limpiarlas. Necesitaba estar limpio, y no quería ir a lo de Renji si él no estaba allí. Cuando las manos ya estaban limpias de la sangre (pero el olor persistía), empezó a caminar. Después de andar por unos 20 minutos, su nariz detecto un aroma familiar.

***=^..^=***

A pesar de ser una persona acostumbrada a controlar sus emociones, no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al hallar al gato naranja en su puerta, todo golpeado, sucio y desmañado. Byakuya Kuchiki sabía que Ichigo era muy temperamental por su juventud, pero nunca esperó verlo así. El gato le explicó que, mientras iba a su trabajo, fue atacado por unas ratas callejeras y había conseguido escapar, pero, como no quería que su amo y hermanito se alteraran, se alejó buscando un lugar para arreglarse.

Byakuya lo dejó entrar, y llamó a sus sirvientes a preparar el baño y algunas ropas limpias para el chico. Ichigo estaba seguro de que esto le iba a costar, pero nunca espero cuan alto seria el precio a pagar.

Después de bañarse, Ichigo vistió un suave yukata que le habían dejado los sirvientes.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

Ichigo se volvió a ver el origen de la voz. Era otro gato, joven como él, solo que con cola y orejas negras. Tenía ojos profundamente azules tras unos lentes de horma cuadrada y vestía ropas blancas (**2**). Cargaba una pequeña caja. El gato negro cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acerco a Ichigo.

"Me llamo Uryu. Mi Amo me ordenó que te revise las heridas antes de llevarte ante él."

"Soy Ichigo, un gusto-"

"¿Dónde estás herido?" le corto Uryu, abriendo la caja. Era un kit de primeros auxilios.

"¡Ay! Che, ¡tené cuidado!" chillo Ichigo cuando Uryu le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

"Si no me decís," Ichigo vio el odio en aquellos ojos azules, ¿por qué lo odiaba tanto este gato? "necesito tocarte, entonces." Fue toda la respuesta que dio el gato negro.

Sip, ¡definitivamente este lo odiaba!

Un denso silencio cayó entre los dos, sólo cortado por las cortas preguntas de Uryu ('¿dónde?' '¿Y aquí?'), y las respuestas monosilábicas de Ichigo ('si', 'no'). El gato negro hizo un buen trabajo, a pesar de todo: limpió las heridas y vendó aquellas que lo necesitaban.

"Ya estás listo." Dijo Uryu, cerrando el kit y poniéndolo a un lado "Mi Amo te espera en su estudio."

Fue entonces que el gato naranja percibió el gran sentido de posesión que el negro tenía en la voz cuando decía "mi Amo". Este gato estaba... celoso.

"Seguime."

Ichigo caminó tras Uryu, admirando el paso elegante del gato negro al moverse. Debía ser alguna raza seleccionada, criada exclusivamente para un dueño noble. Ichigo miró alrededor, y notó lo lujoso del lugar, nunca había pisado un lugar semejante. Uryu se detuvo delante de una puerta.

"Aquí."

"Gracias-"

"No necesito tu gratitud."

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera replicarle por su rudeza, Uryu lo ignoró y los anunció. La elegante voz de Byakuya les invito a pasar.

Byakuya estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a una tradicional mesa japonesa. Su largo cabello negro estaba suelto, acentuando sus atractivas facciones.

"Acércate y siéntate, Ichigo. Uryu, sirve el té."

Ichigo obedeció y miró como Uryu echaba el agua caliente en la taza y se la daba elegantemente a su Amo, y la mirada de absoluto amor en los ojos del gato. Aún él, siendo bastante ingenuo en esas cosas, podía verlo. Uryu echó agua en otra taza y se la dio a Ichigo.

"Gracias. Déjanos solos, tenemos cosas que discutir."

"Si, Byakuya-sama."

Uryu dejó la habitación, no sin olvidar echarle otra mirada dura a Ichigo. E Ichigo lo entendía: era un invasor. Era un extraño en su territorio, y Uryu le decía con su ruda actitud que no lo quería allí. El sentido de posesión a su Amo, las miradas rudas, la manera amorosa (no había otra forma de describirla) en que atendía a su Amo se lo gritaba. E Ichigo entendía que era muy egoísta al venir a su casa sin siquiera considerar lo que su presencia podía causar.

"Quisiera darle las gracias, Kuchiki-san, por su ayuda. Y siento mucho los problemas causados."

"No es un problema. Pero me gustaría saber porqué alguien como tu estaba en esa área cuando la casa de mi teniente está del otro lado, y cuando desde la casa de tu Amo hay un camino más corto." Byakuya bebió tranquilamente su té, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ichigo. El gato naranja no pudo evitar mostrar su nerviosismo al mover la cola de lado a lado.

"Me perdí... estaba pensando en otra cosa y, antes de darme cuenta, estaba rodeado."

Byakuya puso la taza en la mesa.

"Tu té se va a enfriar."

"Perdón." Ichigo bebió.

"Escuché de tu Amo que has llegado a tu celo, y parece que no te interesa tener descendencia. ¿Ya elegiste el hombre que te gusta?"

Ichigo casi se ahogo: ¡Urahara le había dicho eso a Byakuya! ¡Quería matarlo! Pero, de nuevo, estaba en deuda con Urahara, así que, si deseaba venderlo, estaría de acuerdo en ello.

"Bueno... sí...." su cola ladeó nerviosamente "... pero no estoy seguro todavía."

Byakuya lo atravesó con la mirada. Si había algo que odiaba, eran las mentiras.

"Y me contó que te gusta Abarai."

Ichigo sintió que había sido descubierto haciendo algo mal. Así que decidió ser lo más sincero que pudiera.

"Me... gusta. No quería decirle, porque sé que pude resultar insultante a una persona de su estatus que elija antes a alguien de un rango inferior. Y eso no era algo que buscaba hacer."

Byakuya bebió otro trago de su té.

"Debo admitir que es un poco desagradable. Nunca solicité un contrato de exclusividad contigo, pero pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero, ya teniendo un gato macho, pensé en llevarte a otro lugar, porque conozco cuán territoriales son los gatos."

"Uryu parece un buen gato..."

"Él es... mi esposa y yo no pudimos tener hijos... ella lo escogió cuando tenía alrededor de cinco años. Después de que murió, no pude abandonarlo, y él no quiso irse, así que lo deje quedarse. Siempre fue muy obediente y silencioso. Pero, con el tiempo, perdimos la manera de conectarnos el uno con el otro, y cuando te vi, recordé la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando era un niño."

Byakuya calló. Ichigo siempre supo que éste era un hombre que se sentía muy solo. Eso era algo que nunca entendía de los humanos, se deseaban uno al otro y, aún así, nunca actuaban de acuerdo a su deseo. Especialmente los shinigamis, vivían tanto y tendían a pensar tanto las cosas, que tampoco actuaban por su deseo. Porque sabía que Uryu amaba a su Amo, y no deseaba nada más que estar con él, y, escuchando a Byakuya, contarle como el gato negro vino a vivir con él, que tenía un conflicto interno con desear a un gato. El problema en sí no era desear un gato, la cosa era desear a éste gato en particular.

Viendo esto, Ichigo estaba seguro que no iba a esperar eternamente a ver si Renji lo quería o no. Iba, al menos, estar con él una vez.

"Una conexión como esa nunca se pierde, Kuchiki-san."

***=^..^=***

_**1:**__ 'PACO' es una droga real, conocida también como "pasta base", y demasiado común en la Argentina. Usualmente se fuma y es la peor mierda que te podes meter al cuerpo, por favor, nunca lo hagas. Sus adictos son llamados "PAQUEROS" o "PAQUERITOS" (dependiendo de la edad, hay chicos muy jóvenes metidos, y de todo estrato social)_

_**2:**__ Para la imagen que tengo de neko! Uryu deberían buscar el doushinji "Lovely secret" (Ichigo/Uryu) del circulo Velvet-Heaven. ¡Me encanta la forma en que retratan a Uryu! Sé que se puede encontrar al inglés en un sitio llamado DANGEROUS PLEASURES, pero yo lo conseguí en otro lado... la portada de este doushinji está disponible en la galería._


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me __pertenecen__. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, pero habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**Nota: capítulo por demás extraño, donde se explican los orígenes de Ichigo para este universo. **__Sucede que, como este fic está basado en una historia original mía, acá les presento un poco de ecci/hentai. Además, desde este capítulo en la versión original comencé a tener a PERSISTENCE como beta reader, ¡a quien le debo mucho!_

_**~Terminología para esta historia~**_

_**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé._

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 4:  
**Era una calurosa noche de verano, y las cigarras seguían cantando muy tarde por la noche. Masaki atravesaba caminando el parque que estaba entre su oficina y la parada de colectivos (**1**). Odiaba los turnos de verano, siempre terminaban tan tarde, cuando el resto del mundo ya había comido, bañado y estaba durmiendo (o disfrutando de la compañía de alguien) en la cama. Y siempre estaba latente el peligro que representaba para una mujer sola andar en una noche silenciosa. Apenas una semana atrás, vió en las noticias que una chica fue encontrada violada y asesinada en una plaza cerca de su casa. Había el rumor de que la chica fue atacada no por un hombre, sino por algún tipo de animal, un semi-humano.

Ella nunca estuvo cerca de ningún semi-humano, porque eran inusuales y estaba el estigma de que aún era muy vergonzoso, tanto para un hombre como para una mujer, admitir que se encontraba placer en un encuentro con esas criaturas. También había escuchado que esas criaturas gustaban de lugares como plazas y parques, y Masaki guardaba el deseo secreto de cruzarse alguno allí.

Masaki se sentó en un banco, y miró al cielo estrellado. Algunas luciérnagas volaron alrededor de ella. Hacía calor, y ella sentía el cuerpo sucio por el sudor. Entonces recordó que nadie la esperaba en casa. Estaba sola, y muchas veces era molestada por sus colegas por ello. Pero su vida era sencilla: terminó sus estudios, consiguió un trabajo y se alquiló un lugarcito. No tenía plata extra, pero estaba bien. Tenía una rutina, y su vida andaba sin sorpresas. Se desabotonó el cuello de la camisa y pasó una mano por los cabellos; suspiró, cerrando los ojos. ¡Quería un cambio! ¡Quería pasión! Deseaba algo, cualquier cosa, que cambiara su vida aburrida.

Oh, pero sabemos, ¿no?

_No hagas deseos que no quieres que se vuelvan verdad..._

En un segundo, todo cambió.

Una mano la tomo de los cabellos y la arrojo al camino, sintió las piedrecillas clavarse en su piel, lastimándola. Cuando trato de levantarse, un gran peso la empujo al suelo, unas manos sujetaron las suyas y las ataron contra su espalda. Cuando al fin levanto la cabeza para gritar, fue rudamente empujada al suelo otra vez. Una mano le sostenía la cabeza y la otra se deslizaba bajo su pollera, tocándola desvergonzadamente.

"¡No!"

"¡Quieta o te rompo el cogote! ¡Y no pensés que eso me va a detener!"

Lagrimas calientes le cegaron los ojos de Masaki. ¡_Dios, Dios, ayúdame...!_

"¡Puta, no te hagas la tonta! ¡Todas son iguales!"

La mano debajo de su pollera le arrancó la bombacha y ella volvió a forcejear. Su atacante la golpeo en la cabeza y la lanzó otra vez contra al suelo impiadosamente. Los labios de Masaki se partieron y empezaron a sangrar.

"¿Lista, perra?"

_¡Dios, Dios, no dejes que esto me pase! ¡Perdóname por lo que te pedí! ¡No quiero esto!_

Un grito desgarro el silencio de la noche. Masaki sintió algo caliente humedecer su cuerpo y al de su atacante. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en una expresión entre dolor y sorpresa: su atacante era un colega del trabajo, ¿cuál era el nombre? ¿Johnny? ¿Acaso importaba ahora? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que a la cabeza le faltaba el cuerpo.

Se volvió a mirar, y lo vio: un hombre-gato, desgarrando el cuerpo de Johnny con sus garras. Ella estaba aterrada y en cierto modo, fascinada por la criatura. Bajo la pálida luz del parque, pudo apreciar el pelaje dorado y los brillantes ojos dorados, tan llenos de energía.

_¿Qué hago? ¡Si corro, este animal me va a matar como a ese pobre bastardo!_

Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, más que antes, cuando estaba a punto de ser violada. Sus piernas se movieron, y consiguió ganar cierta distancia entre ella, el cuerpo y el gato. Entonces el gato, que estaba limpiándose las garras con la lengua, volvió su atención hacia ella y se le acerco. Masaki se paralizo en el lugar cuando la alcanzó.

_¡Este es el fin!_

La lengua de la criatura era caliente y suave. Tocó su mejilla con cuidado, acariciando sus heridas. Masaki dejó de respirar cuando el gato lamió la cortada de su labio. La lengua era rugosa y caliente, y sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Se sintió segura, y, de alguna manera, se dió cuenta de que el gato no la iba a lastimar. Sus sentidos estaban embriagados con las feromonas del gato.

****=^..^=****

El golpeteo constante en su puerta la regreso a la realidad. Olio el perfume que usaba para sus sabanas y pensó que todo solo había sido un extraño sueño...

"¡Masaki! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Masaki!!!" era una voz femenina.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, como de una resaca.

"¡Sí!" respondió, "¡Ya voy!"

Un brazo fuerte estaba alrededor de su cintura y una cola dorada serpenteaba alrededor de su pierna. El suave pelaje de las orejas puntiagudas acariciaban sus pechos desnudos. Desnudos. Estaba completamente denuda, como el hombre-gato en la cama con ella.

Masaki se tapó la boca: ¡casi pegó un grito!

_¿Qué...?_

Toda la realidad cayó sobre ella y. Aunque lo negaba, cuando trataba de olvidarlo, recordaba todo.

Lentamente, se liberó del abrazo del gato y se uso una remera larga para tapar su cuerpo. Cuidadosamente, cerró la puerta del cuarto y camino a la puerta de entrada.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?" le pregunto su colega cuando abrió.

"Me... me dio una gripe muy fuerte... y me... me golpee la cabeza...."

"¿Y no pudiste llamar al trabajo para decir que estabas enferma? ¡Ya van tres días!"

"¿Tres... tres días...?"

"Si, tres días."

"Tuve una fiebre muy alta..."

"Entonces, no sabes: Johnny, el de Recursos Humanos, ¡fue encontrado muerto en el parque! Parece que fue atacado por algún animal. ¡Le arrancaron la cabeza!" cuando Masaki escucho esto, un escalofrío le recorrió la medula "Pero unos rumores dicen que era responsable de los ataques recientes a las chicas del área, porque su semen era positivo con las muestras de las victimas..."

"¡Perdón!" Masaki corrió al baño y vomitó. La sangre y la sensación de esa noche volvieron todas de golpe.

"Che, ¿estás bien?"

Masaki hizo correr el agua.

"Si... no, no estoy bien todavía... ¿podes decirle al supervisor que no voy hoy tampoco?"

"¿Querés que llame a un médico?"

"No, ya pasó lo peor... solo necesito un poco de descanso."

"Ok. Vuelvo mas tarde."

"Si, gracias. Te veo después."

Masaki espero sentada en el frio suelo del baño por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

_¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si descubren que fui atacada por él, y rescatada por un semi-humano? ¿Y que tuve sexo con esa criatura?_

Se levantó y lavó su rostro con agua fría.

_¿Qué voy a hacer...?_

Lentamente, camino de regreso a su habitación. Estaba vacío. Se sentó en la cama, y estaba aún tibia. Tal vez el gato se fue luego de satisfacer sus deseos, o tal vez se asustó por el ruido que hizo su compañera y se escapó. Tal vez todo se terminaba ahí.

Al día siguiente, el gato no volvió, y ella volvió al trabajo como siempre. Sus amigos estaban contentos de verla y el día transcurrió como siempre. Cuando estaba terminando su turno, fue llamada por el supervisor para una reunión en su oficina.

"Kurosaki-san, quiero que conozca al oficial Madarame. Está a cargo del caso de la muerte de Johnny."

Masaki sintió su cuerpo temblar.

"Señorita Kurosaki, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. ¿Era amiga o conocida de ese hombre?" le preguntó el policía.

Masaki trago saliva antes de responder.

"No del todo. Lo vi en el trabajo, como los demás, pero nunca le hable más de cuatro o cinco veces."

El hombre la miro como si le analizara sus movimientos y su comportamiento.

"¿Nunca vio algo raro en su comportamiento?"

"No."

El hombre saco algo del bolsillo. Era la bombacha de Masaki en una bolsa plástica y en otra bolsa habían hebras de cabello dorado: su cabello. Masaki sintió el pulso helarse en sus venas.

"¿Reconoce estas cosas?"

"Yo..."

"Quiero que sepa que busco la verdad. ¿La atacó?"

Masaki bajo la cara. Lagrimas ardientes cayeron de sus ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza.

'Si'. ¡Estaba tan avergonzada!

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo recuerdo... me pegó... y después, todo es confuso... lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en mi departamento ayer, y desperté porque llamaban a mi puerta..."

"¿Por qué no acudió a la policía?"

"Como dije... no recuerdo mucho... estaba... perdida..."

Su supervisor le dio unos pañuelos de papel para que secara sus lágrimas. Madarame observo a la mujer un momento. Aunque no había sido quien mato al bastardo (porque era imposible que una simple mujer hiciera ese tipo de cosas a un hombre con sus manos desnudas), estaba seguro de que ella sabia quien lo hizo. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello, pero, por alguna razón, ella no quería decirlo. ¿Tal vez fue su novio quien mato al tipo cuando lo descubrió en pleno ataque? Tal vez...

"Debería ir al hospital por unos estudios y algunos procedimientos profilácticos, así puede evitarse alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual o..."

Sólo al oír esto, Masaki quiso correr. No, ¡nadie debía ver su cuerpo! Su supervisor notó su alteración.

"Señor, ¿podemos dejarlo aquí? Ella no está bien."

"Sí. Señorita Kurosaki, si recuerda algo, por favor, llámeme."

Masaki recibió su tarjeta con una expresión ausente. Aunque el gato fuera un asesino y un animal, le debía su vida. Nunca iba a decir quién mato a ese hombre.

****=^..^=****

Pasó la semana. Pasó un mes y no vio al gato. Mientras tanto, todos en la oficina evitaban hablar sobre el colega violador en frente de ella. Masaki se sentía bien, exceptuando el encuentro con la policía y, tiempo después, pensó que todo el asunto había terminado. Pero su estomago no dejaba de molestarla. Primero, pensó que era por el calor y que necesitaba beber más líquidos, pero, después de unos días su condición seguía igual. Un par de miedos inesperados la asaltaron. Temores que se enardecieron cuando encontró en una página web ¡que una mujer podía concebir de un semi humano! Y sus miedos se confirmaron después de que se hizo un test casero de embarazo.

_¡Estoy embarazada...!_

Sintió como si su vida terminara. ¿Qué iba a salir de su vientre? ¿Cómo iba a poder caminar por las calles, y cuando alguien le preguntara sobre su estado, qué iba a decir entonces? Ésta y otras mil preguntas le taladraban la cabeza. Mientras lloraba amargamente, hecha un ovillo en la cama. Quería morir.

_Podría deshacerme de él. Y nadie lo sabría..._

Vio la imagen del gato macho que a salvo del violador, solo para llegar a ella. La peor parte era que nunca había sentido semejante placer con ningún otro amante, y sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza cuando recordó esto. Entonces, la imagen de un niño le vino a la mente: un lindo chico con cabellos naranjas y una gran sonrisa, llamándola. El niño tenía las orejitas puntiagudas y la cola de un gato**. (2)**

"¡No! ¿Qué tal si es un monstruo? ¿Qué hago entonces?"

Afuera, empezó a llover. Había olvidado cerrar la ventana y cuando se acerco a hacerlo, apareció el gato. Masaki cayó al suelo.

"¿Que... que querés? ¡No les dije! ¡No dije nada acerca de vos! ¡Déjame sola, por favor!"

Con movimientos elegantes, el gato se le acerco. Masaki tembló. El gato se agazapo frente a ella y olio su aroma. Entonces, como un gato que estaba feliz de ver a su amo, froto su cabeza contra su estomago, ronroneando.

"Vos... ¿no podes hablar, no? Pero te gusto..."

El gato la miró con sus ojos dorados. La criatura tal vez no entendía sus palabras, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Masaki se sintió ruborizar. El gato volvió a frotar su cabeza contra su panza, y ella acaricio las orejas, recordándole a un gatito pidiéndole atención.

"Lo sabés, ¿no? Que estoy embarazada... ¿por eso viniste? ¿Para ver si todo estaba bien?"

El gato la abrazo. Masaki sonrió, pasando una mano por el sedoso cabello.

"Gracias..."

Permanecieron así por un rato. Masaki sintió su cuerpo ser arrullado por el sonido de la lluvia y la tibieza del cuerpo del felino la relajaba. Sólo por un rato, todo era perfecto.

Sólo por un rato.

El gato se levanto, siseando. Masaki oyó ruidos en la puerta, alguien estaba tratando de tirarla abajo.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Hay una mujer inocente adentro!"

¡Era la voz de Madarame!

"¡Cálmate!" le dijo al gato "¡Puedo convencerlos! ¡Quédate quieto!"

Muchos hombres armados irrumpieron en el lugar. El gato rugió, poniéndose entre ellos y Masaki. Estaba protegiéndola a ella y al niño.

"¡Señorita Kurosaki! ¡Apártese de esa criatura! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Ya probó sangre humana, debemos matarlo!"

"¡No! ¡Él me salvó!" dijo ella, tratando de cubrir al gato "¡Estaría muerta de no ser por él!"

"¡Señor, tengo vía libre!"

"¡No!" Masaki abrazo al gato, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. El gato vio el peligro y los giro a los dos, cubriendo entonces a Masaki. Una fuerte detonación pudo oírse y Masaki sintió el cuerpo del gato, pesado y tibio, cubrirla.

"¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Objetivo neutralizado. La prisionera está a salvo."

Alguien la separo del cuerpo muerto. Masaki grito y pataleo, quería que la dejaran sola. Vio los oficiales de policía patear el cuerpo inmóvil del gato. Entonces otros pusieron le cuerpo en una bolsa grande. Masaki volvió a resistirse, quería escapar. Alguien la sostuvo y el dolor entro por su brazo, y entonces noto la aguja inyectar algo en su torrente sanguíneo. _No, ¡el bebé!_

Rápidamente, todo fue cubierto por las sombras.

Al día siguiente, Madarame visito a Masaki en su habitación del hospital. Estaba atada a la cama y miraba a un lugar pedido. Algunas pantallas mostraban que sus latidos cardiacos eran regulares. El doctor le comunicó que estaba sana y sin heridas.

"¿Asalto sexual?"

"No, pero sí tuvo actividad sexual reciente. No hay prueba de que fuese forzada, y no hay heridas o marcas en su cuerpo, pero, si pasó un mes atrás, no hay nada que pudiera indicárnoslo ahora." El doctor bajó la voz: "Esta embarazada, y es muy reciente."

"¿Puedo hablarle?"

"Bueno, esta emocionalmente estable, pero se rehúsa a hablar a nadie. Puede tratar, pero, por favor, no la libere."

"Gracias, doctor."

Madarame entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

"Señorita Kurosaki, ¿por qué no dijo nada? No soy su enemigo, solo deseo saber la verdad. ¿Ese gato era su amante?"

Masaki no respondió. Siguió mirando a la nada. Madarame suspiro.

"Siento mucho todo esto, pero esas eran las ordenes: cuando uno de esas criaturas lastiman a un humano, deben ser sacrificadas. Son demasiado salvajes y no hay certeza de que no lo vuelvan a hacer. Aún cuando lo hizo por proteger a alguien..." Masaki se volvió a verlo.

"No iba a lastimar a nadie. No era una bestia salvaje, él entendía." Unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas "Él... me amaba... yo no sé por qué, nunca antes nos habíamos cruzado, y la primera vez que le vi fue esa noche en el parque... me salvó y entonces me escogió. Y dio su vida por protegeros."

"Si es su hijo, van a sacar al bebé."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Es mi bebé y es mi elección!"

"La ley dice que en estos casos... un indeseado o inesperado niño de un semi-humano, concebido en circunstancias fuera de lo ordinario, debe ser desechado... aún cuando el padre humano desee conservarlo."

"¡No loes dejare tocar a mi bebé!" ella luchó para liberarse; debía escaparse de ese lugar. Madarame puso una mano sobre una de las de ella.

"Lo sé. Y por eso voy a ayudarte."

Sacó su celular e hizo una llamada "¿Yumi? Si, necesito tu ayuda."

Veinte minutos después, un hombre con gracia femenina, sedoso cabello negro y unos raros apliques de plumas saliéndole de las pestañas apareció con una mochila. Madarame cerró la puerta y Yumichika libero a Masaki de la cama.

"¡Que hermosa dama! ¡Necesitas buenas ropas!"

"Yumi, hacelo pronto." Dijo Madarame, viendo que nadie se acercara.

"Nunca me dejas hacer lo que quiero... ok, sos Masaki, ¿no? Ikkaku me dijo de vos y lo que pasó. Sabemos sobre amores prohibidos, así que vamos a ayudarte."

Masaki parpadeó. ¿Eso significaba lo que estaba pensando?

Yumichika la ayudo a vestirse. Le dio una camiseta suelta color negro, un par de pantalones de hombre y una peluca negra, bajo la cual ocultaron su cabellera naranja. Cuando estuvo lista, actuaron con normalidad y dejaron el hospital. Subieron a un auto y anduvieron, lento al principio, y más veloz a medida que se alejaban.

"Uff, ¡eso estuvo denso!" exclamo Yumichika "Ah, tomá" le dio a Masaki una bolsa.

"¿Qué es esto...?" Abrió la bolsa y adentro hallo unos documentos con su foto, pero bajo otro nombre.

"No es mucho, pero te servirá." Dijo Madarame, sin quitar los ojos del camino. Hacer documentos falsos que se vieran idénticos a los originales de un día para el otro lo dejo casi en bancarrota "Deberías tomar un tren o bus a un lado que nadie te conozca, un pueblito o algo así... te vamos a ayudar evitando que alguna información sobre tu desaparición y tu paradero sea investigado. Para nosotros, este caso está oficialmente cerrado."

"Y no podés volver a tu departamento. No te preocupes, vamos a mandarte tus cosas después de que encuentres un lugar." Dijo Yumi.

Masaki sonrió "Gracias..."

Unos meses después, en un pueblo llamado Karakura, Masaki dio a luz a un niño. Es difícil decir cuánto tiempo tomo el embarazo, porque la preñez de un mestizo es diferente. Masaki amó a su hijo desde el segundo en que lo vió: era como se lo había imaginado antes de que se escapara de su ciudad natal. Envolvió al niño con una manta con motivo de frutillas y lo llamó:

"Ichigo."

****=^Φ.Φ^=****

_**1-**En argentina así le decimos a los buses o autobuses públicos. Los de larga distancia son llamados ómnibus._

_**2-**Me encanta el volumen 3 del manga, donde se muestra a Ichigo de nene, ¡era re lindo! Y es muy triste la escena en que ve a su mama muerta._

_**3-**Por si se preguntan, neko! Ichigo puede hablar porque su madre era humana. Su 'papá gato' era un raza pura, nacido de dos de su misma raza, y por ello actúa mas como un gato que como un humano y por ello no puede hablar. Ichigo es más humano, como neko! Toushirou, que nació de un padre humano y una madre gato, y por eso se puede transformar en gato e Ichigo no._


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me __pertenecen__. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, pero habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**Nota: regresamos al tiempo presente**__. Acá seguimos la línea temporal y vemos que pasa cuando Renji e Ichigo se reencuentran. Por cierto, en esta historia, Karakura, Soul Society/Seireitei y Rukongai son lugares en un mismo plano de existencia. O sea, esta Soul Society, que es rodeada por Rukongai y después esta Karakura, sin separación de planos espirituales._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé._

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 5:  
**Otro día se levanto sobre Karakura. Cazar Hollows era parte de su tarea como shinigami, y normalmente Renji disfrutaba gastar su energía extra en esta actividad, especialmente cuando le evitaba el papeleo. Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía ganas. Haber dejado al gatito naranja solo en casa lo ponía de mal humor.

"¡Despertate!· dijo Rukia, dándole un golpe en la cabeza "¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estar todo melancólico no te es normal..."

"Perdón, me parece que estoy aburrido..."

"¿Porque no podes estar en casa con el minino?"

"¿Qué-? Cállate."

"Decime, ¿ya hiciste algo con él?"

"¿Qué? ¡No te voy a contar eso!" Renji sintió un rubor inesperado.

"¡Así que si!"

"¡No! Digo, no te voy a decir nada porque sé qué vas a hacer con la información."

"Dale, ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos? Puedo guardar un secreto."

"Sí, sólo para compartirlo con las locas de la _Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami_."

Rukia rezongó, "Sos malo."

"Si, si."

Sus celulares sonaron al fin, y Renji estaba agradecido por ello.

Karakura era un pueblo en las afueras de la Soul Society. Estaba mayormente poblado por shinigamis retirados o despedidos (como Urahara), humanos (como Masaki) y semi-humanos (los nekobito, como Ichigo, Toushirou e Ishida, eran una de las razas clasificadas en esta clase-_sí, ¡van a haber más!_). Por estas razones, proteger Karakura era un trabajo muy importante.

"Pero, ¿sabés?" dijo Rukia mientras caminaban al punto que indicaba el mensaje "a Ichigo en verdad le gustas. Usualmente es muy salvaje y arisco, solamente s ele acerca a la gente por el trabajo, y nunca comparte nade personal. Siempre lo vi como un chico muy solitario, aun cuando siempre está con su hermano."

"¿Te referís al gato blanco?" la imagen de los filosos ojos verdes, brillando con un aura fría, vino a la mente de Renji.

"Ah. ¿lo conociste?" observo ella y el solo gruñó "Ése es Toushirou, y es un nekobito, como Ichigo. Pero él eligió vivir el resto de su vida como un gato. También escuche que es mayor que Ichigo."

Llegaron a un lugar del bosque donde se abría un claro. Había pruebas de una vieja construcción humana, derruida por el tiempo. Algunas aves cantaron en las ramas, anunciando la aparición de los extraños.

"¿Qué dice la información?"

"Dice que es acá."

Renji desenvaino sus zanpakutou, pero algo no estaba bien. En lugares como este donde no había ni un alma cerca merodeaba, ¿por qué un Hollow iba a aparecer ahí?

"Creo que hay un viejo templo por allá." Apuntó Rukia tras los arboles "Siento que hay algo ahí."

"Vamos."

Caminaron con los sentidos alertas hasta que llegaron a la estructura de piedra de un templo shinto. En la puerta de entrada se leía Tskumine (**1**). Hierba salvaje cubría casi todo el suelo, pero dentro del lugar esta sorprendentemente limpio.

"Alguien vive acá." Indico Renji "Tal vez eso es lo buscan los Hollows."

Renji vio movimientos en las sombras, algo se agazapaba en la oscuridad. Hizo shunpo y atrapó a la criatura que chillaba y se resistía para liberarse. Le llevo a la luz: era pequeño y se veía humano.

"¿Qué encontraste?" se acerco Rukia "Un salvaje..." dijo, viendo con curiosidad al pequeño niño que había atrapado Renji. Era un nekobito salvaje, atigrado gris en la cola y las orejas, y unas ropas desgarradas cubrían su desnudez.

"¿Qué hacemos? Todos los salvajes deben ser entregados."

El niño pataleó, pateando y rasguñando. Rukia sintió lastima por él.

"Nuestra misión es atrapar el Hollow, no gatos salvajes."

"Tenés razón." entonces, una energía emanó del gatito. En un movimiento extraordinariamente veloz, el nekobito mordió fuerte la mano de Renji, haciéndole sangrar. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, y por ello lo soltó.

"¡Pendejo de mierda!" su mano sangraba profusamente.

"¡Renji, cuidado!"

El pequeño nekobito los miro con ojos ardientes de odio. Una aura maligna se elevaba de él, estaba poseído. Su forma cambio, con las piernas y brazos alargándose. Su rostro cambió completamente a unos monstruoso con grandes dientes y colmillos largos. Entonces, apareció la máscara.

"¡El Hollow se estaba ocultando en el cuerpo de ese chico!" dijo Rukia, sorprendida "Pero, ¿por qué?"

"_Estúpidos shinigamis.._.·"aulló el Hollow "_Metiéndose con mi caza... casi lo agarro..."_

Era pequeño, pero muy rápido. Dentro del templo, esa cosa se escondió en las sombras, y apareció en las espaldas de Renji, y le mordió el hombro derecho.

"Bastardo" Renji trato de aferrar a Zabimaru, pero la mano le dolía y la sangre hacia la empuñadura resbalársele.

Rukia le atacó, tumbando en el proceso una de las viejas paredes del templo.

Renji se levantó, pero un movimiento en su espalda le llamo la atención. Fue solo un segundo, y cuando trato de enfocarlo, ya había desaparecido. El ruido de la lucha le hizo ir al lado de Rukia.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto ella.

"Sí... no sé por qué me sangra tanto la mano..."

"Debe ser la saliva del gato, funciona como un anticoagulante en ciertos casos, como la mordida de un murciélago."

Rukia saltó y finalmente corto la cabeza del Hollow. Después de esto, fue al lado de Renji y le vendo la mano herida.

"¿Cómo pudiste bajar la guardia así?"

"Hey, ¡no me dijiste que podían hacer esto!"

"¡Es sentido común! Nunca debes bajar la guardia, aún ante un niño que parece inocente."

"No estás ayudando, ¿sabías?"

Rukia termino de vendar sus heridas. "Debemos ir donde le escuadrón cuatro, ellos van a saber qué hacer." _Y, tal vez, descubramos porque un Hollow aparecería en un lugar desierto como éste._

****=^..^=****

"¡Shirooooooooooooooooooooooooo-chan!"

Momo abrazo al gato blanco contra su cara.

"¡Soltame!" grito el gato, luchando por soltarse.

"¡Te extrañe!" dijo Momo, ignorando sus reclamos.

"¡Che! ¡Te dije que me sueltes!"

A Toushirou le gustaba esa chica, aunque nunca iba a admitirlo. Momo era alguien que actuaba sin pensar, pero era demasiado "tocadora". Toushirou se sentía a salvo cuando Momo lo abrazaba, le hacía recordar a alguien de su vida pasada. Tristemente, las similitudes entre esas dos personas terminaban ahí.

Momo lo abrazo extra fuerte una última vez antes de soltarlo.

"Momo-chan, que linda sorpresa." Dijo Urahara con su usual cara adormilada.

"Hola, Urahara-san," Ella se inclinó "¿está Ichigo?"

"Sí, está adentro, hoy no fue a lo de Abarai-san porque no se sentía bien."

"¿Está enfermo?"

"Nah. Está en el comedor."

En realidad, Ichigo no quiso ir porque extrañaba a Renji, e ir ahí solo lo iba a deprimir más. Después de conocer al gato negro en lo de Kuchiki, sentía más la necesidad de estar con el pelirrojo. Y eso lo estaba matando.

"¡Dale Ichi! ¡Parecía que el mundo estuviera por terminársete!" dijo Yoruichi al chico "Momo vino y te quiere hablar."

"No tengo ganas." Dijo él, dándole la espalda. Ella lo pateó.

"¡Momo, dice que te va a ver!"

Ichigo se volvió a ver a la mujer morena con ira. Momo entonces apareció con su amplia sonrisa, y segundos después fue seguida por la silenciosa figura de Toushirou.

"Hola Ichigo-kun. ¿Te sentís mejor?"

Ichigo se sentó derecho y se rascó detrás de la oreja.

"Sí."

"¡Bien! Rukia me mandó a decirte que Renji volvió," los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron, haciendo que Yoruichi se riera por la bajo y a Toushirou gruñir. Ichigo, viéndose descubierto, bajo la cabeza y se ruborizó "pero ahora está en la división medica..."

"¡¿Qué!" casi grito Ichigo "¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Sólo unas lastimaduras que no son nada graves, pero ella pensó que era lo mejor era... decirte..." y _estaba _en lo correcto, pensó Momo para sus adentros.

Ichigo se levantó, ¡_necesitaba_ verlo!

"Gracias, Momo. ¡Urahara-san!"

"¿Qué? No hagas tanto ruido." Dijo el dueño de la tienda.

"Debo ir a la división medica."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Yo... ¡necesito algo!

Urahara lo miró. El chico gato estaba todo colorado y emocionado, mostrando una emoción más que su usual soledad y rezongo crónico en la cara. Era un buen cambio.

"Vas a limpiar el baño por una semana."

"¡Gracias! ¡Vamos, Momo!"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Espérenme!" grito Toushiro, saltando y agarrándose del hombro de Ichigo. Los tres pronto desaparecieron.

"¿Le vas a dejar irse así nada más?"

Yoruichi se sentó frente a Urahara en su forma gatuna.

"Bueno, los chicos crecen."

"¿Aunque te estés muriendo de ser el dueño de su cariño."

Urahara no respondió a esto.

Llegaron a la División Medica (las barracas del Escuadrón Cuatro) justo para ver a Renji salir con Rukia. Ichigo se detuvo a unos pasos frente al pelirrojo. De pronto, no sabía qué decirle. Estaba preocupado y feliz de verlo sin mayores heridas, pero no podía decir nada de esto porque se dio cuenta que él y Renji no eran nada más que un cliente y su sirviente. Y eso le dolía.

"¡Hola Ichigo!" dijo Rukia al gato naranja "Parece que Momo llevo mi mensaje a tiempo."

Viendo que Renji no iba a hacer nada, ella puso su mano en el hombro lastimado, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

"¡Abarai -san! ¿Está bien?" dijo Ichigo, al fin acercándose.

"Si, solo me duele un poco..."

"Así que está vivo. Qué buena suerte tenemos..." siseó Toushirou, saltando del hombro de Ichigo. Renji le clavo los ojos al gato.

"Ne, Momo, ¿querés ir a tomar algo?" pregunto Rukia "Tengo que escribir el reporte y necesito ayuda. Podés traer a Shirou-chan."

"¡Es Toushirou!" grito el gato blanco. Las dos lo ignoraron.

"¡Excelente! Pero, ¿y ellos"

"Ichigo puede acompañar a Renji a su casa, ya que Unohana-taicho le dio dos días de reposo." Respondió Rukia con la misma inocencia fingida.

"¡Ok! Vamos, Shirou-chan." Dijo Momo, agarrando al gato.

"Hey, ¡déjenme! ¡¿Quién dijo que iba a ir con ustedes?!"

Las dos los dejaron, llevándose al sobre protector gato con ellas.

Ichigo camino con Renji hasta su casa, y entonces preparo algo de té. Renji se sentó en la mesa del comedor y admiro cuan limpio estaba todo. Era muy distinto al lugar que había dejado hacia unos días.

"Aquí tienes." Ichigo sirvió el té.

"Gracias. Hey, ¡este lugar se ve genial! Hiciste un gran trabajo."

Ichigo se sintió orgulloso y un ruborcito le pinto las mejillas.

"Gracias."

Ichigo notó que Renji tenía problemas con sostener la taza y decidió ayudar.

"¿Puedo?"

"Sí."

Ichigo retiro los vendajes con cuidado hasta que la herida estuvo al descubierto. Las marcas de los dientes eran visibles y las heridas no habían cerrado todavía. Ichigo sintió el calor de la fuerte y callosa mano en la suya, era una mano muy acostumbrada a la lucha. También notó que era más grande que la suya "Creía que los shinigami se curaban rápido."

"Fue un nekobito." Oyendo esto, las orejas de Ichigo se levantaron, mostrando que estaba interesado en el tema "Un Hollow se estaba escondiendo dentro del cuerpo de uno muy joven... Unohana-taicho dijo que la saliva retrasa la curación. Pero no se detiene ahí, afecta todas la heridas que el cuerpo tenga hasta que su efecto pase. Esa mordida de Hollow tampoco se cura."

"Hay solo un antídoto para esto..." Ichigo se ruborizo más fuerte "si me dejas..."

Renji lo miro al gato a los ojos y le dejo hacer. Ichigo llevo la mano a su cara y la lamió.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Renji recupero su mano. Ichigo bajo las orejas, sintiéndose avergonzado.

"Cuando... cuando uno de mi clase, un nekobito, muerde a alguien en una manera defensiva, su saliva tiene el efecto anticoagulante en la herida; es una forma de defensa y también una herramienta de caza y muerte. Pero también sirve como un bálsamo curativo si ese es el deseo del gato. Puede dar un efecto de neutralización a una herida hecha por otro nekobito..."

"Ya veo..." Renji miró su mano, donde Ichigo la había lamido ya estaba curándose "Es como un tipo de kidou."

Ichigo espero con ansiedad ver qué hacia Renji. Renji observó al chico, todo colorado y deseable.

"Debo estar enloqueciendo..." tomo a Ichigo del cuello de su kimono y lo besó.

Ichigo al principio estaba sorprendido, nunca espero eso del pelirrojo. Pero las caricias en sus orejas lo hacían perder cualquier objeción que pudo decir. Se aferro fuerte de las ropas de Renji. Aún cuando sabía cómo besar, nunca lo había hecho con alguien que en verdad le gustara. Solo había sido besado antes por Urahara...

Eso lo hizo separarse de Renji.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ichigo sentía el cuerpo arder. No podía contarle eso a Renji.

"Nada... yo... quería decirte algo antes: me gustás." La cola de Ichigo se ladeo nerviosamente de un lado a otro. La inocencia del chico gato era refrescante.

"Nunca hiciste esto antes." Dijo Renji. No era una pregunta, era una observación "Yo nunca antes estuve con uno de tu raza, pero quiero saber algo primero: ¿es verdad que sólo se cruzan porque están en celo?"

"Para los salvajes, creo que debe funcionar así." Viendo la mirada intrigada de Renji, Ichigo procedió "Mi madre era humana, así que, soy mtad humano... tengo más 'actitudes' humanas, y aún cuando se fuera salvaje, creo que el '_amor_' es algo que tiene que estar presente..."

Ichigo no estaba seguro de sus palabras, porque no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos o cómo expresarlos. Le gustaba Renji, y su corazón latía veloz cuando lo miraba. Un tibio sentimiento se elevaba en su pecho y algo como mariposas se revoloteaban en su panza.... nunca antes había sentido este tipo de amor: un amor que lo hacía desear otra persona.

Renji movió las manos, retirando la parte superior del kimono de Ichigo. La blanca piel estaba coloreada por un lindo rubor rosa. Su mano herida acarició los rasgos de Ichigo desde la cintura hasta su cara. Sus dedos siguieron las facciones jóvenes del gatito, deteniéndose en su boca. Ichigo tomó la mano y lamio nuevamente las heridas, finalmente cerrándolas y dejando la piel como nueva. Miró a Renji de nuevo, sus ojos llenos de deseo. Decidió acercarse para oler el aroma de la piel Renji y probar el resto de su ardiente carne contra la suya.

Ichigo ronroneó, algo que Renji encontró muy tierno. Con unos sacudones, Ichigo le quitó la parte superior del uniforme a Renji, y se maravilló cuando sus ojos se posaron en los diseños de tinta sobre la piel del pelirrojo. Le hizo recordar las marcas del tigre y las acarició. La mano de Ichigo llegó al vendaje del hombro y también lo retiró. La herida era más profunda, y debía haberle dolido. Ichigo deseó haber estado allí y haberse encargado del Hollow él mismo, por haber tocado al hombre que estaba frente suyo. Lamió y limpió la mordida, curando la herida. Renji sintió la tibia lengua en su hombro y se sintió excitado por ese contacto. Era suave, no como la de un gato y pensó que, si no fuera así, tal vez no le resultaría tan placentero. Soltó el obi (2) y quito las ropas inferiores del kimono de Ichigo, dejándolo desnudo. El chico gato cerró los ojos, era tan vergonzoso, ¡aunque lo deseaba tanto! Los brazos de Renji lo levantaron, y él se aferró de Renji casi con desesperación, y lo miró. La aceptación que halló en esos ojos, encendidos en pasión por él, era lo suficiente para despejar sus miedos. Entonces, Ichigo besó a Renji.

_**1-**__significa "pico de la luna", y es donde vivía Kaho Mitsuki en el manga original de Card Captor sakura. Me gusto como sonaba, por eso lo elegí.  
__**2-**__ Obi es el lazo que se usa para asegurar los kimonos y va en la cintura._


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me __pertenecen__. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, pero habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**Nota: mi primer lemon en años**__. Y sé que no es muy bueno - es patético - pero me dio ganas de hacerlo._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro_

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 6:  
**Ichigo no quería admitir que el contacto con este hombre tuviera tanto poder sobre él. Tomo el bello cabello rojo y paso sus dedos entre las hebras. Este hombre se veía salvaje, como la parte suya que siempre trataba de mantener a distancia. La que le susurraba al oído durante la noche y le daba pesadillas que no se detenían hasta que iba al lado de Urahara en busca de aquello que hacia su mente nublar. La otra parte de él que estaba escondida en esos recuerdos que tanto trataba de borrar. Y, a la vez, estaba tan asustado de perderla porque sabía que una parte suya se perdería si eso pasaba.

"¡Ah!"

La mano que acaricio su erección era tibia y callosa, justo como la que antes había revisado. La otra acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, la piel cubierta de sudor y el aliento entrecortado. Sentía el aliento de Renji junto a la oreja y los dientes del pelirrojo mordisquearle el borde.

Oh Dios, ¡nunca espero que algo así pudiera sentirse tan bien!

"Qué lindo gatito sos... con razón sos tan caro para tus amos..." dijo Renji con la voz baja, llena de deseo. No. Él no deseaba oír sobre eso.

"Olvídate de eso ahora..." le costó todo el autocontrol que le quedaba decir esas simples palabras. Sólo deseaba saber que estaba ahí con Renji. Nada mas importaba.

La mano de Renji se movió de su erección e Ichigo gimió cuando el calor lo dejo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la mano se movió a acariciar su entrada.

"Tranquilo..." la otra mano le acariciaba los cabellos.

Ichigo se agarro de los hombros de Renji, y cuando sitio un dedo entrar no pudo evitar morderlo entre el cuello y el hombro. La sangre corrió de la herida y cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de qué había hecho, trato de escaparse.

"¡Perdón...! Yo... yo..."

Renji lo sostuvo contra la cama con una mano, evitando su huida y con la otra se toco la mordida. Era muy superficial y nada seria. Apenas si le dolía. Se habría reído si la expresión en los ojos de Ichigo no hubiese si tan desesperada.

"Podes morderme todo lo que quieras" declaró, acercándose al gato naranja "No me rompo fácilmente... y vos podes ocuparte de eso después, ¿no?"

La cara de Ichigo se ilumino. ¡Renji no estaba enojado con él! Se soltó y aplastó su boca contra la de Renji, torpemente pidiendo con la lengua por acceso. Renji cedió y jugueteó con la suya con él mientras se sentaban en la cama. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo juvenil y volvieron a buscar la entrada e inserto un dedo.

Ichigo gimió en su boca, pero esta vez trato de relajarse y permitió que la intrusión vaya más adentro. _Esa caricia en semejante lugar..._ casi perdió la habilidad de respirar cuando otro dedo siguió al primero, tan inmerso en ese sentimiento, tan pecaminoso, tan bueno. Deseaba morder algo, era su parte más primitiva tratando de liberarse. Pero él no era un animal salvaje, así que se contuvo. Pero, bajo la acción de esos dedos, no podía evitar que sus caderas se encontraran con las de Renji. Aumentó cuando la otra mano le acaricio la base de la cola, eso siempre fue un lugar muy sensible de su cuerpo. Empezó a ronronear otra vez y besó el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante.

"Agarrate de mi."

Renji lo trajo más cerca, y así sus calientes pechos se tocaban y la dura erección de Ichigo estaba apretada contra la panza del pelirrojo, en una fricción deliciosa. Renji se coloco en su entrada y presionó.

Ichigo volvió a morder el hombro de Renji y tiro de sus largos cabellos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda tatuada. Renji espero a que se relajara y se acostumbrara a la intrusión. Lo sostuvo firmemente de la cintura. El cuerpo del nekobito estaba tan caliente, y su dura erección contra la parte baja de su cuerpo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Su olor también era algo que tampoco había olido antes. Era algo como dulce, con una mezcla de pasto y tierra. Como después de un día de andar por el bosque y volver con el olor de la naturaleza. Pero la piel de Ichigo no solo olía a eso, también estaba (por supuesto) el olor a hombre y a sexo.

Ichigo era algo indomable y sólo con Renji podía dejar la guardia baja. Pensando esto, recordó una legenda sobre el unicornio que se entregaba a la doncella... ¿tal vez era algo similar a eso? Sin embargo, el sentir su erección apretada por la angosta entrada del otro le hizo olvidar estas divagaciones. Habían otras cosas que necesitaban ser atendidas.

"Renji..." susurró el gato en su oído, y el pelirrojo no pudo detenerse entonces. Presionó duro dentro del joven cuerpo, sintiendo el calor arder dentro de los dos y la deliciosa fricción de la erección del joven que empezaba a gotear.

Los gritos de los dos acompañaban cada movimiento de las caderas. No le tomo mucho a Ichigo sentir su cuerpo temblar y liberarse, seguido por calor llenándolo. Entonces solo vio blanco. Nada.

Pareció eterno, pero fue apenas un instante seguido por una placentera oscuridad y su cuerpo totalmente vacío.

Dio gracias a los veloces reflejos de Renji porque evitaron que cayera de la cama o se golpeara la cabeza con el borde.

"¿Ichigo?" Renji trajo el cuerpo inmóvil más cerca.

¡El gato estaba dormido!

Así que había sido demasiado para él. Puso a Ichigo en la cama y lo admiró. Se veía tranquilo, y completamente satisfecho. La cola, que normalmente se movía según el estado emocional de su dueño, yacía quieta a su lado. Su respiración era tranquila y el sudor goteaba del cabello. La prueba de su descarga estaba derramada en los vientres de ambos. Los labios estaban abiertos y la punta de los colmillos podía verse. El cuerpo era largo, no muy muscular pero tampoco muy delgado. Había unas marcas en un brazo de Ichigo y Renji las miro con interés: redondas y blancas, como de disparos. En la parte interna del brazo, había otra. Cuando se inclino a verla detenidamente, descubrió que eran números, escritos en la piel. Era como un código de identificación, y a Renji le resulto repugnante. Aun cuando Ichigo no fuera humano, ¡nadie tenía el derecho de marcarlo como si fuera una mascota! Iba a hacer algo al respecto, seguro debía ser obra de ese loco de sombrero y geta**. (1)**

Ichigo susurro algo y su respiración se hizo agitada. En su sueño, estaba buscando a Renji.

_No esta noche._

Se acostó junto al gato, y el chico se acurrucó a su lado, buscando su calor. Renji le besó la cabeza y se puso a dormir.

Afuera, el sol de la tarde aún estaba alto.

****=^..^=****

Mientras Renji e Ichigo compartían unos momentos íntimos, Rukia, Momo y Toushirou estaba en una casa de té escribiendo el reporte sobre el extraño Hollow que apareció en el lugar solitario.

"¿Así que, el Hollow estaba escondido en el cuerpo de un nekobito?"

Momo acarició la parte trasera de las orejas de Toushirou, quien estaba bastante gruñón en su regazo.

"Sí. Y dijo algo raro: '_están metiéndose con mi caza'_. ¿Qué podría haber estado cazando allí? ¿Tal vez tenía algún fetiche por los gatos?"

"Son idiotas." Dijo toushiroi saltando sobre la mesa. Miro las fotos del lugar y las olfateo. "Esa cosa, el Hollow, no buscaba a un nekobito. Por lo que sé, esas cosas buscan almas de gran poder espiritual o lo que llaman 'reiatsu'. Un nekobito salvaje no lo tiene porque no lo necesita para sobrevivir en la selva. Los que son como Ichigo y yo son diferentes: somos medio humanos, y eso activa algo que nos hace más fuertes."

"¿Decís que buscaba a uno como vos?" preguntó Rukia.

"No exactamente." Toushirou puso una de sus patas sobre la foto de la entrada del templo. "Lugares como éste son visitados por una clase muy especial de semi-humanos: una clase casi extinta."

La chica miro la foto y después al gato, quien la miraba como diciendo 'esto es tan simple y aun así no lo adivinás'.

"¡Vamos, Shirou-chan, decinos!" rogo Momo mientras lo abrazaba. Toushirou, exasperado, se liberó y se alejo de ellas.

"Ése es trabajo de ustedes de averiguar. Ultima pista: no fue la primera vez."

Y entonces se fue del lugar.

"Estaba bastante parlanchín hoy." Observó Rukia.

"Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera más claro." Lamentó Momo.

"¿No fue la primera vez? ¡Por supuesto! En este lugar hubo reportes de raras apariciones y una extraña energía, no de un Hollow o shinigami. Era un rumor..." Rukia busco entre los papeles que tenía delante de ella "Acá, leé esto."

"Un lugareño dijo que algunas noches, cuando la luna llena esta alta en el cielo y está claro, la hermosa figura de un zorro plateado puede verse cerca del templo. También es sabido que esta criatura roba comida y, a veces, sake de las casas, pero nadie trata de seguirlo o herirlo, porque no lastima a nadie que lo vea. Pero cuando los lugareños trataron de cazar al zorro, fueron encontrados muertos dos días después."

"¿Un _kitsune_? Eso es lo que buscabas el Hollow."

"Bueno, caso cerrado. Pero nosotros no los buscamos, y parece que puede cuidarse solito."

"Hasta que algo más grande aparezca."

****=^..^=****

Toushirou camino por los callejones, tratando de evitar ser visto por la gente. Iría más tarde a casa, pero ahora sólo quería estar solo.

Se trepó a un sakura y reposó allí. Ya era primavera y los pétalos empezaban a caer. Aparte de Ichi, sólo esto relajaba su mente.

"_¡Shirou-chan, baja!"  
_"_¡No me llamés así!"  
__La chica zorro lo ayudó a bajar.  
_"_El Amo quiere verte. ¡Parece que conseguiste un hogar!"  
__Caminaron tomados de la mano, bajo una lluvia de pétalos.  
_"_¿Vas a venir conmigo?"  
_"_No puedo, Toushirou. Mi lugar es aquí. Pero tenés una oportunidad."  
_"_¡No!" el niño gato enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, con su enorme busto justo sobre la cabeza "¡No te voy a dejar atrás!"  
_"_Toushirou..."_

"Rangiku..." una ave descendió a su lado, y lo miró con ojos extraños. Toushirou movió la cola y se fue volando.

"Quería olvidar como ser humano y tener una consciencia. ¿Por qué no me dejaste convertir en un gato salvaje? ¿Por qué querías que recuerde todo?"

El gatito blanco cerró los ojos y durmió.

"_Así que, es éste."  
__El Amo empujó a Toushirou en frente del cliente. Toushirou estaba nervioso porque nunca le gustaba estar cerca del Amo. Siempre tenía esa extraña aura... algo que sus instintos le decían que se apartara.  
_"_Una buena criatura en verdad. Acércate." Lo llamo el cliente. Era un hombre de mediana edad, atractivo, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.; se lo veía adinerado y olía con un perfume costoso. También vestía muy bien.  
_"_Ve."  
__Toushirou se le acerco al hombre y pensó que se lo veía decente, en comparación con el Amo. Dentro de la habitación, el aire acondicionado estaba en una temperatura muy baja y el cuerpo del gatito temblaba; Rangiku lo hizo bañarse antes de asistir al encuentro. El cliente estaba sentado en un sofá y lo miraba con ojos escudriñadores.  
_"_Wow... es simplemente... perfecto. Igual que él, solo el color de los ojos es distinto, y por supuesto, es otra especie, pero es perfecto." El hombre tenía cabellos castaños peinado hacia atrás y un mechón le caía sobre la frente. "Estoy muy satisfecho, Grand Fisher, dos criaturas perfectas."  
_"_Aizen-sama, siempre es un honor oír sus alabanzas." Respondió Grand Fisher, el dueño de la escuela para semi-humanos, "Me entristece decirle que el último de los kitsune tal vez sea Rangiku, pero el de color plateado todavía merodea por allí."  
__Aizen sonrió acariciando el rostro de Toushirou, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.  
_"S_iempre fue bueno en desaparecer. Pero lo encontraré, tarde o temprano." Dijo Aizen, y volvió a mirar a Toushirou "Dime, niño, ¿tienes nombre?"  
_"_Sí".  
_"_Dí siempre __«__sí señor__»__" lo retó Grand Fisher.  
_"Sí señor_." Casi gruño Toushirou "Es Toushirou."  
_"_Toushirou..." algo brilló dentro de los ojos del hombre, y entonces el gato blanco sintió peligro cerca. Quiso correr, pero, repentinamente, la mano de Aizen lo retuvo._

El repentino sacudón de las ramas al quebrarse y las aves volando lo regresaron a la realidad. Vio flores de sakura y plumas por todos lados. El peso de un gran gato azul hizo que la rama donde reposaba Toushirou se sacudiera y se tuvo que levantar para evitar que se rompiera. Siseó, y el gato azul lo miró. Era un gato extraño, con unos extraños diseños en blanco en las patas y tenía una larga melena, como de león, pero menos tupida. También la cola era blanca con líneas negras. Estaba mascando una paloma y después de ver a Toushirou, la tragó velozmente.

"Bastante tiempo, Shirou." Dijo el gato azul mirándolo rudamente.

El blanco parpadeó.

"¡Grimmjow! ¡Estás vivo!"

"No gracias a ustedes." Respondió el gato azul, lamiéndose los restos de sangre de las patas.

"Te vimos caer con Ulquiorra. Me dispararon y me desmayé, pero Ichigo me protegió y fuimos rescatados por un tipo raro."

"¿Y nunca consideraron buscarnos?" rugió Grimjow "Pero debes estas feliz, ¡tenés un amo y un collar alrededor del cogote!"

Los ojos de Toushirou miraron al collar. Era necesario para esconder su identidad, pero entonces lo sintió muy pesado.

Grimjow le salto y Toushirou lo evitó justo a tiempo. El gato azul tenía el derecho de estar enojado con ellos, pero nada podía ser hecho para cambiar el pasado.

"Grimjow, estábamos heridos, y nos tomo mucho tiempo recuperarnos. Nuestro... cuidador buscó en el lugar, y sólo descubrió que los ustedes dos fueron capturados y llevados lejos. No pudimos hacer nada."

Una extraña aura emanó del gato azul, y Toushirou supo que debía hacer algo y entonces invocó su poder. Cuando Grimjow atacó, Toushirou gritó y cristales de hielo lo rodearon a él y al otro gato, aprisionándolo a la rama del árbol.

"¡Cobarde! ¡Peleá conmigo!" gritó Grimjow, tratando de liberarse. Toushirou no dijo nada, y escapó del lugar.

Grimjow recupero su forma humana y se liberó de la prisión de hielo. Así que finalmente los encontró, y estaba seguro que tanto el gato naranja como el blanco estaban juntos. Atrapó su aroma. No importaba a dónde huyeran, iba a encontrarlos y conseguir su venganza. Todo lo que había pasado era por culpa de esos dos...

"Tcht..."

Trepó a la parte superior del árbol, y entre las ramas encontró sus ropas. No le interesaba ponérselas, sólo las revisó y sacó una pequeña pipa de metal y un encendedor. Se sentó en una rama, y encendió la pipa, llevándosela a la boca. Inhaló y exhaló el tóxico, y dejó que su mente sea dominada por la droga. La necesitaba mucho.

"Bastardos."

****=**^..^**=****

_**1-**Ése es el apodo que tiene Urahara en la serie ('geta to boushi' es justamente "chancletas y sombrero"). Geta son sandalias o chancletas japonesas._


	7. INTERMEZZO

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna  
**_**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno.  
__**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense.  
__**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, ya se suma acá la Byakuya / Ishida, y habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber).  
__**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**(nuevo) Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

***=^..^=***

**INTERMEZZO**_**: LA HISTORIA DEL GATO NEGRO**_

"_Una conexión como esa nunca se pierde, Kuchiki-san."_

¿Por qué las palabras del joven gato naranja se repetían en su mente? Él era un hombre que se guardaba las cosas y normalmente encontraba la manera de lidiar con ellas, pero siempre pasaba con un asunto en particular, que nunca conseguía una respuesta.

Ese día llovía, y el olor a la tierra llenaba sus sentidos. Fue a la reunión de capitanes, lideradas como siempre por Yamamoto. Si estaba un poco distraído, el comandante no lo mencionó, y al finalizar la jornada regresó a casa. Solicito que el baño sea preparado y descanso un rato en la gran pileta. Le agradaba sentir el agua tibia alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, era muy relajante y entonces cerró los ojos.

Recordó a Hisana con su dulce sonrisa y amor impoluto por él. Su frágil salud, que la quito de su lado tan tempranamente, fue también la razón que les impidió tener hijos. Y por esa razón, el gato negro vino a su vida.

Recién se enteraban de la fría realidad, y las noticias destrozaron sus sueños. Unohana fue conclusiva: no había esperanzas de un bebé. Aún cuando ella quedase embarazada, había pocas oportunidades de que el embarazo llegase a término, o de que la madre sobreviviera al primer mes. Su cuerpo, después de una vida tan dura en Rukongai, no podía afrontarlo.

Unos días después, decidieron dar un paseo por Karakura para distraerse. Él quiera que todos supieran que, aunque no pudiera darle un hijo, la amaba incondicionalmente, y no le importaba que dijeran los demás.

Karakura era el sitio animado de siempre, con gente yendo y viniendo. La gente que lo reconocía se inclinaba con respeto. Otros los miraban con odio y envidia, pero era normal. Se detuvieron en la plaza donde algo era mostrado.

"¿Podemos ir a ver?"

"Por supuesto."

Se acercaron a ver un hombre en un escenario, hablando con varias personas. En el doro del escenario, varios semi-humanos eran mostrados. Sus edades iban desde los quince a los mediados de veinte, de ambos sexos con diferentes fisonomías. La mayoría eran nekobitos, pero también había unos inubito.

Era un remate de semi-humanos, algo tan bajo que hasta Byakuya sintió la ira crecer. Era lo que los criadores normalmente hacían con su "mercancía".

"¡Vengan a ver la mejor selección en años! ¡Machos y hembras! ¡Pura razas!" llamó el vendedor y con los brazos señaló las largas piernas de una nekobito hembra, que apenas estaba vestida "¡Ya están preparados, así que no deben lidiar con crías indeseadas o el envejecimiento! ¡Van a verse así por el resto de sus vidas! ¡No encontraran un precio mejor por semejante calidad!"

En ese tiempo, Byakuya desconocía como "preparaban" a los nekobito o le interesaba siquiera saber. Se sintió asqueado y quiso sacar a Hisana de semejante lugar, pero cuando estaba por tocarla, el grito de ella lo detuvo.

"¡Oh, Dios!"

Hisana se tapo la boca, horrorizada. Byakuya siguió su mirada y vió un pequeño niño que estaba en venta. No debía tener más de cinco años, con piel blanca y cabello negro. Vestía un enterizo blanco con un sombrero que le cubría la cabeza. Tras el gorro, asomaba el pelo negro y dulces ojos brillaban inocentemente tras lentes cuadrados. Las orejitas puntiagudas estaban bajo la tela y la cola ladeaba de lado a otro.

"¡Esta es una oferta especial!" anunció el vendedor, señalando al niño "Como no es un pura raza, ¡lo vendo a mitad de precio! Puede hablar y aprender, aunque sea algo que la mayoría de la gente encuentra inútil en una mascota."

Algunas personas se veían interesadas, y le hicieron preguntas al vendedor. Mientras, Hisana se acercó y miró al chico. En sus ojos se podía ver el miedo y rastros de lágrimas.

"Hola" dijo ella, sonriéndole dulcemente "¿Cómo te llamas?"

El chico inhaló y miro con miedo a su vendedor, apretándose las manos nerviosamente.

"No temas" le dijo ella, tomando una de sus manos en las de ella "Soy Hisana, y ese es Byakuya-sama. ¿Y tú?"

"Uryu..." susurró el nekobito.

"Uryu." Sonrió ella nuevamente.

"Dama honorable," dijo el vendedor, consiguiendo su atención "no le recomendaría a alguien como usted esta cosa... tengo mejores especímenes...."

"¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!" gritó Hisana "¡Esto no es una cosa! Es una criatura viva, ¡un niño! ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel...?" ella empezó a toser y Byakuya la contuvo. Miro fríamente al hombre, que dió dos pasos atrás. Sabía que conseguir la ira de ese hombre no era buena idea.

"Discúlpeme, no deseaba ofenderle..." empezó a decir.

"Tenga." Byakuya lanzó dinero suficiente como para pagar a todos los semi-humanos en venta. El hombre estaba boquiabierto. "Tú, ven con nosotros. El resto, es libre de ir donde desee."

Toda la gente alrededor los miró como si fueran aliens. Los semi-humanos se miraron unos a los otros. ¿Libertad? Algo que sólo recordaban de sueños, ¿era al fin suyo? Uno tras otro, corrieron en distintas direcciones y el vendedor no supo qué hacer. Uryu se quedo parado ahí, mirando a la pareja que lo había comprado recién.

"¿Estas mejor?"

"Sí, gracias, Byakuya-sama" Hisana se volvió a ver a Uryu, y le tendió la mano "Vamos a casa, Uryu-chan."

Algo dubitativo, la tomó.

El corto tiempo que le quedó a Hisana (Byakuya no tenía otro modo de plantearlo) estuvo lleno con su sonrisa y el pequeño Uryu acompañándola. A él también le gustaba el gato negro, era algo muy tierno.

Y ese chico _amaba_ hablar.

"Mi abuelo se llamaba _Itchida_... No, ¡I-shi-da! ¡Sí, era así! ¡Dijo que me llamaba Uryu Ishida! Pero, después de que se murió, el vendedor dijo que, como era un gato, no necesitaba un apellido... y por eso no pude quedarme en mi casa más..."

Uryu mordió salvajemente una pera y se ensucio toda la cara. Hisana sonrió y lo limpio con un pañuelo.

"Listo. ¿Y tu mamá? ¿O papá?"

"Mi abuelo me dijo que mi mamá murió cuando nací. Y sobre mi papá... que se fue a trabajar... y sólo quedamos el abuelo y yo." Era una manera sencilla de decirle a un niño pequeño que su padre lo abandonó.

"¿Puedo comer otra? ¡El vendedor nunca me dio algo tan bueno!"

"Sí, sírvete." Respondió Hisana y lo miró mientras comía, con ojos llenos de amor. Aunque este no fuera su hijo, ahora Uryu estaba con ellos.

"¡Rico!" Uryu levantó la cabeza y el gorro cayó, revelando su sedoso cabello negro en toda su gloria. Olía a pureza, y amor inocente hacia sus nuevos "padres".

Hisana lo abrazo contra su pecho y le beso la cabeza. "Ahora ésta es tu casa."

"¿En serio?" la voz del nekobito estaba llena de ilusión y temor. Miró a Hisana y luego a Byakuya, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí." él le acarició la cabeza.

No importaba que este niño no fuera humano. Hacia felíz a Hisana, y era lo único que importaba.

Hisana le enseñó a Uryu como leer, contar y cantar algunas canciones. También le enseñó como coser (y ese chico tenía una buena mana para eso). Uryu creció antes de que se dieran cuenta (¿fue un año? ¿Dos? El tiempo se veía tan vago cuando trataba de enfocarlo), tal vez porque era un nekobito su cuerpo crecía más rápidamente que un chico humano. Nunca fue en la historia de la Soul Society había sido criado un nekobito allí, así que nadie sabía cómo ayudar. Byakuya nunca iría a ver al vendedor por ese tema. Tal vez Mayuri le podía dar algún consejo, peor seguro trataría de hacerle la vivisección a Uryu primero. Sabía que la mayoría de los semi humanos, ni bien llegaban a la madurez, dejaban de crecer. También había oído unos rumores sobre el sexo, pero no podía recordar sobre qué eran.

Uryu estaba más prendido de Hisana, y eso era obvio. Aunque a Byakuya le gustaría el chico, en realidad nunca le dejó acercarse mucho por su orgullo como noble. Aun le resultaba pesado oír los cuchicheos sobre, siendo de semejante status, criar un bicho raro como hijo propio. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, trató de enmendarse, pero era tarde. Hisana murió y estaba demasiado dolido como para compartir su pena o contener a Uryu.

Aún recordaba los sollozos del gatito cuando asistía al funeral. Estaba escondido detrás de unos muebles porque no quería ser visto (y Byakuya estaba agradecido, porque no necesitaba los ojos acusadores de su familia en él o en el gato). Uryu empezó a hacerse muy reservado, casi como él. Fue en este tiempo que perdió la manera de conectarse con Uryu, aunque éste permaneciera siempre a su lado. Pero, lo que más le dolía era el amor que el joven gato aún conservaba en sus ojos por él.

Byakuya salió de la pileta y el agua se escurrió de su cuerpo antes de que tomara una toalla para secarse. Se puso una bata y caminó a su cuarto. Se detuvo en la puerta, el silencio era absoluto.

"¿Uryu?"

Como siempre, el gato era su sombra.

"¿Sí, Byakuya-sama?"

"Prepara té, y llévalo a mi cuarto."

Byakuya ingresó a la habitación y se sentó en el futon. Ésas eran sus palabras clave desde entonces.

Uryu no sabía cuándo o cómo se enamoró de su amo. Después de que Hisana-sama murió, se sintió muy solo, más que cuando se murió su abuelo. Entonces, tenía unos nueve años, y se escondía tras una mesa, para ver como se hacía la ceremonia. El monje hizo sus plegarias y quemaron algo que hizo el aire oler raro. Vió a Byakuya detenerse ante el retrato de Hisana, y dar sus respetos. Luego de varias horas, las visitas se marcharon y él salió de su escondite. Se acercó a la foto, y cerró los ojos. Puso las manos juntas igual que a como vio a los otros hacer, y entonces se dio cuenta que no conocía ninguna plegaria, así que no sabía qué decir. Entonces, decidió decir lo que su corazón quisiera expresar.

"Hisana-sama, prometo esto: nunca dejaré de estar al lado de Byakuya-sama."

Y nunca lo hizo, aprendió como preparar el té favorito de su amo, asistirlo cuando se vestía, y cómo arreglarle el cabello. Hasta aprendió a coserle sus kimonos y arreglar los daños de su uniforme después de alguna misión.

Cuando cumplió quince (pero su cuerpo era el de un chico de unos diecisiete), una de las mucamas hizo un comentario de cómo "amorosamente atendía a Kuchiki-sama". Eso le metió muchas cosas en la cabeza para pensar. Por algún tiempo, tuvo esta rara sensación en su panza cuando estaba cerca de su amo, y sus mejillas ardían cuando Byakuya le tocaba el cabello. Ese año fue el infierno, agregando también la rara dureza en sus partes pudendas.

Cuando las sensaciones raras empezaron a empeorar, le dijo a Byakuya que se sentía mal, y su amo lo llevó al Escuadrón Cuatro. Después del chequeo usual, Unohana le pidió a Byakuya un tiempo a solas con el nekobito.

"Así que, Uryu, ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir?" los amables ojos de Retsu Unohana lo miraron con simpatía "No temas, esta es una charla de médico-paciente, así que cualquier cosa que digas será privada."

Uryu se acomodó los anteojos y la miró.

"No... no sé... últimamente, tengo estos sentimientos raros..."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como... ansiedad... calor en la cara, y un sentimiento raro en la panza. En mi... zona privada... reacciones extrañas...." Uryu sintió el ardor en su cara, aunque estuviera con un doctor, hablar de esos temas era incómodo.

"Dime Uryu, ¿esto es algo que pasa siempre, o sólo en el momento que estas cerca de cierta persona?"

"Bueno... a veces mis partes reaccionan solas, usualmente cuando me despierto. Las otras veces..."

"¿Cuándo estas cerca de una persona en especial?"

Uryu asintió, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

"Bueno, creo que la cosa esta clara. Estás en la pubertad, cuando el cuerpo de todos transmuta de niño a adulto, y por eso tu cuerpo reacciona así," Diagnosticó Retsu, poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de caminar a la puerta "y la otra es simple: estás enamorado."

Ella abrió la puerta y llamó a Byakuya para que se llevara al nekobito a casa. Le dijo que lo que le pasaba era algo normal del proceso de crecimiento, así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

La simpleza del hecho que Unohana le reveló a Uryu lo dejó sin palabras hasta que llegaron a casa. Enamorado... ¿de Byakuya-sama? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Sólo cuando su amo le tocó el hombro salió de su ensimismamiento.

"Te pregunté sobre qué hablaste con Unohana-taichou, si no es algo privado."

Él lo sabía, porque se lo preguntaba. Pero deseaba hablarle a Byakuya, normalmente cuando estaban juntos solo había un silencio pesado.

"Ella... ella me explicó que lo que siento es normal, que estoy alcanzando la edad adulta."

"Entonces, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" declaró Byakuya, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Unohana usó. Sin nada más que decir, Byakuya se excusó y lo dejó solo. Aún con semejante frialdad, lo amaba.

Pensando en esto, sintió lo mismo en su miembro. Demonios. Fue a su habitación y empezó a tocarse. Se encontró haciendo esto varias veces para aliviarse y liberarse de aquello que le era negado y que su alma reclamaba. Uryu entendió que si tenía semejante necesidad, tal vez su amo estaba peor (bueno, ¡su joven mente estaba caliente!). Y, ahora, debía encontrar la manera de poder complacer a su amo en ese tema.

Byakuya no era indiferente al problema del gato. Sabía que Uryu lidiaba con la pubertad, pero no esperaba que también lidiara con un enamoramiento. No hasta que Retsu lo llamó para charlar.

"Siendo tan buen capitán, y no eres capaz de ver lo que sucede bajo tu propio techo. Tal vez ni siquiera ves lo que pasa dentro de ti mismo."

Tampoco había esperado un sermón, pero cuando estaba por replicar, Retsu alzo una mano.

"No me mal interpretes." Dijo ella "Tu pequeño neko está todo crecidito y ahora es extremadamente atractivo y con las necesidades de todos. Te ama, y comprendo que debes sentir algo por él, sino, no lo hubieras conservado a tu lado por tanto tiempo. A pesar de que haya sido una promesa a tu fallecida esposa."

Retsu sonrió y un suave rubor brillo en las mejillas de Byakuya. Era gracioso ver la usual actitud fría del capitán cambiar tan drásticamente.

"Tú también tienes necesidades, pero, ¿por cuánto más vas a negarte un alivio? ¿Cuánto más seguirás llorando a Hisana?"

"No es tan sencillo como simplemente llevarlo a la cama..."

"Querido, la vida es tan dura como tú desees que sea." (**1**)

Así que todo empezó una noche con una taza de té.

Uryu era tan servicial como de costumbre, y lo ayudó a desvestirse. Byakuya se dio el baño de siempre, y pidió su té.

En la media luz de la habitación, solos los dos, todo se veía muy sencillo. Con un simple beso, sus encuentros nocturnos empezaron. (**2**)

Tras la primera noche, Byakuya no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. El cuerpo del gato dejo de madurar y así descubrió como los criadores preparaban a los nekobito. Evitó encontrarse con Uryu por un tiempo, y entonces llego Rukia a sus vidas. La chica era como una hermana para Uryu, y Byakuya la adoptó como uno de su familia. Vino a vivir con ellos, y se llevaba bien con Uryu porque emitía la misma amabilidad que tenía Hisana. Pero no era ella, y Byakuya descubrió que a quien deseaba era en realidad el de las orejas puntiagudas.

Una noche, mientras yacía en su lecho y trataba de relajarse tras su encuentro nocturno, Byakuya sintió los ojos azules del gato en él. Abrió los ojos y vio el alma revelarse en los ojos del gato. Uryu nunca lo había cuestionado, pero, tras unos momentos, dijo:

"¿Hice algo malo?"

Era una pregunta colmada de terror. Byakuya no pudo responderle y Uryu no repitió la pregunta.

Trató de cortar su relación con el gato y mantener su distancia.

Entonces, Rukia le contó que también había conocido a un nekobito en Karakura, de color naranja. Byakuya fue a donde ella le indicó y encontró la tienda de Urahara. Le resulto un tanto exasperante hablar en un principio con el shinigami expatriado, pero descubrió que Urahara era un hombre muy inteligente oculto tras una fachada.

También descubrió otra cosa sobre si mismo ese día: tenía algo con los gatos.

Ichigo era muy diferente a Uryu, directo y menos vacilante. Tenía un buen cuerpo, que no se escapo de la evaluación de Byakuya. Mientras empezó a pensarlo, si tomando a Ichigo le serviría para terminar con la situación incómoda en que había terminado con Uryu. Si, era egoísta pensando en conseguirse un gato nuevo para olvidarse del viejo. Pero el destino se llevo al gato naranja de sus manos.

Uryu no dijo nada mientras él bebía su té. Lo miraba en silencio, resignándose a lo que tenía. Byakuya puso la taza a un lado.

"Uryu." Dijo de repente.

"¿Sí, Byakuya-sama?" preguntó Uryu, levantando las orejas.

"No, no hiciste nada malo." Respondió, acariciándole el rostro. Uryu tomo la mano en la suya y la besó. Aunque esta relación no estaba clara, estaba feliz de saber que su amo no deseaba dejarlo atrás. Con una mirada a la imagen frente suyo, el cabello limpio suelto y la ropa que sueltamente cubría su magnífico cuerpo, se sintió en el paraíso.

_**1-**__eso dijo mi mamá. Ella debe saber, ¡crió cinco hijos!  
__**2**__-no quise hacer lemon de esta pareja, porque no me pareció a tono con el capítulo._


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, ya se suma acá la Byakuya / Ishida, y habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~**_

_**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 7  
**Como todas las noches antes de acostarse, Ichigo se peleo con Grimjow, sobre el hecho de todavía esperaba que su mamá viniera a buscarlo. Había sido enviado a Gekkouha después de que Grand Fisher conoció a su madre. Entonces, Masaki buscaba un lugar donde pudiera dejarlo mientras trabajaba. Él le ofreció un precio muy económico por un sitio donde el joven nekobito tendría educación y otros chicos con los cuales jugar. Como era madre soltera de un chico inusual, no podía ir a pedir ayuda a cualquiera, así que decidió aceptar la propuesta. Le juró a su hijo que iría a verlo todos los días, pero, tras unos meses, sus visitas terminaron.

"¡Cortenla!" dijo Toushirou, separándolos. En ese tiempo, Ichigo tenía seis años y Toushirou doce, pero su cuerpo era como el de un chico de trece a catorce años. Grimjow tenía ocho años y Ulquiorra, un estoico inubito (_ya sé que es otra cosa, ¡no me reten!)_, tenía la misma edad. Sin contar a Rangiku, la chica zorro tetona, era los únicos que ahora habitaban aquel lugar.

Se suponía que era una escuela donde los semi-humanos abandonados eran educados y reubicados en nuevos hogares, pero pronto descubrieron que el dinero que llenaba los bolsillos de Grand Fisher provenía de otras fuentes.

"¡Siempre se la agarra conmigo!" chilló Ichigo.

"Seh, ¡porque es un idiota!"

Un reflejo amarillo brilló en los ojos de Ichigo, que eran normalmente castaños. Era joven y todavía no estaba acostumbrado a controlar su carácter.

Ulquiorra siempre los miraba pelearse con la misma cara de aburrimiento. Toushirou deseaba obtener un poco de su ayuda a veces, pero era demasiado pedir.

"¡Bajen la voz o el Amo nos castigará!"

"¡No le tengo miedo!" grito Grimjow, liberándose de su mano. "¡Hey!" y entonces salió corrió por el pasillo, gritando y haciendo barullo. Siempre era así. A veces, trataba de pelearse con Ulquiorra, quien lo ignoraba o lo noqueaba con un hábil golpe si se ponía muy pesado. Después de recuperarse, Grimjow siempre lo buscaría por la revancha y buscaría otra manera de desafiarlo, o buscaba a Ichigo. El final siempre era los dos con ropas desgarradas, golpes, moretones y mordidas en todo el cuerpo. A veces, incluso se peleaba con Toushirou...

Un suave roce en la nariz hizo a Ichigo volver a realidad. La repentina luz brillante lo cegó momentáneamente, y la tapo con el brazo. Esos recuerdos... hacía rato que no pensaba en esos tiempos. ¿Qué le habría pasado a esos dos después de que los cazaran? Luego de tomar caminos diferentes, Toushirou y él nunca escucharon o supieron algo de ellos.

Volvió a percibir el suave roce sobre su piel desnuda, y bajó el brazo para ver. Una mariposa negra con marcas rojas había aterrizado sobre su brazo y se movía, como pidiendo su atención. Ichigo se sentó derecho y trato de cruzar sus piernas, pero el dolor lo detuvo. La mariposa revoloteó alrededor suyo, esperando a que estuviera listo y volvió a aterrizar, esta vez en el revés de su mano. Raro. ¿Desde cuándo las mariposas se portaban así?

"Oh, ya despertaste."

Ichigo levantó los ojos del bicho negro para mirar a Renji. Acababa de bañarse y vestía un yukata con motivos florales. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto y se lo secaba con una toalla. Cuando Ichigo recordó que también estaba desnudo, tomo una sabana y se cubrió, sintiendo la cara enrojecer. Esta vez la mariposa voló hacia Renji, quien extendió su mano y la recibió.

"Shuuhei..." miró a Ichigo, quien repentinamente olvidó su vergüenza para ver qué estaba haciendo. Renji fue a su lado y le mostro el bicho negro "Esta es una mariposa infernal, y es usada mayormente para enviar mensajes entre shinigamis. Me estaba buscando, quizá sintió mi energía alrededor tuyo y por eso intentaba atraer tu atención."

Ichigo miró al insecto con atención renovada "Es un mensaje de mi amigo Shuuhei. Me invita a tomar algo, ¿tenés ganas?"

"¿Qué? ¿Me... me dejás que elija qué hacer?"

"Bueno, si no querés, puedo decirle que vamos en otro momento, y podemos conseguir algo para comer acá. No te preocupés, ya llamé a tu jefe y dijo que estaba bien que te quedes a pasar la noche."

Pero también había dicho que Ichigo debía estar a primera hora de la mañana de regreso y que debían tener una seria discusión cerca del contrato, especialmente sobre sus límites y atribuciones. Renji había esperado algo por estilo. También necesitaba tener una pequeña charla con ese hombre.

"No sé... nunca fui a un bar a tomar..."

"Bueno..."

Ichigo vió el descontento en los ojos de Renji, y entonces agregó:

"Pero, me gustaría saber cómo es..."

Renji sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

"Perfecto."

La mariposa negra se marchó con el mensaje. Ichigo la vio desaparecer y volvió su atención a Renji. Le estaba acariciando las orejas. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por las caricias.

""Entonces," dijo repentinamente, levantándose con Ichigo en brazos. La fuerte protección de esos brazos le era algo muy familiar a Ichigo "Necesitas tomar un baño, porque por más que me encante ver tu cuerpo desnudo, eso no sería muy conveniente."

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Renji lo llevó al baño para que se limpie. Casi deseo haber despertado antes así habría podido bañarse con Renji. Oh, bien, solo quería tener la oportunidad en el futuro.

Mientras se limpiaba, vio los números en su brazo.

"_¿Crees... que ella en verdad me olvidó?"  
__Toushirou lo miro con ojos llenos de compasión.  
_"_No. Quizás le paso algo y ahora no pudo venir." Le dijo el gato blanco, tratando de mantener las esperanzas en el más joven. Esto lo tranquilizó un poco.  
_"_¿Toushirou?"  
_"_¿Sí?"  
_"_¿Qué pasó hoy en la oficina del Amo?"  
_"_Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?"  
_"_Algo te molesta."  
__El gato blanco estuvo callado un momento.  
_"_Nah, no te preocupes." Vio a Ichigo rascarse la cara interna de su brazo izquierdo y decidió echar una mirada.  
_"_¿Qué es esto?" unos números están grabados en la suave piel, aun rojos.  
_"_El Amo mando a alguien que lo hiciera mientras estabas en su oficina. Dijo que era necesario."  
__Toushirou tragó saliva, como si tratara de hacer algo bajar por su garganta. Sus ojos mostraban conflicto interno.  
_"_¿Toushirou?"  
_"_Es tarde, vamos a dormir."  
_

Ichigo toco las marcas. No era como las que estaban en la piel de Renji, que habían sido su elección. Esta era una intrusión en su cuerpo, y la piel reaccionaba dejando una cicatriz que sobresalía. Podía sentir la irregularidad en la piel bajo sus yemas. Como deseaba arrancar esa marca de su cuerpo, y dejar solo aquellas echas por la gente que amaba.

Maldición, no necesitaba esto ahora. Iba a salir con Renji y nada lo iba a arruinar, ni siquiera los fantasmas de su pasado.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

Ichigo casi saltó de la bañera. ¡¿Cuándo había entrado Renji?!

"Sí..."

"Te ayudo a alistarte, Shuuhei dijo que ya estaba en el bar."

Renji ya estaba vestido con su uniforme negro, ocultando la mayor parte de su piel. Una bandana blanca estaba atada en su frete y el cabello rojo peinado en colita con forma de piña. Ichigo no sabía que le gustaba más: este "look profesional" o el cuerpo desnudo contra su piel.

Ichigo salió de la bañera y tomo una de las toallas que Renji le había traído y se secó la cara. Renji uso la otra para secarle el pelo y después la espalda. Ichigo dejó escapar un gemido.

"Ichi...." susurró Renji en su oído "ahora no."

Las manos del pelirrojo se movieron por su cuerpo, dejando marcas ardientes. Ichigo no pudo evitar ceder en el roce, sentir a Renji besándole la nuca le nubló la mente.

"Renji... yo..."

"Minino, sos tan... sexy..." la voz de Renji estaba ronca por el deseo. Una mano le acaricio un pezón rosado y la otra bajo a la erección del gato naranja. Ichigo se cubrió la boca con la mano, y la mordió hasta hacerla sangrar cuando su orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Al menos, esta vez no se desmayó.

"¡Ichigo! Déjame ver." Renji le lavo la herida. "En serio, tenés que dejar de morder cuando llegas a este punto."

"Perdón..." se disculpó Ichigo, aún confundido "No puedo evitarlo todavía... es la primera vez que paso por esto..."

Renji notó que la herida no se curaba. Le preguntó sobre eso, y el nekobito explicó que la saliva solo seria en heridas hechas por otro de su clase y no en esas hechas por armas o él mismo.

"Y lo otro es que no puedo curar heridas en mi propio cuerpo. Sólo en los otros."

Renji le vendó y lo ayudo a vestirse. Le prestó un uniforme viejo, cuyo color combinaba perfecto con su piel. Solo hizo falta un hoyo para que la cola pudiera ladearse cómodamente, y era un neko shinigami perfecto.

***=^..^=***

En el bar, Ichigo conoció a los amigos de Renji, que eran shinigamis como él. Había un hombre joven, rubio, de apariencia frágil llamado Kira, un hombre de sombrero y un kimono rosado sobre el uniforme, quien resulto ser un capitán llamado Shunsui Kouryaku (y con una actitud completamente opuesta a la de Byakuya acerca de la vida), y por supuesto, Shuuhei. A Ichigo no le gustó de movida. Era un shinigami joven, con corto cabello corto y crespo, figura esbelta y tenía unas cicatrices en el lado derecho de la cara que, en lugar de afear su rostro, sólo destacaba sus atractivas facciones. También tenía tatuado el número "69" en el lado izquierdo, algo que enervaba a Ichigo aún más.

La mesera les dio una orden de sushi y sake antes de que la charla empezara.

"Así que vos sos Ichigo. Escuchamos mucho sobre vos y estábamos deseosos de ver como eras" dijo Shuuhei con un brillo maligno en los ojos "Bueno, no puedo negar que sos sexy."

Ichigo lo miró con odio. Estaba sentado a la derecha de Renji y a su izquierda estaba Kira. A la izquierda de Renji estaba Shuuhei, y Kouryaku. Shuuhei estaba innecesariamente cerca de Renji y la cola del gato ladeó exasperada. Una mano sobre su vaso vacio lo hizo volverse a ver a Kira.

"Ichigo, no lo dejes que te moleste" le susurro Kira "Shuuhei ha estado tras Renji por años. Una vez estuvieron juntos, pero no funcionó." Kira llenó el vaso de Ichigo nuevamente "Y Renji nunca se vio tan contento como ahora, y lo conozco desde el primer día en la academia."

Kira le sonrió e Ichigo miro su vaso. Aun escuchando eso, todavía no le gustaba ver a Shuuhei tan cerca de Renji.

La mano de Shuuhei estaba _innecesariamente_ cerca del hombro de Renji.

Se tragó el vaso de sake en menos de un segundo y pidió otro.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, chico!" celebró Kouryaku "¡Bebe y disfruta! ¡Kanpai!"

"¡Kanpai!" dijeron al unísono y bebieron.

"¡Gatito!!!!!!"

¿La voz de _un infante_?

Ichigo vió rosa pasar por sobre sus ojos y algo aferrarse de su cuello. Casi cayó de espaldas en su silla por la sorpresa.

"Capitán Zaraki, teniente Kujisaki, ¡bienvenidos!" dijo el otro capitán. Ichigo se volvió y vio la GIGANTESCA figura de Kenpachi Zaraki mirarlo con una sonrisa malévola. Colgando de su hombro estaba una niña de cabello rosa y mejillas sonrosadas. Vestía un uniforme como el de Renji, y el gran hombre usaba un haori desgarrado. Ichigo se sentó derecho y la niña se acomodó en sus hombros.

"Estas pagando vos, ¿no?" dijo Kenpachi y se sentó junto a Kouryaku.

"¡Gatito!" chilló Yachiru, tirando de las orejas de Ichigo "Nunca antes te había visto, ¿también sos un shinigami?"

"No, está con el teniente Abarai. Es su amigo." Contestó Kira a la niña hiperactiva, porque Ichigo tenía sus manos en la boca y no podía formar palabras.

"Ah. ¡Soy Yachiru! ¿Y vos?"

Ichigo al fin pudo hablar.

"Ichigo..."

"¡Wow! ¡Hasta tu nombre es lindo, gatito!" dijo la chica, saltando a su regazo y abrazándolo "¡Kenny! ¡Quiero un gatito como él!"

"No lo necesitas. Y debe ser una perra extra cara." Kenpachi bebió su trago "Me gustaría saber como un teniente puede costeárselo."

"¡Él es un gato, no una perra, Kenny!" le grito Yachiru.

Repentinamente, Ichigo se sintió fuera de lugar. Ese era su trabajo, en cierto sentido, el vender su compañía, pero ser señalado así dolía. Cuando miro a Shuuhei, vio el destello en sus ojos, obviamente estaba disfrutando de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo Ichigo por las palabras de Kenpachi.

"Tengo mis métodos, capitán." Dijo Renji, tomando a Ichigo de la cintura con su brazo derecho y acercándolo más.

Kenpachi bebió más de su sake, y repuso "¡Bah! ¿A quién le importa? Me da lo mismo lo que te guste, colorado."

Al sentir la mano de Renji en su cintura, Ichigo supo que Renji estaba con él, y que le importaba un carajo lo que los otros pensaran de ellos.

"¡Yay! ¡El gatito es el novio de Renji!" Yachiru se volvió a sentar en el regazo de Ichigo y tomo un poco de sushi "¡Ten, Ichi!"

La niña prácticamente aplasto un rollo contra su boca.

"¡Bebe!" Yachiru tomo el vaso que Kira había vuelto a llenar y casi lo hizo ahogar. La niña rió por su reacción y siguió con el mismo juego.

"El amor duele." Le dijo Kira a modo de apoyo.

***=^..^=***

La reunión termino sin incidentes. Zaraki se marchó cuando Yachiru cayo dormida en sus brazos (Ichigo creyó que esa niña tenía energía infinita, así que, cuando se desvaneció, creyó que estaba muerta-_por segunda vez_-). Kouryaku se durmió sobre la mesa y una chica con anteojos, llamada Nanao, que tenía el aire de una perfecta traga libros, vino por él. Después, Ichigo supo que era su teniente y que aquella escena era algo muy común en Soul Society.

Shuuhei fue llevado a casa por Kira. El rubio tenía una expresión resignada cuando les dio las buenas noches a Ichigo y Renji, mostrando ningún problema al cargar el peso de su amigo al hombro, a pesar de que se viera tan delgado.

"Ese tipo lo ama." Dijo Ichigo cuando llegaban a la casa de Renji.

"¿Quién?"

"Kira. Está enamorado de Shuuhei."

"¿Cómo podes adivinarlo?

"Sexto sentido... nah, los humanos también tienen feromonas, pero no tan fuertes como las de mi raza. Cada vez que miraba a Shuuhei, las estaba destilando como polen al viento. Y Shuuhei estaba igual, pero por vos."

Renji permaneció callado un momento, nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Sabía que Shuuhei estaba tras él y nunca pensó que podía guiarlo a los brazos de Kira. Pero lo intentaría.

"¿Estabas celoso?"

"No." Dijo Ichigo, empacado.

Fueron al dormitorio e Ichigo dejó su cabeza descansar en el hombro de Renji, estaba cansado pero a la vez feliz con ser aceptado por Renji y haber sido reafirmado en frente de los otros shinigamis. Y el alcohol le daba una linda sensación en el cuerpo, un temblorcito que lo llamaba a dormir.

Renji lo tomo de la cadera y lo hizo recostarse en la cama, Ichigo lo miro con las mejillas ruborizadas y ojos entreabiertos. Estaba cansado, sí, peor si Renji quería, no iba a decir que no. Ichigo alzo los brazos y soltó el cabello de Renji, desenredándolo con los dedos. Renji se acerco y lo besó.

"¿Vamos a...?"

Renji lo miro.

"Estas cansado, y me parece que los dos necesitamos descansar esta noche. Mañana, Urahara nos quiere en su casa a primera hora."

"Mmm..."

Ichigo ayudo a Renji a quitarse las ropas y yacieron en la cama en silencio. Aunque hacia un poco de calor, Ichigo enredó su cuerpo al de Renji. Esperaba que, al acercar a Renji más, mantendría a los fantasmas alejados. Renji puso una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre sus cabellos, un poco sorprendido por la repentina necesidad del gato. Ichigo cerró los ojos, contando los latidos de corazón de su pareja.

"_No deberías perder el tiempo así."  
__Era de nuevo ese extraño lugar. Casi lo había olvidado. Era ese lugar de los edificios que estaban en sentido horizontal, el cielo sobre ellos y no había verde o criatura viva cerca. Su otra mitad lo miraba con esos ojos dorados. Tenía la misma apariencia a la de Toushirou en su forma humana, con la piel y el pelaje incoloro.  
_"_Te enamoraste de esa piña roja, ¿podía ser más estúpido?"  
_"_Sos parte mía, así que debes sentir lo mismo."  
_"_Tcht. Pero sabes, ¿por cuánto más vas a negar ésto?"  
__Shirosaki-esa cosa no tenía nombre, pero se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así- levanto la manga de su ropa y mostró la misma marca que tenia Ichigo. "Sabés que significa. Él ahora puede sentirnos, y vendrá por nosotros."  
_"_Lárgate, Shirosaki."  
__Shirosaki se aparto.  
_"_El amor hace a todos estúpidos."_

***=^..^=***

Urahara vio la diferencia en los ojos de Ichigo. Amor absoluto por el colorado.

Y dolía.

El nekobito estaba vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Renji le había prestado la noche anterior y le sentaba muy bien. Urahara llamo a Renji a su oficina y había un sobre en la mesa.

"Debes cumplir con tu palabra. Así que, ve a trabajar, debo tener unas palabras en privado con el teniente Abarai." La voz de Kisuke carecía de su usual tono juguetón, así Ichigo supo que algo no estaba bien. Pero obedeció y los dejó solos.

"Sí, Urahara-san"

Solo después de que Ichigo cerró la puerta, Urahara habló.

"Me parece que lo podemos llamar un buen trato."

"¿Disculpe?" dijo Renji.

"Esto." Urahara abrió el sobre y señalo unos puntos en los papeles que extrajo de este. Era el contrato que originalmente hizo con Ichigo por el asunto de los anteojos rotos. "Ichigo trabajaría por ti por un mes o mas gratuitamente haciendo tus quehaceres domésticos para que cubriera el precio de tus anteojos rotos. Pero si Ichigo hacia algo especial que disminuyera o incluso pagara la totalidad de la deuda, el tiempo a su servicio seria acortado o considerado terminado. Creo que algo como darle su virginidad a usted cubre más que la deuda acordada, pero no le cobrare ningún extra solo por esta vez."

Renji miro al contrato y luego a Urahara. Nunca leía esas cosas, pero el hecho que menos le gustaba era el tono de la voz de Urahara.

"Así que, considere su contrato con Ichigo cumplido y culminado."


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna  
**_**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, ya se sumó Byakuya/Ishida, y habrán más (irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, si leyeron la versión en inglés, ya deben saber)._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (habrá lemons)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~**_

_**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

_Originalmente, a esta altura estaba re confundida y cansada, y no tenía idea de cómo proseguir con esta historia.... estaba a punto de patear el tacho y mandar todo al diablo. Pero no me rendí, había asumido un compromiso (como ahora lo estoy haciendo al pasarla a castellano, aunque parece que a nadie le interesa dejarme una opinión-salvo dos personas-). Otro tema es que, como no conozco muy bien a los Arrancar, me tome muchas libertades en la caracterización (bah, en realidad con todos los demás también, eso es algo inevitable en este tipo de historias). Así, espero que disfruten esta historia hasta el final, son 17 capítulos ¡y ya estamos en el 8!_

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 8  
**"El olor a muerte va muy bien con esta escena."

Ulquiorra levantó sus ojos vacios al oír las palabras de Aizen. El pequeño inubito había matado al cazador que lo perseguía sin vacilar. Se volvió a atacar a Aizen, pero la repentina energía que reptaba del cuerpo de ese hombre le hizo repensar. Era fuerte, muy fuerte. Miró a Aizen, interesado.

"Nunca cambias de expresión, eso me conto Grand Fisher." Aizen miró de soslayo al cuerpo del cazador, desgarrado. La mano de Ulquiorra estaba aun cubierta por la sangre tibia, un golpe directo y aplastó al corazón entre sus dedos. La expresión sorprendida del sujeto era un visible. Después de esto, Aizen se volvió al nekobito de pelo azul "Y también hablo de este, Grimjow. Fuerte, pero cabeza dura, lanzado y que se choca a todo sin pensarlo."

Grimjow estaba en el suelo gravemente herido pero aun consciente. Estaba maldiciendo y tratando de incorporarse.

"¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué no lo mataste antes?" miro a Ulquiorra con odio.

"No pierdo el tiempo en basura." Le dijo Ulquiorra con su usual frialdad.

"¿Dónde están los otros dos?" pregunto Aizen.

"Escaparon."

"Oh." Aizen estaba un poco desilusionado, pero de todos modos, estos dos podrían ser una pieza interesante si la añadía a su colección. Prefería a los gatos, pero su premio mayor había sido cuando puso las manos en el plateado. Bueno, si había algo que tuviera, era paciencia. Le ordeno a su segundo que llevara a los dos a su casa.

Grimjow seguía furioso. No solo había sido derrotado por Ulquiorra otra vez (quien estaba en desacuerdo en enfrentar y matar al cazador), pero porque también había dicho que eso atraería atención innecesaria hacia ellos. Grimjow empezó otra pelea, pero Ulquiorra no tuvo dificultades en dejarlo tirado en el suelo, y sólo mató al cazador porque amenazaba su vida.

Para el libro de la vida de Ulquiorra, una cosa como las emociones, algo intangible que no podía ser visto por sus ojos, no existía. Por esto, siempre chocaba con la pasión salvaje que Grimjow mostraba en su accionar. En Gekkouha, siempre había sido igual. Aprendió a olvidarse de algo tan inútil como sentimientos tras haber sido criado allí. No era necesario perder tanta energía en esas cosas. Obedecía a Aizen porque era más fuerte que él, y, en el pasado, escapó de Gekkouha con Ichigo y Toushirou porque el gato naranja había mostrado cuan fuerte podía ser si se ponía las pilas. Pero ahora, seguramente estaban muertos, así que necesitaba un nuevo sitio. Aizen le proveía de eso si obedecía. Acepto el trato, llamándolo "Aizen-sama".

Aizen era un shinigami expulsado. Trato de engañar a su capitán y fue castigado con la restricción eterna de su zanpakutou y echado fuero de los limites de Soul Society, pero el poder restante era todavía algo de temer. Tenía un seguido llamado Kaname Tousen, un hombre de tez oscura y ciego, pero era extremadamente perceptivo acerca del mundo que lo rodeaba. En el mundo humano, Aizen uso su extremadamente agudo y maquiavélico intelecto para conseguir una enorme fortuna y con ello dejar que sus deseos fueran satisfechos. No pudo obtener el trono del mundo, pero en sus dominios era un rey absoluto. La única ley era su palabra, y aquellos que desobedecieran eran castigados, aún aquellos que habían abandonado todo por él. Después de un tiempo, se intereso en los semi humanos. Capturo la mayor parte de ellos en la selva para usarles como herramientas de estudio, y para ello invento a Gekkouha, el proyecto de semi humanos _Flor de la luz de la Luna_. En ese lugar reunió sus mejores especímenes y descubrió las diferencias que surgían cuando la sangre era mezclada, por ejemplo:

*****_un nekobito cruzado con otro de su clase daba por resultado un pura sangre. Usualmente, los pura sangre eran seres guiados más por instinto, sin la capacidad de lenguaje humano, pero lo entendían perfectamente. Carecían de reiatsu._

*****_una nekobito hembra cruzada con un humano daba un mestizo con más habilidades animales, pero podía hablar. Este mestizaje tenía un inusual cantidad de reiatsu y podía esconderse bajo la apariencia de un gato común. Ese era el tipo que eran Grimjow y Toushirou._

*****_un macho cruzado con una mujer humana también daba un mestizo, pero esta vez más humano. Era un tipo muy difícil de conseguir, porque el nekobito macho se ponía muy protector con su elegida, y atacaba a todos los masculinos que se le acercaran a la mujer cuando él se encontraba cerca. Por eso, las leyes recientes prohibían y declaraban ilegal esta cruza. Éste era el origen de Ichigo, y Aizen escogió a Masaki especialmente para ello. Perder al padre fue un poco inesperado, peor más lo fue la mujer desapareciendo con el niño en su vientre. Por este motivo no pudo recuperar a Ichigo hasta que fuera un niño de unos cinco años, (sólo para perderlo nuevamente), y porque este tipo de mestizaje ocultaba su naturaleza salvaje dentro suyo, sólo liberándola cuando fuera necesario o que estuviera bajo gran presión. Era muy probable que este mestizaje tuviera un reiatsu más poderoso que el tipo anterior, pero la información era insuficiente. _**(1)**

***l**_a cruza entre un inu y un neko, o viceversa, era imposible._

Por otro lado, el inubito resultó ser una raza muy deprimente. La mayoría no tenían espíritu de lucha y mayormente eran obedientes al deseo de su amo (algo que encontraba muy útil en ocasiones). Así que, sólo se quedo con los que le resultaban especiales.

Y había un tipo más: el kitsune.

Los resabios de los dioses del bosque eran el motivo por el cual se intereso en los semi humanos en un principio.

Encontró un zorro plateado muy joven llamado Gin un siglo atrás, y se lo llevo con su pareja, la zorra roja llamada Rangiku. Los crio juntos y estudio sus habilidades, y cuando se hicieron mayores, Rangiku quedo embarazada del zorro plateado, pero mientras Gin había sido mandado lejos a una misión, ella perdió al niño. Aizen experimentó con las habilidades de Rangiku, especialmente con esa en la que podía convertir su cuerpo en cenizas y casi desaparecer. Deseaba saber si algo sucedería durante el embarazo, pero ella se negó a obedecerle. Aizen la forzó usando la marca que había puesto en ella, y Rangiku finalmente obedeció, pero su cuando su cuerpo se hizo nuevamente carne, el cuerpo del bebé había sido dispersado por el viento. Su energía era demasiado débil aun para mantenerse y al ser separado del vientre materno el espíritu del pequeño zorro se deshizo. Aizen estaba muy disgustado por esta falla.

"En fin, sólo con observación y experimentación aprendemos cosas nuevas. Ahora lo sabemos."

Entonces Rangiku trato de atacarlo, por lo que fue severamente castigada. Cuando creyó que la zorra no iba a sobrevivir los brutales golpes que le había propinado, se la vendió a Grand Fisher. Milagrosamente, sobrevivió, pero ya no podría tener más hijos (los kitsune son diferentes de los neko e inu: al ser criaturas de orígenes más puros, mientras sus cuerpos fuesen compatibles, podían tener más de un hijo). Sabiendo esto, el zorro plateado enfrento a Aizen, pero casi pierde la vida en ello y escapo al bosque a refugiarse. Aizen sabía que Gin seguramente iría a buscar a Rangiku cuando descubriese que seguía viva; se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando la zorra roja no lo siguió al bosque. Se quedo atrás, para cuidar de los cuatro cachorros que estaban en Gekkouha porque era imposible sacarlos en ese momento. Así que Aizen aún tenía sus juguetes, y dejó a Gin hacer. Con el tiempo, lo recuperaría.

***=^..^=***

"Así que lo encontraste."

"Sí."

Aizen le miró con aire superior. Sólo la presencia de este hombre hacia la sangre de Grimjow arder, pero lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de mansedumbre que Ulquiorra tenía hacia este. La marca de su espalda también le ardía y hacia que su voluntad cediera.

"Y estuviste fumando nuevamente esa basura, ¿no es así?" inquirió Aizen "Nuevamente fuiste un gato desobediente, ¿no te parece?"

Grimjow rugió, sintiendo que un trozo de su espalda le era arrancado. Si sólo pudiese borrar esa sonrisa....

"Debería echarte, no has sido más que problemas, más caros de lo que vales. Pero creo que aun hay algo útil en ti, así que será tu última oportunidad. Trae a esos dos o veras." Aizen dejo a Grimjow jadeando y temblando en el suelo, con la mente nublada de dolor. Odiaba a ese hombre, y odiaba a Ichigo y a Toushirou por ponerlo en esa situación.

Se incorporo y fue a su habitación. Allí toco la marca que aun ardía y golpeó la pared con rabia. No era la mascota de nadie, aún cuando Aizen dijera lo contrario. Él odiaba muchas cosas en este mundo, mataba a cualquiera que lo mirase mal en las calles. Eso provoco que los ciudadanos llamaran al cazador en primera instancia. Revolviendo los bolsillos de las personas que mataba, encontró el Paco y lo probó. Esa mierda hizo que su mundo se hiciera un remolino en su mente, no sentía hambre o miedo, calor o frio, o nada. Con eso en su sistema, podía pasar una semana sin comer. Pero también hizo que sus compañeros se apartaran o lo esquivaran, y las peleas con Ichigo encrudecieron. Ulquiorra lo miraba con una expresión estoica, pero algo había cambiado en los ojos fríos. ¿Decepción?

El joven inu estaba parado a su lado, mirándolo con esos mismos ojos. Los odiaba.

"¿Qué querés, perro?"

"No entiendo porque insistes en proseguir en este comportamiento."

"Jeh." Grimjow se sentó en la cama "¿Estas preocupado, perro?"

Ulquiorra no le respondió. Sólo le toco el rostro. Esos condenados ojos...

Grimjow tomó la mano de Ulquiorra y lo tumbo en la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y llevo su rostro cerca al del inu. La misma expresión estoica, cómo deseaba verla contraída en ira, dolor, o lo que fuera. Lo que fuera, mientras no fuera ese silencio, ese estúpido silencio.

"Quítateme de encima" dijo calmadamente Ulquiorra "Basura."

En un moviendo rudo, Grimjow arrancó la parte superior de sus ropas y se vio un pezón rosado. Junto a éste, la marca de una mordida reciente. La sangre de Grimjow volvió a arder. Se acercó y tomó el pezón entre los dientes y lo mordió con fuerza, haciendo brotar sangre. Ulquiorra gimió y Grimjow lamió el liquido tibio.

El gato azul volvió a alzar la vista.

"¿Lo disfrutas tanto, el ser su mascota?" susurró Grimjow contra su garganta, y lo mordió "¿Ser la obediente mascota de tu Aizen-sama?"

Ulquiorra lo pateó en el estómago y se liberó. Fue fácil, porque Grimjow había perdido mucho peso en los últimos tiempos, y debido a su adicción, su mente estaba nublada por los tóxicos. ¿Dónde estaba la brava e indomable criatura del pasado? Este ser roto... no era el hombre que conocía. Esto era... basura.

Pero, aún así, no podía apartar la mirada.

"Nunca entenderías," dijo el inu, apartándose "_basura_. Esta vez, yo los buscaré."

Oh, ¡como deseaba Grimjow arrancarle la _cabeza_ al inu en ese momento!

"¡No me jodas, Ulquiorra! ¡Los puedo agarrar!"

"Entonces, hazlo."

***=^..^=***

"_Así que, considere su contrato con Ichigo cumplido y culminado."_

Las palabras se hundieron dentro de los oídos de Renji.

"No se preocupe, le enviare de regreso el uniforme que le prestó." Dijo Urahara, y empujo los papeles hacia Renji. "Si lo precisa, le puedo dar un recibo."

"Olvídelo." Le corto Renji "No me voy a ir con eso. Quiero un nuevo contrato si es lo que quiere que haga. ¡pagaré lo que sea!"

"¿Así que dice que quiere un nuevo acuerdo?" preguntó Urahara, viéndolo tras la sombra de su sombrero.

"Quiero comprar a Ichigo" exclamó Renji, golpeando rudamente la mesa "¡Sólo deme un maldito precio!"

Urahara frunció el ceño hacia el pelirrojo.

"¿Cree que es tan simple como eso, que puede venir y pedirme que se lo venda, así, sin más? Pensé que era un hombre de principios, pero cometí un error. Lo quiero fuera de mi casa."

"¡Mire quien habla sobre principios morales!" rugió Renji "¿usted es quien lo marco como un animal ordinario!" Renji iba a saltarle al hombre de sombrero cuando una espada desenvainada lo apuntó.

"Usted no sabe nada de mi o de Ichigo, así que cuide sus palabras, jovencito." El reiatsu de Urahara se elevó y Renji sintió la opresión. Era increíble, ¡como la de un capitán! "Se lo pediré otra vez, márchese y nunca regrese a este lugar. Esta vetado de nuestra lista de clientes."

Renji considero sus opciones. Si se enfrentaba a este hombre, no estaba seguro de ganar. Si ganaba, aun debería explicarle a sus superiores porque destruyo el lugar y mato al dueño. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así, y movió la mano a la empuñadura de su zanpakutou.

"Alto." Una mano en el hombro le llamo la atención. Renji se volvió y vio la broceada figura de Yoruichi. "¿Crees que Ichigo querría esto? Si te importa él, debes dejar las cosas terminar aquí, ¿o piensas que no le entristecerá que algo te pase?"

Renji no era un hombre que se acobardara ante una pelea, pero la mujer estaba en lo cierto. Debía pensar en Ichigo.

Se marcho sin volver la mirada a Urahara.

"¿No te excediste un poco?" le preguntó ella cuando el joven shinigami desapareció.

"No tiene lo necesario. Por eso deseaba que Ichigo estuviera con Kuchiki. Ese sí puede protegerlo."

"Pero olvidas que Ichigo no te pertenece. Sólo trabaja para ti porque te respeta, y se siente en deuda. Pero, cuando una persona se enamora, sacrifica cualquier cosa por amor."

***=^..^=***

"_Quiero comprarlo."_

Esas palabras estaban grabadas en el corazón de Ichigo, y el dolor era casi insoportable. Corrió al interior de la tienda.

Debía haberlo sabido.

Renji no le había prometido nada. Ni siquiera le había dicho si lo quería, y cuando lo pensó cuidadosamente, llegó a la conclusión de que Renji probablemente había sido hechizado por sus feromonas.

Oyó los pasos de Renji desaparecer en la distancia con cada segundo. Era cómico como en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado y sabia tanto sobre él. Deseaba correr tras suyo, pero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo. Sintió su corazón dividirse en dos: una diciéndole que se quedara y obedeciera al hombre que lo había protegido todos estos años, mientras que la otra gritaba por correr tras el pelirrojo shinigami. Y estaba el tema que pulsaba en su brazo.

"Hermano." Toushirou saltó a su hombro "Lo siento. Pero te lo advertí, estas personas son demasiado sensibles al efecto de nuestras feromonas." El gato blanco acarició la cara de Ichigo con su nariz, ronroneando. Era algo que sólo hacía para calmar a Ichigo. "¿Quieres que lo castigue?" siseó, e Ichigo sintió la energía helada surgiendo del cuerpo del gato "Puedo hacerlo, si me dejas."

Ichigo cerro los puños.

"Te... tenemos trabajo que hacer, Toushirou." Dijo Ichigo, y lo bajo de su hombro.

"Hermano..."

***=^..^=***

La mañana siguiente a su licencia médica, Renji llegó tarde al trabajo. Después de que Ichigo había sido apartado de su lado, fue encontrado con Rukia en el bar, ahogándose en sake. ¿Por qué la vida era tan perra? Aún al tratar de calmarse, muchos pensarían que se había vuelto loco. Nadie se molestaba tanto por la compañía de un semi-humano. Su amiga lo llevo a casa y escuchó sus rabietas, hasta que se hartó y lo pateó. Lo llamo cobarde.

"¿A quién le importa? Ya pasamos esto, Renji, cuando entramos a la Academia y aguantamos las miradas de los otros, descalificándonos. Siempre fuimos distintos a los demás, ¿pero qué importa? Si lo amas, no deberías rendirte."

Se sentó en su escritorio y sintió la resaca latir en su cabeza. Sólo deseaba que ese puto día terminara, así iría a tomar. Lo necesitaba. Su mano tocó algo blando, y vió que, sobre la mesa, había algo envuelto en una tela. Lo abrió y halló el uniforme que le prestó a Ichigo, perfectamente limpio y planchado.

Perfecto.

"Teniente, deseo hablar con usted." La gélida voz de Byakuya era lo último que deseaba escuchar Renji en ese instante. Pero se incorporo de su sitio y fue donde su capitán. Byakuya estaba sentado en su silla con su look impecable: el pelo perfectamente arreglado, y el haori calzando elegantemente a su cuerpo. Renji se detuvo a unos pasos de su escritorio.

"Escuche unas noticias inesperadas sobre su comportamiento en la Tienda Urahara." Dijo el capitán sin emoción "Urahara-san dijo que le amenazó."

"¿Qué hice qué?" Renji uso toda su paciencia para mantener su voz a raya. "Ese hombre decidió cancelar el contrato que tenía con Ichigo, y cuando solicite uno nuevo ¡me lo negó!" Byakuya lo miro duramente y Renji recordó bajar la voz.

"Dijo que trató de forzarlo a venderle uno de sus sirvientes, el gato naranja llamado Ichigo."

"Deseaba comprarlo para que no tuviera que seguir vendiéndose." Renji dijo estas palabras sin meditarlas "Y me negó la oportunidad de explicarme. Dijo que no era la persona que había esperado..."

"Así que te expulsaron." Determino Byakuya sin levantar ni una ceja.

"Si..." dijo Renji.

"Pero también dijo que trató de atacarle, y que él debió defenderse. Por ese motivo me llamó. No debería presionar así. Ni siquiera sabe si desea venderlo."

"No fue eso." Dijo Renji "Él... no me quería cerca de Ichigo. Era como si le quitase algo importante."

"Sabe, teniente, que algo como esto puede ganarle una suspensión o un tiempo detenido. Si este asunto llegase al comandante Yamamoto, podría terminar en su expulsión."

"¡Lo sé, capitán Kuchiki!" esta vez Renji ni siquiera trató de contenerse, y sus gestos mostraron su desesperación "Pero sólo deseaba mantener a Ichigo a mi lado... así no lo volverían a tratarlo como a un animal." El pelirrojo sintió un inusual ardor en sus mejillas. Tantas veces había enfrentado a la muerte, y esta simple resolución lo ponía nervioso: "Creo que me enamore de él..."

La expresión de Byakuya se suavizo ligeramente al oírlo. Recordó cuando Hisana y el compraron a Uryu en el remate de semi-humanos. Comprendía los sentimientos que perturbaban a su segundo, pero actuar tan descuidadamente no estaba permitido.

"Le enviare a investigar nuevamente ese templo abandonado. Hay una teoría sobre qué sucede allí así que creo servirá para tranquilizarle. Si esto va bien, considerare hablarle al dueño." Los ojos de Renji se abrieron como platos, como si su capitán fuera una aparición. ¿Lo iba a ayudar? Antes de que su boca golpease la mesa, Byakuya habló con su voz queda "Y no es una opción, es una orden."

Renji suspiro, debía saber que su capitán no sería tan generoso.

"Rukia lo encontrara allí. Debe partir esta noche."

"Sí señor."

***=^..^=***

El día culminó e Ichigo decidió ir a costarse, pero recibió un llamado de Urahara. Había evitado cruzarle en todo el día, haciendo las labores que encontrara. Pero ahora era imposible.

Ichigo había adoptado una expresión herida en el rosto. No era su usual bravura o el fruncido de ojos que le daba a la mayoría. Su dolor era tan profundo que no podía ocultarlo. Era como aquella vez, cuando le conto porque habían huido de Gekkouha. Urahara se sentía un poco culpable, pero Ichigo debía recordar su lugar.

"Ichigo," le dijo al fin "tienes una invitación a cenar en la residencia Kuchiki en una hora. Ha pasado rato desde que no te citas con él, así que creo debes ir."

Ichigo apretó los puños. No deseaba ir, no iba a estar con nadie más que no fuese Renji. Pero si Urahara insistía, iría, pero mantendría su distancia del noble.

"Sí, Urahara-san."

"Ichigo, deseaba hablarte acerca de lo que pasó ayer."

"No hay nada que discutir. Yo fui quien termino el trato al acostarme con él, así que creo que es un asunto cerrado."

"Ichigo," Urahara le asió de la mano "no soy el malo aquí."

Ichigo se soltó y fue a prepararse.

No fue Byakuya quien lo llamo, fue Rukia. Ichigo estaba un poco sorprendido cuando fue llevado a su habitación.

"Renji nunca fue un hombre que supiera expresarse debidamente." Dijo ella repentinamente "Siempre fue más un hombre de acción que de palabras, pero creo que eso te gusta de él, ¿o no?"

Ichigo se ruborizo ante sus palabras.

"Sé lo que pasó." Continuo ella "Mi hermano decidió mandar a Renji a investigar nuevamente el templo donde nos atacaron el otro día."

Al oír esto, Ichigo no pudo ocultar su temor: ¿y si esta vez lo mataban?

Apartó estos pensamientos, no era como si a Renji le importara él.

"No mal interpretes a mi hermano, sólo quiere que las cosas se calmen, pero creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto."

"Renji... Renji sólo desea comprarme como si fuera uno de esos anteojos que colecciona."

Rukia se mantuvo callada un momento.

"No quiero eso... no quiero ser un juguete para él."

"¿Te dijo algo al respecto?"

"No."

"Me dijo que no desea que sigas vendiéndote..."

"No necesito su lástima."

"Ichigo," Rukia midió sus palabras "Renji no haría eso. Te ama, y si no lo amaras también, este asunto no te afectaría tanto."

Ichigo se calló un momento, y dijo al fin "¿Por qué haces esto? También te gusta."

Rukia se ruborizo al verse descubierta, Ichigo era más perceptivo de lo que pensaba... o sólo lo era cuando se relacionaba con el pelirrojo, porque nunca se dio cuenta del coqueteo de Orihime o de los ojos anhelantes de Urahara.

"No es como si no pudiera vivir sin él." Repuso ella "Te ama a vos, no a mí. No en ese sentido, al menos. Crecimos juntos en Rukongai, distrito Inuzuri **(2).** Tras perder a muchos amigos, entramos a la Academia de Shinigamis, y nos hicimos uno. Esto fue hace más de un siglo, pero nos estamos yendo de tema, y el tiempo apremia." Le dio una carta. Ichigo la abrió y leyó que era necesitado en una investigación. Estaba firmada por el mismo Byakuya.

"Incluso tu amo no rechazaría una carta de invitación firmada por Byakuya Kuchiki, diciendo que tus habilidades de nekobito son altamente precisadas."

Rukia le sonrió.

"Es falsa, ¿no?"

"No del todo... es una carta que fue modificada por una amiga."

Corriendo en el medio de la noche con la morena shinigami no era algo que espero hacer cuando le llamaron. Incluso tenía sus dudas en aceptar la propuesta, sin embargo, el saber que estaría con Renji hacia su corazón saltar de felicidad. Este sentimiento de calidez, desde su interior, no era un deseo producido por el celo, era amor.

Ichigo nunca había estado tan lejos de lo de Urahara. Los arboles del bosque bailaban suavemente en la brisa de la noche, y sus sentidos percibían todos los aromas. Nunca antes se sintió tan en casa.

"Así que, acá estamos." Susurro Toushirou en su hombro. O iba a dejar a su hermano con el colorado otra vez.

"Rukia," llamo Renji, saliendo del bosque "¿por qué tardaste tanto...? ¡¿Ichigo?! ¿Qué haces acá?"

"Je. Nii-sama dijo que sus habilidades de nekobito podían servir." Repuso ella.

"¡Y yo quería castigarte por entristecer a mi hermano!" exclamo el gato blanco y Renji esquivó una lanza de hielo.

"¡Toushiro! ¡Basta!" el gato se volvió. Nunca antes había visto tanto enojo hacia él en los ojos de su hermano. Antes de que Ichigo dijera algo indebido, Rukia se metió.

"Bueno," tomo al gatito entre sus brazos "creo que es nuestro turno de patrullar. Los dejaremos un rato solos."

Renji espero porque se retiraran antes de hablar.

"Así que..."

"Quería decirte que no necesito tu lástima." dijo Ichigo antes de que Renji pudiera proseguir, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo el ceño "He vivido mi vida como lo precisé, y odio cuando la gente me disminuya, pensando 'que vida dura' tuve por lo que soy. No necesito que me rescates si esa era tu intención..."

Ichigo no pudo seguir, Renji lo había tomado de los brazos y besado rudamente.

"Gato tonto," le dijo entonces, ahora conteniendo la cara de Ichigo entre sus manos "¿no te das cuenta que me enamoré de vos? Lo último que quiero es que estés con alguien más."

Ichigo lo miró a los ojos. La pasión de ese hombre era la misma que sintió el primer día.

"Nadie debe tener el derecho a tocarte si no soy yo. Si te viera con otro, no sé qué haría."

Ichigo enredo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Renji mientras el pelirrojo lo besaba nuevamente. Se estaba ahogando en este amor, y no le interesaba evitarlo. Sólo deseaba sentir la piel de Renji contra la suya. Los brazos fuertes sostenerlo, la dura pasión llegando a lo más hondo de sus ser, y haciéndolo perder todos sus sentidos cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

¿_Cuándo_ Renji les quitó la ropa? ¡Mierda que era rápido!

El pelirrojo levanto su brazo izquierdo y los números grabados en su piel eran apenas visibles, pero ambos sabían que estaba allí. Ichigo repentinamente se sintió avergonzado y quiso liberarse, pero Renji le negó la huida. En lugar de eso, le besó la piel marcada.

"Nadie tiene el derecho a marcarte."

"Nadie más que vos." Agregó Ichigo, trayéndolo más cerca.

***=^..^=***

**1-por si preguntaban, la mamá de Uryu era una mestiza. Por eso lo abandono su papá.  
****2-'**_**perro colgado**_**' según la traducción latinoamericana  
****3-por favor, dejen su opinión. Proximo episodio: ¡el zorro plateado hace su acto de ingreso!**


	10. CAPITULO 9

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense. _**ABUSO**_(__**violación**__) y _**MUERTE DE PERSONAJE**_ (ya están avisados...)_

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, ya se sumó Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou y mención de Gin/Rangiku._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

_En este capítulo al fin se incorpora un lindo zorro plateado, y es mi manera de homenajear a mi maestra espiritual en lo que respecta a fanfiction: _**Miauneko**_, de __**Shades of Flames and Passion,**__ sobre King of Figher's y especialmente centrándose en la pareja Iori / Kyo. Ella escribió el que considero mejor fanfic (mas bien, novela) en un crossover con Yu Yu Hakusho, llamado __**"**_**TAYOU, TSUKI, HONOO TO BARA**_**"**__ sobre esta pareja, condimentándolo con la de Kurama/Hiei (aunque también hacia un Hiei seme, y debe ser la única pareja con la cual he podido llevarme bien en ambos sentidos-ustedes entienden a que me refiero ¿no?-). Gracias a ella, para mí los zorros son traviesos, muy sexys, y hacen lo que sea para obtener lo que desean, y por ello son también egoístas, porque, si bien pueden estar enamorados, no pueden con sí mismos, y andan detrás de aquello que les atraiga. __Ah, ¡y también son adictos al sexo!_

**Forgive me for I don't know what I gain**  
**Alone in this garden of pain**  
**Enchantment has but one truth:**  
**I weep to have what I fear to lose**

_Perdóname por no saber qué gané,  
solo en este jardín de dolor  
El encanto tiene sólo una verdad:  
Lloro poseer aquello que temo perder._

_**Nightwish:**_** Gethsemane**

**CAPÍTULO 9  
**Era una noche tranquila, como de costumbre. Sentado en el techo del templo, el zorro plateado observaba la luna. Allí vivía, y de vez en cuando algún otro semi humano que pasaba se quedaba algún tiempo. El otro día, un Hollow poseyó el cuerpo de un nekobito gris que vivía desde hacía un mes allí con él. Dos shinigamis lo mataron. No sintió pena por él, porque había sido débil al dejarse devorar de esa manera. Gin era consciente que la mayoría de los hollows que aparecían estaban tras de él, seguramente mandados por su antiguo amo, y no tenía dificultades en ocuparse de ellos. De todas formas, la estrategia de ocultar el reiatsu dentro del cuerpo del nekobito había sido algo nuevo. Bueno, hacia sus días un poco más divertidos.

Ahora, dos shinigamis habían ingresado al bosque con otros dos semi-humanos. Esos últimos eran diferentes a los que normalmente veía, tenían reiatsu, así que debían estar domesticados y, probablemente, atraerían más hollows.

Ladeó la cola y olfateo el aire.

¿Sexo?

Eso era algo nuevo...

Los otros dos se acercaban a donde estaba, y había algo familiar en el semi-no, era nekobito. Desde su punto de observación, pudo ver a la mujer shinigami y la figura blanca sobre su hombro. Interesante.

Rukia se detuvo frente la entrada del templo. Miro al techo, donde la forma de algo recién había desaparecido.

"Me parece que percibí algo."

Toushirou salto al piso y camino al frente, moviendo la cola con atención.

"Puedo sentirlo. Algo vive en este sitio."

"¿Podes llamarlo a que salga? Me gustaría hablarle."

Toushirou dio vueltas ante la entrada.

"No estoy seguro Si es un semi humano salvaje, no saldrá. Y si se trata de un kitsune... bueno, la única forma de que salga es cuando algo que desean les es ofrecido."

"Sabes mucho sobre ellos, como cuando estábamos en la cafetería."

Toushirou ingreso al templo.

"No." Su pelaje brilló, como si poseyera su propia fuente de energía "Conocí un kitsune, hace mucho tiempo atrás."

Dentro era completa oscuridad, y un par de fantasmas se les cruzaron. Rukia les hizo el konso a las almas, mientras Toushirou la seguía.

Repentinamente, el jardín trasero del templo apareció ante él. Se volvió a buscar a Rukia, pero no estaba. La gran luna llena brillaba casi como un sol con su luz fría.

"¿Rukia-san?"

"Aquí." Oyó la voz de la shinigami a su derecha "Vaya, eso fue extraño."

Toushirou la miro mientras se le acercaba.

"¿Lo sientes ahora? Le perdí el rastro..."

Rukia extendió la mano para tocarlo pero Toushirou siseo.

"¿Quién eres?" el pelaje del gato blanco se erizó y gruño, bajando las orejas. Empezó a brillar, emanando su poder frio, y Rukia lo miro, confundida

"Soy yo. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Una estalactita de hielo se estrello en el suelo, ante ella.

"No volveré a errar. ¡Muéstrate!"

Rukia lo miro en silencio y repentinamente su rostro se contrajo en una extraña sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron y dos orejas puntiagudas aparecieron, seguidas por una cola esponjosa, ambas de color plateado.

"Hum, no sos divertido." Dijo la cosa mitad Rukia "Pensé que me iba a poder divertir un poco con voz, Shirou-chan."

Y entonces aquella cosa se transformo en un zorro plateado.

"¡Pero si sos un lindo chibi!" le dijo el zorro, con un tono juguetón "¡No deberías ser tan serio!"

"¡No me digas así!" grito Toushirou, y lanzo una ola de hielo al zorro, que salto al otro lado del jardín.

Odiaba ser llamado por esa palabra. Así le había llamado _ese hombre_ entonces. Corriendo tras el zorro, no se dio cuenta que tras un arbusto se extendía un precipicio, y casi se cae. Trató de aferrarse a una rama, pero le resultaba difícil mantener el equilibrio.

"Que calentón, a pesar de que tienes el poder del hielo." Dijo el zorro, sentado mirándolo desde arriba, los parpados cerrados "¿Querés que te salve?"

Toushirou hizo un camino de hielo y trepo por este. El zorro rió.

"Bien, bien, Shirou-chan." Lo felicitó.

"¿Dónde está Rukia?"

"Ah... ¿ella? Me la comí."

El zorro volvió a esquivar una estalactita de hielo.

"¡No creo que te le hayas comido en seis segundos!"

"Ah, ¿te diste cuenta?"

Entonces, una extraña energía emergió y una figura monstruosa apareció. Aullaba como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor impensable, y tenía un hoyo en el medio del cuerpo.

"¿Por qué nunca me puedo divertir'?" inquirió el zorro y su forma cambio nuevamente. Ahora era un hombre, de cuerpo delgado y cabello plateado corto. Poseía las orejas puntiagudas y vestía una yukata color celeste cielo. Se paró en frente de la criatura con su sonrisa imperturbable.

El monstruo rugió y se lanzo contra el kitsune, quien salto grácilmente, y con un toque de su mano la cabeza del monstruo estallo.

Toushirou estaba anonadado, ¿cómo era posible que esta criatura fuese tan poderosa, y, aun así, ocultara tan bien su presencia? El zorro cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido, y se volvió a ver a Toushirou.

"Detrás de ti."

Toushirou apenas se cubrió con un escudo de hielo, pero una de sus patas fue rasgada por la zarpa del segundo Hollow. Llamo a su hielo nuevamente, pero su energía no era la suficiente para congelarlo.

"No seas idiota, usa tu forma humana." Le dijo el zorro "En ese tamaño, no podes usar tu poder al máximo."

"¡Nunca!" chillo Toushirou, resoplando. Esquivo un ataque y lanzo otras lanzas de hielo a la cabeza del Hollow, cegándolo. La herida, y el uso de tanta energía, lo estaban dejando sin reservas. Cuando trato de moverse, sus piernas cedieron y se desplomó en el suelo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

"Qué caprichoso." Dijo el kitsune y se adelantó. Con un veloz movimiento, corto la cabeza del Hollow.

"Eso fue innecesariamente peligroso, ¿sabías?" dijo el zorro, acercándose a la cansada figura de Toushirou.

El nekobito solo le clavo la mirada, estaba demasiado cansado para darle una respuesta. El zorro se agachó a su lado y su sonrisa desapareció un momento. Entonces, tomo una de las patas delanteras de Toushirou y lo hizo erguirse. Toushirou dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y en ese momento vio que su cuerpo había cambiado. Era el mismo cuerpo de aquel entonces.

"¿Qué hiciste?" grito, mirándose y, al percatarse de su desnudez, rápidamente se cubrió las partes privadas con las manos.

"Fuiste hechizado por un zorro. Por ese motivo, cuando te toqué, tu forma humana fue recuperada. Por eso no podías llamarla a voluntad, ni pudiste invocar ropas para que te cubran."

El zorro hizo sonar sus dedos y una capa apareció. Se la dio a Toushirou, quien la tomo con furia.

"Vuélveme a como era antes." Dijo Toushirou.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Dije que me vuelvas a ser un gato! ¡No quiero volver a este cuerpo!"

"Bueno, Shirou-chan..."

"¡Mi nombre no es Shirou-chan, es Toushirou!"

"Y yo soy Gin, ¡un gusto!"

Gin extendió la mano y Toushirou lo rechazo.

"¡Vuélveme a como era antes!"

"No puedo." Dijo el zorro, y Toushirou lo miro con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. "Hueles como Ran... ella era la que podía hacer esas cosas, yo no tengo ese poder. Y vos podes llamar a tu forma gatuno a voluntad... pero me parece que te llevará tiempo aprender a hacerlo."

Toushirou cerró los ojos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir. ¡Estaba tan furioso! Odiaba esta figura, era la razón por la cual ese hombre le puso las manos encima aquella vez. Se aferro fuerte a la tela que ahora lo cubría. Si, a veces su forma humana se mostraba, pero solo cuando estaba molesto. Pero, vivir nuevamente así...

"Te voy a matar..." exclamo Toushirou, secándose las lagrimas de la cara.

"Vamos, vamos, chibi..."

"¡No VUELVAS A LLAMARME _ASÍ_!"

Entonces, se mostro el color rojo. Dos gemas ardientes sobre el plateado. Gin lo golpeo y le hizo caer.

"Me parece que no tenés derecho a darme ordenes en mi casa, y menos cuando sos tan débil."

Toushirou se seco la sangre de la boca y entonces pudo ver los números grabados en la muñeca. Rangiku.

"Dijiste Ran... ¿Te referías a Rangiku?"

No esperaba respuesta, pero el zorro lo hizo.

"Sí."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no la salvaste? ¿Por qué la dejaste allí?" el rostro del zorro carecía de su sonrisa burlona y los ojos estaban otra vez cerrados "¡Ella ahora está muerta!"

"Nunca entenderías, gato."

Gin se le acerco y puso una mano en la herida de su pierna. El reiatsu del zorro plateado brilló, y después de un momento, estaba curado. Entonces, sin aviso, Gin besó la frente de Toushirou.

"Duerme."

***=^..^=***

"_¿Toushirou?"  
_"_¿Sí?"  
_"_¿Qué pasó hoy en la oficina del Amo?"  
_"_Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?"  
_"_Algo te molesta."  
__En realidad, después de la reunión, Toushirou sentían una extraña ansiedad que le gritaba que huyera de ese lugar porque algo muy malo iba a pasar. Mañana, Aizen dijo que vendría a verlo en privado.  
__"Nah, no te preocupes." vio a Ichigo rascarse la parte interna del brazo y decidió darle un vistazo.  
__"¿Qué es esto?" unos números estaban labrados en la piel, aun rojos.  
__"El amo mando a alguien a hacerlo mientras estabas en su oficina. Dijo que era necesario."  
__Toushirou trago, tratando de sacarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta. ¡Eran los mismos números que Aizen había marcado en su muñeca esa misma tarde! ¿Así que Ichigo y él habían sido dados a ese hombre?  
_No._ Iba a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que su hermanito fuera lastimado.  
__"Toushirou?"  
__"Es tarde, debemos ir a dormir."  
__"¿Y Grim?"  
__"Volverá cuando alguien le dé una patada."  
__Ichigo rio al oírlo.  
__"Yo voy por él" dijo Ulquiorra con su voz aburrida y dejo el dormitorio. ¿Quién podía entender a ese perro?  
__La mañana llego, pero el sol se oculto tras nubes grises. Amenazaba con lluvia. Los chicos odiaban esos días, acostumbraban mandarlos a aprender alguna cosa aburrida para sus futuros amos. Rangiku llamo a Toushirou aparte a media mañana. Era hora de prepararlo para Aizen.  
__Lo baño con extremo cuidado, aun cuando el ya no era un niño y no necesitase ayuda para hacerlo. Aun cuando él se sonrojo y trato de apartarla y que lo dejara solo. Ella le dio un aceite para que se pasara en su piel perlada que le hizo oler a sándalo. Toushirou la dejo secarle el cabello con una toalla. Por un momento, Rangiku sintió como que estaba preparando a su hijo para su boda... Nada más lejano a la realidad.  
__Le entrego un lindo yukata color celeste cielo, con diseño de grullas en la parte baja. Estaba muy hermoso. Ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo contra su pecho.  
__"Rangiku... No puedo respirar..."  
__"Perdón, Shirou-chan." le dijo ella y él vio una lágrima solitaria en su mejilla.  
__"¿Estás bien?"  
__Ella no respondió. Tomo las ropas sucias y las puso en una cesta. Después, llevo a Toushirou al salón de almuerzo de los invitados. Ya era el medio día.  
__"Lo siento." dijo ella en un tono tan bajo que Toushirou casi no la escucho mientras ingresaba a la habitación y la puerta era cerrada detrás suyo. Aizen ya estaba allí.  
__"Hola, Toushirou." los ojos de Aizen brillaban nuevamente con esa extraña luz. Era deseo. Sus instintos le gritaban por que se echara a correr, pero no se acobardó. Niño caprichoso. "Ven, siéntate y come. Ya es hora del almuerzo."  
__Toushirou se acerco y se sentó frente a Aizen, quien lo observo comer. La comida era exquisita, y el nekobito olvido sus miedos al distraerse en eso. Cuando termino su plato, miro a Aizen.  
__"Chibi, ¿estuvo rico?"  
__Toushirou se ruborizo al oír ese apodo.  
__"Si, perdone."  
__"No hace falta, chibi. Eres tan lindo."  
__La mano de Aizen le tomo la cara y la otra se apoyo sobre su pierna. Toushirou encontró esto muy incomodo, y trato de apartarse.  
__"¿Te gustaría saber que hay de postre?" Susurro Aizen muy cerca a su cara "Helado..."  
__Toushirou podía ser inocente, pero entonces se dio cuenta que haber bajado la guardia había sido un error. La mano en su pierna se acerco a su entrepierna y la otra se deslizo dentro de su yukata.  
__"No... Yo..." Toushirou llamo a su poder del hielo, y la mano de Aizen se cubrió de hielo. El hombre frunció el ceño y Toushirou sintió las marcas en su muñeca arder, sus sentidos ser atontados por el dolor. Grito.  
__"Chibi malo, debo enseñarte a respetara tu amo" dijo Aizen y aflojo el obi de Toushirou, y con eso le ato las manos en la espalda. Entonces, abrió el yukata y encontró la erección del gato.  
__"Qué lindo, chibi."  
__Toushirou se resistió, pero Aizen le sujeto las piernas con su propio peso y lamio las lágrimas que ahora mojaban la cara de Toushirou. Deliciosas.  
__No le tomo mucho tiempo hacer que el gato se corriera en su mano, y Toushirou nunca antes se sintió tan agotado y avergonzado. Solo vio puntos blancos en su campo visual, y entonces escuchó unos ruidos, como de ropas siendo removidas. Entonces, sus piernas fueron separadas y levantadas, y ahora una mano le tocaba ese sitio, esa entrada, dedos presionando dentro de él desvergonzadamente.  
__"¡No!"  
__Los dedos no se detuvieron hasta que encontraron algo dentro de él que lo hizo volver a gritar de vergüenza y placer.  
__"Lindo chibi..." dijo Aizen, su voz ronca de deseo. Lo acaricio sin vacilar, haciendo que el gato blanco gritara su excitación.  
__Los dedos fueron retirados y entonces algo más forzó su entrada.  
__"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Toushirou corrió hasta que el sol le cegó los ojos, y se detuvo junto a un árbol de sakura. Se inclinó y vomito. Resoplando, se limpio la boca. Se sentía afiebrado.

"¿Siempre tan ruidoso por las mañanas?"

Toushirou se volvió rápidamente a mirar la delgada figura del zorro ante él. Esa maldita sonrisa le hacía hervir la sangre. Ciegamente se arrojo contra él, pero el zorro lo tomo de un brazo y lo pateo detrás de las rodillas, haciéndolo caer. El gato se resistió hasta que lamentos pudieron oírse.

"¡Te odio! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" Gin no sabía si el gato realmente se dirigía a él "¿Por qué siquiera naci...?"

El gato se mantuvo callado un momento hasta que levanto los ojos a Gin.

"¿Por qué no me matas?" dijo Toushirou "Este es tu territorio, ¿no? Podrías matarme, y nadie te reclamaría."

Gin lo soltó y Toushirou se derrumbo en el suelo.

"Sé hombre. Ran debió ver algo en ti que valía la plena salvar."

_Es igual a él, Gin. Igual al bebé que murió... Lo vi en un sueño.  
__No puedo dejarlo así nada más, Gin._

**_Por favor, R&R_**


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou y mención de Gin/Rangiku._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

**NOTA:** recomiendo leer este capítulo con la canción "Vermillion" (segundo ending de "Bokurano").

**Vermillion bokura ha ikiru koto ni shigamitsuita keredo  
Vermillion sore wo kakkou warui to ha omowanai  
Vermillion bokura no naka ni shizuka ni nagareteru mono ha  
Vermillion ano sora yori akaku hageshii mono da yo  
Akaku hageshii mono da yo**

**Bermellón: nos aferramos a la vida, pero  
****Bermellón: no pensamos que eso fuera una cosa horrible  
****Bermellón: la cosa que quitamente corre dentro nuestro  
****Bermellón: es algo más rojo y más violento que aquel cielo  
****Algo más rojo y más violento.**

***=^..^=***

**CAPÍTULO 10  
**Lluvia. La lluvia que había deseado ahora caía en el mundo torcido de su mente, donde él y su otra mitad existían.

Lluvia.

Esta lluvia no daba ninguna sensación física: frío o humedad. Sin embargo, daba tal desasosiego y dolor al alma, que hubiera preferido el frio o cualquier otra cosa.

_¿No te dije que iba a pasar esto?_

Ichigo no reacciono a la voz burlona, estaba demasiado cansado de todo. Rukia y Toushirou seguramente estaban muertos. Ulquiorra y Grimjow también.

Renji no estaba muerto, pero había sido lastimado por su culpa. Toda la gente que amaba y trataba de proteger terminaba así.

La lluvia se enrareció, y frente suyo y de su reflejo una puerta apareció. Sin ruido alguno, se abrió lentamente. Shirosaki miro a la puerta, y sabía lo que vendría de su interior. Era la puerta a las memorias de ambos. Ichigo empezó a recordar.

Llovía aquel día en que habían sido confinados a una habitación para practicar algo. Toushirou fue apartado de su lado a media mañana y no lo vio en el almuerzo. Rangiku apareció con una expresión rara en el rostro, y cuando le pregunto por el gato blanco, solo consiguió silencio como respuesta.

Cuando comieron el almuerzo, Ichigo sintió como que algo estaba mal. Era como... si algo terrible hubiera pasado. Y cuando estaba por probar su comida, un sonido llego a sus oídos. Era como un grito, ahogado por la distancia. La voz de Toushirou.

"¡Ran-nee! ¡Escuche algo!" dijo.

"Sí, tus gritos." Le dijo ella.

"¡No! ¡Era Toushirou!"

Ella se quedo callada y la sonrisa que le había enseñado hasta entonces desapareció. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del gatito y susurró:

"Lo siento..."

Ichigo iba a decir algo, pero permaneció callado. En cierta forma, Ran-nee le recordaba a su mamá, con el largo cabello y la amplia sonrisa. No quería verla triste, así que dejo que lo abrace y se quedo quieto.

Cuando bajo el sol, la lluvia ya había parado horas antes.

Ichigo anduvo por los pasillos en busca de Toushirou. Llego al comedor de invitados y pudo oler la esencia del gato blanco, así que entro.

El lugar estaba desordenado y olía raro. Había rastros de una comida en la mesa y pudo ver una puerta más allá. La empujo y descubrió un dormitorio. En el suelo yacía Toushirou, desnudo y golpeado, con algunos tajos y sangre entre las piernas. El olor se hizo más fuerte.

"¿Toushirou? ¿Toushirou?"

Ichigo se acerco al nekobito inmóvil. Estaba vivo, porque podía ver el movimiento de su pecho, indicando que respiraba. ¿Qué paso allí?

"¡Toushirou!"

El gato blanco movió las orejas y con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Miro a Ichigo con sus grandes ojos verdes, que carecían de su usual energía. Ichigo no sabía por qué, pero se puso a llorar.

"¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te... te lastimo a vos también...?" susurro el blanco, acariciándole la cabeza. Ichigo sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Que... bueno."

Toushirou dejo de acariciarlo y miro a su cuerpo con asco. Su apariencia fue la causa de lo que había sucedido. Cerró los ojos y su forma cambio a la de un gato. Ichigo estaba sorprendido.

"Nunca te había mostrado esta forma, ¿no? Puedo transformarse así."

El gato se acerco a Ichigo y se encaramo en su hombro.

"Nunca más deseo ser como era antes."

"¿Ichigo? ¿Toushirou? ¿Están ahí?"

Era la voz de Rangiku.

"¡Ran-nee!"

Rangiku los vio y entonces los abrazó.

"Lo siento. No esperaba que hiciera a hacer semejante cosa..." susurro ella, y ellos pudieron oler el alcohol en su aliento. Toushirou deseaba gritarle, apartarla, pero no pudo. Al fin había visto la marca en su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja. Era una prisionera, como ellos. "Toushirou... yo... no querés volver a tener tu forma humana, ¿verdad? Puedo sellarte en esta, si me dejas."

"Sí."

Rangiku tomo al gato blanco en sus brazos y le beso la cabeza.

"Listo."

"¿Así nada mas?"

"Hay solo una manera de que se pueda quitarte ese sello, pero no creo que lo queras saber, ¿no?"

El gato no respondió. Después de un rato, salto de sus brazos y volvió a los hombros de Ichigo.

"Los voy a liberar, hijos míos. Vamos."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La voz de Grand Fisher rugió a sus espaldas. Los nekobito temblaron.

"Los dejo en libertad. ¡Tú y tu amo no tienen derecho a lo que les hacen!"

"¡Cállate puta!" Grand Fisher la pateo. "¿Desde cuándo te crees con el derecho de criticar mis negocios? ¿Querés que te venda a un telo de putas?"

"¡Ran-nee!" grito Ichigo y fue con ella.

"Amo, yo nunca me opuse a lo que me ordenó, pero esto es... ¡esto es demasiado!" exclamo Rangiku y se incorporó "Ichigo, tu mamá te espera afuera. Ve."

"Pero Ran..."

"¡Ve!"

"¡Vámonos, Ichigo!" dijo Toushirou, y entonces Ichigo empezó a correr.

"¡Perra!"

Rangiku grito. La marca en su cuerpo quemaba y Grand Fisher la pateaba repetidamente, y el sonido de huesos rotos llego a los oídos de los gatos. Ichigo se volvió a ver la horrenda escena y entonces ciegamente se lanzo contra Grand Fisher.

"¡Déjala!" chillo, clavando sus garras en la pierna de Grand Fisher. Toushirou le arrojo una lluvia de lanzas de hielo, pero el sujeto apenas fue lastimado por el ataque.

"¡Basuras!" Grand Fisher tomo a Ichigo de cabello y lo arrojo al piso. Toushirou salto y le rasguño la cara, pero una de sus manos lo sujeto y tiro contra la pared. Ichigo se incorporó con dificultad y volvió a encarar al hombre que estaba tras Rangiku.

"Pedazo de mierda," Grand Fisher esta vez tomo a Ichigo del cuello y empezó a ahogarlo. "¡Te voy a matar! ¡Nadie necesita una mascota que muerde la mano de su amo!"

Grand Fisher iba a golpear a Ichigo cuando Rangiku lo cubrió con su cuerpo, y entonces él la golpeo repetidamente, gritándole que saliera del medio, que lo dejara matar al pequeño bastardo. Al final, el hombre se canso y paro. Ichigo sintió el peso muerto sobre él y se dio cuenta que Rangiku estaba muerta.

"¿Ran-nee?"

Algo dentro de Ichigo se rompió entonces, la sangre escarlata que pintaba sus ropas era todo lo que podía ver. Ichigo se descubrió en cuatro patas y siseándole a Grand Fisher. Su cuerpo hervía de odio, de dolor, con la necesidad de alimentar su pena y acallar el lamento de su alma.

"Oh, ¿ahora creés que tenés suficientes bolas para enfrentarme? Vení, dale."

Nunca antes se había movido tan velozmente. Todo alrededor se movía lentamente, como si fuera una película en cámara lenta. Podía ver los movimientos de Grand Fisher y evitarlos. Sus garras estaban más filosas que antes, con simples movimientos, corto la carne, desgarro los músculos, separo trozos del cuerpo del hombre. Grand Fisher gritó y callo debido a que sus tendones fueron cortados. Cuando miro arriba, vio nuevamente al nekobito, peor no era naranja con ojos chocolate, era blanco, con ojos dorados viéndolo con odio y deseo asesino. Ichigo le salto encima y clavo los dientes en su garganta, perforando una arteria. Arranco un pedazo de carne y lo escupió mientras la sangre escarlata le teñía el pelaje.

***=^..^=***

Escarlata. Aún cuando esos ojos estaban cerrados, recordaba el color.

La figura de ese hombre era fina y grácil, y sencillamente ocultaba su fuerza. Recordaba cómo Rangiku había sellado su forma y se pregunto: ¿era tan sencillo romper el hechizo? ¿Con sólo ser tocado por otro kitsune?

Toushirou se acomodo la tela que Gin le había dado la noche anterior sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Observo como el zorro la tocaba y se transformaba en un yukata. Toushirou estaba sorprendido como tan sencillamente usaba el kitsune sus habilidades. Miro a Gin con desconfianza, ¿por qué lo ayudo la noche previa? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación extraña cuando estaba cerca de él?

"La shinigami te buscaba," dijo Gin y Toushirou fue retirado de sus pensamientos.

_Rukia_, se había olvidado de ella...

El nekobito corrió al templo y encontró a Rukia junto al cuerpo herido de Renji, secándose lagrimas de los ojos. Lo miro y por un momento estuvo alarmada. Luego se relajó.

"¿Shirou-chan...? ¿Sos vos?"

"Sí..." casi carraspeó y se le acerco "¿Qué pasó?"

"No sé... lo encontré así después de que salí del templo y pensé que había sido el ataque de un Hollow, pero no es una herida producida por uno. También descubrí a ese nekobito azul medio muerto, y al inu que ya estaba muerto."

Toushirou vio las figuras quietas de Grimjow y Ulquiorra no muy lejos de donde estaba Rukia y Renji.

"¿Ichigo? ¿Donde esta?"

"Se lo llevo él." Respondió el kitsune "Aizen es tu dueño, ¿no? Se escaparon de él, pero al fin los encontró...."

"A mí no me posee nadie." Dijo secamente Toushirou, mientras miraba al kitsune. Por alguna razón, esa criatura lo enervaba ponía inquieto, pero, igualmente, algo dentro suyo deseaba estar cerca del kitsune. Esos parpados cerrados ahora estaban fijos en las marcas de su muñeca.

Toushirou tapo las marcas. Así que, el pasado finalmente los alcanzaba.

"Debo salvarlo." Dijo al fin.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¡Voy a confrontarlo!"

"¡Espera, Toushirou!" lo llamo Rukia "¿Hablas de Sosuke Aizen, el shinigami expulsado que trató de destronar al Rey? ¡Debes estar loco! Aun los capitanes no pudieron vencerle y solo sellaron su zanpakutou, pero su poder sigue siendo grande. ¡No puedes dejarme con este lio acá! El escuadrón cuatro ya llega, creo que debemos esperar y volver donde Urahara, y ver qué podemos hacer. Aun cuando Ichigo no se esperaba que estuviera aquí, Aizen casi mata a Renji sin razón, así que Soul Society no se quedara de brazos cruzados en este tema, estoy segura."

"Este no es asunto de Soul Society, Rukia-san. Siempre fue asunto nuestro. Necesitamos ocuparnos solos de esto." Dijo Toushirou "Ichigo siempre me protegió cuando estábamos en las calles y cuando Urahara-san nos adoptó. Siento mucho lo que le paso a Abarai-san, nunca quise en verdad que le pase algo porque Ichigo lo ama. Estoy realmente agradecido de los que compartimos juntos."

Toushirou se inclino ante ella y corrió.

"¡Toushirou!"

El gato blanco corrió hasta que sus piernas cedieron. El bosque verde empezó a girar alrededor suyo y necesito descansar en el suelo y cerrar los ojos. Los sonidos de las aves eran lejanos, como si fueran ahogados por el ruido del latido de su corazón.

"¿Siempre corres así?" pregunto la voz juguetona del zorro sobre él. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en perseguirme?"

Toushirou fijo sus orbes esmeraldas en la cara de Gin. La sonrisa se desdibujo un poco y el kitsune se acerco más.

"¿Sabías que soy una persona a la que le molesta mucho cuando sus dominios son invadidos? Entraste en mi hogar, me atacaste, y trajiste problemas. ¿Ahora te parece que podes irte, así nomas, sin siquiera pagarme el problema que causaste?"

Gin tomo la muñeca marcada de Toushirou. El chico estaba tan mareado, que solo se dio cuenta que hizo el zorro cuando hizo otra cosa.

El kitsune mordió la marca y la sangre brotó. Si no hubiera estado tan sorprendido, Toushirou hubiera gritado. Simplemente... observó.

Gin lamio la sangre que salía, borrando las marcas hechas por Aizen. Gin nunca podría ser domado por persona alguna y ninguna marca o cadena podía ponérsele.

Este pequeño gatito ahora iba a ser suyo, porque, a pesar de lo que dijo Rangiku, este chico no era el que había muerto. Este estaba muy vivo.

_Es igual a él, Gin. Igual al bebé que murió... Lo vi en un sueño._

_No puedo dejarlo así nada más, Gin._

_La voz de Rangiku estaba confusa por el alcohol. Siempre le había gustado beber, y también a Gin, pero esta vez ella solo trataba de caer en un coma etílico. No era que él no se sintiera mal por el bebé, o no quisiera vengarse del hombre que les había causado tanto dolor. Pero ese hombre era demasiado fuerte y conocía todos sus trucos, y Ran estaba demasiado harta de correr._

"_Lo pude ver en ese sueño... cuando me abrazaste en tus brazos, después de que hicimos el amor. Tenía tu pelo plateado... era tan bello..."_

_Rangiku lloró en su pecho, avergonzada de sí misma._

"_Esos niños... no puedo dejarlos solos... necesitan que alguien los ame..."_

_Se quedaron callados un momento. Entonces, Ran lo besó por última vez._

"_Sos libre, Gin. Ve a tu amado bosque, porque mi único hogar ahora es ese lugar."_

***=^..^=***

Bermellón.

Todo era un color rojo, furioso y doloroso.

Las llamas lamian las paredes, devorándolas sin problemas, borrando todo lo que paso allí. Llamas amarillas y rojas, cubrieron el área e iluminaron la noche como si fuese un día oscuro.

Ichigo estaba cubierto de un bermellón húmedo, mirando con ojos vacios a la destrucción del lugar. La forma gatuna de Toushirou estaba en su hombro, y el gato azul y el perro estoico los observaban, esperando por su decisión. Lagrimas frescas corrían p0or las mejillas del gato naranja, limpiando el bermellón de su rostro.

"Hermano..."

Ichigo miro a las luces de neón de Karakura y camino en su dirección.

Se aferraron a la vida con toda la fuerza que tenían. No tenían un motivo, sólo deseaban vivir y sentir el mundo, ver qué se les había negado hasta entonces. Sin embargo, sólo encontraron rechazo, miedo o asco en los ojos de la gente que se cruzaban. Empezaron a pasar hambre, y se pelearon por un trozo de pan podrido que encontraron en la basura, y entonces Grimjow le grito a Ichigo que habría sido mejor seguir siendo mascotas de Grand Fisher a morir de hambre en las calles.

"Si ustedes dos les hubieran dado lo que querían, ¡no estaríamos en esta mierda!"

Ichigo le dio un puñetazo. En sus normalmente calmos ojos chocolate un brillo dorado asomó.

"¡Cerrá el pico! ¡No sabes nada....!"

"Sé que los quería para su uso personal. ¿Cuál era el drama? Se la chupabas y te daba un lugar tibio donde estar. Al menos nosotros no éramos deseados, nos podríamos haber arreglado."

Ichigo le cayó encima y volvieron a pelear. La genta de alrededor les grito que hicieran silencio, pero no le prestaron atención. Se rasguñaron, mordieron y desgarraron la piel.

Entonces apareció un grupo de drogadictos, que estaban molestos con ellos porque les invadieron el lugar y ya no podían cobrarse sus "peajes" de la gente que pasaba para comprarse droga.

Los gatos dejaron de pelear para deshacerse de ellos. Ichigo, Toushirou y Ulquiorra los dejaron ir sin muchas heridas, pero Grimjow estaba tan molesto que mato a un pobre diablo sin cuidado. Un color rojo le ensucio las manos, pero no era tan hermoso como el que había cubierto a Ichigo ese día. El chico había brillado entonces, y Grimjow estaba seguro que nada que viera podía ser mejor que eso.

Eso no cambiaba el hecho que estaba enojado con el gato naranja por ponerlos en esa situación.

Grimjow revolvió entre las cosas y encontró las pipas con droga. La primera vez que la probó, sintió sus sentidos enloquecer, como si fuese el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Y entonces la feroz imagen de Ichigo, cubierto de bermellón, estaba frente de él otra vez.

Entonces llego el cazador y fueron separados. Aizen los llevo con él, y Grimjow se sumergió más en su adicción. Estaba totalmente ido por días, y se olvidaba de que hacia esas veces. Ulquiorra siempre iba con el amo por su aprobación y hacia todo lo que le ordenaba. Odiaba eso. Odiaba al perro por su mirada superiora, y la lástima que a veces brillaba en sus ojos por él. Ese perro nunca iba a ser como Ichigo. Deseaba el otro gato, no solo para una pelea, sino para también tumbarlo y hacerle chillar de placer, ver los irises dorados deleitados de la sangre que goteaba de sus manos, o, al menos, verlo morir por sus manos. Algo que le mostrara al otro gato cubierto nuevamente de bermellón.

Entonces, vio al gato naranja en los brazos del shinigami pelirrojo y deseó arrancar esa mano. No eran celos, Grimjow nunca supo como sentir algo semejante. Era el hecho de que el gato en brazos del shinigami no era el real que había visto. El real estaba dentro de Ichigo, y era la única razón por la cual se quedo bajo el yugo de Aizen. Deseaba tocar, ver, morder, devorar o ser devorado por esa criatura.

Abrió los ojos.

"¡Oh, se despertó! ¡Kenny!"

Yachiru estaba feliz. ¡Al fin, el lindo gato azul había despertado! Le gustaba el gato desde que lo había visto ser traído al Seireitei. Olía como Ichi, como la sangre, a muerte y a hombre. Sabía que Kenny podía llegar a divertirse con este si probaba.

"¡Gatito azul!"

Yachiru tiro de las orejas del gato, y Grimjow le golpeo la mano. ¿Quién carajo era esta piba? La niña de cabello rosa lo miro con sus grandes ojos con curiosidad. No estaba molesta por su agresividad, era como si estuviera... ¿contenta?

"¡Oles como Ichi!"

"¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"¡Soul Society! ¡Kenny!"

La enorme figura de Zaraki apareció. Grimjow ni se inmuto ante la apariencia del gran hombre.

"¿Me lo puedo quedar? ¿Puedo? ¡Estoy segura de que puedo!"

Kenpachi Zaraki era un hombre de hábitos sencillos. Amaba pelear, mostrar su fuerza y dejarse ser llevado por el gozo de la lucha. A su modo, amaba a la pequeña Yachiru. Sin embargo, tener esta criatura... no le encontraba sentido.

"No necesitamos a este gato miedoso."

Grimjow le clavo la mirada.

"¿A quién le decís miedoso, mutante? ¡Estoy seguro que sos solo palabras!"

"Oh..." dijo Yachiru.

"¿Eso es una amenaza, gato?"

"Por supuesto" Grimjow se encogió ante el repentino dolor de sus heridas.

"Je. Cuando te cures, ya veremos... mientras, te lo podes quedar."

"¡Sí!" rio Yachiru y abrazo al nekobito, quien trato de apartarla. ¿En que se había metido _esta vez_?


	12. CAPITULO 11

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou, mención de Gin/Rangiku y Gin/Toushirou._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

**CAPÍTULO 11  
**Momo estaba molesta. La imagen en frente de ella era, de lejos, lo extraño que hubiera siquiera soñado. Iba así:

Recibió la noticia de que Rukia había regresado a Soul Society con un Renji mal herido. Aparentemente, los hollows les habían tendido una trampa y Renji había tenido lo peor. Ella sabía que Ichigo fue con ellos, porque ella misma ayudo a Rukia a convencer a Nanao para que falsificara la carta. ¿Dónde estaba? Y también, ¿Qué había sido de Shirou-chan? No lo vio cuando Renji fue ingresado a la división médica.

Al fin, después de que Renji fue dejado al cuidado del cuarto escuadrón, pudo hablar con Rukia. La shinigami de pelo corto le explico que no pudo ayudar a Renji porque había sido atapada en un hechizo del kitsune. Renji había sido atacado por el ex shinigami Aizen, quien aparentemente era el dueño original de los nekobitos. Todo era un desastre, y Rukia estaba muy molesta.

"Si él se dignara a explicar un poco más de lo que pasó," dijo, indicando a un lindo nekobito de pelo blanco "quizá podamos entender que realmente está pasando."

Momo parpadeó. Este lindo gatito blanco…

"¿Shirou-chan?" dijo ella al nekobito, y el chico se ruborizo, fastidiado por el apodo y su cara de sorpresa. "¿Recuperaste tu forma humana?"

"Sí…" respondió el joven, incomodo.

"¡Qué bien!" Momo sonrió, ¡le iba a caer encima y lo iba a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas! Era tan bello en esa forma… si el otro no se hubiera cruzado en el medio.

Otro semi humano la detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar a Toushirou. Apareció detrás del gato blanco y se le parecía, pero sus orejas y cola eran diferentes, y tenía una sonrisa burlona que la enervaba.

"¿Quién sos vos?" le pregunto, enojada.

El zorro la ignoro y abrazó a Toushirou en una forma muy posesiva. ESA era la cosa más rara que había visto.

"¡Gin! ¡Soltame! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Toushirou, quien no pudo evitar enrojecerse.

"¿Gin?"

"Éste es el zorro que vivía en el templo." Explico Rukia.

Toushirou al fin se libero del agarre del zorro "Sí, ¡y es también un pervertido!"

Momo le clavo la mirada al zorro.

"¡Ey! ¡Deja en paz a Shirou-chan!" le grito, enfurecida.

"Pecho plano, no te metas donde no te concierne." Repuso el zorro, apenas abriendo sus ojos pero el brillo rojo hizo que Momo se paralice. "Este gato entro a mi territorio, y hasta que me pague por los problemas que causó, es mío."

"¡Yo no soy tuyo!" grito Toushirou, elevando la energía fría alrededor suyo "¡¿Quién dijo algo sobre yo pagándote algo, y de esa forma?"

"¡Silencio ustedes!" ordeno una enfermera "¡Aquí se recupera la gente enferma! ¡Vayan a discutir a otro lado!"

El grupo fue echado del cuarto y cruzaron sus caminos con Byakuya y Uryu. Rukia esperaba ver a su hermano después, pero el momento de la verdad llego pronto.

***=^..^=***

Grimjow al fin se escapo de Yachiru. Nunca había lidiado con el "amor" de los niños, así que la shinigami hiperactiva le era algo nuevo, y extremadamente molesto.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que olio algo familiar. La esencia de Toushirou, y no estaba lejos.

Vio las orejas y cola negras del gato primero, y reconoció al nekobito. Junto a él estaba un alto shinigami con pinta muy cheta. Toushirou estaba con dos chicas de pelo corto y un zorro plateado. Se lamio los labios, esto iba a estar bueno.

"¡Eh! ¡Gato negro!"

Uryu se volvió y se encogió. ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

"Debes estar feliz, tu enemigo se fue." Dijo Grimjow, acercándose.

"¿Quién eres y de que hablas?" inquirió Byakuya, con su usual voz quieta.

"Byakuya-sama…"

"¿Grimjow?" dijo Toushirou. ¿Podía esta situación ser más extraña?

"¿Así que solo se llevo a Ichigo?" fue todo lo que dijo Grimjow "Y vos debes ser el zorro del que Aizen tanto hablaba." Miro un momento al zorro antes de volverse a Uryu "Y, gato negro, ¿contento?"

"Respóndeme." Dijo Byakuya, con un brillo helado en los ojos "¿De qué hablas?"

Hasta Grimjow no podía mantener su confianza ante ese tono.

"Este gato negro me dijo sobre la misión y donde era. Yo solo le di la información a Aizen."

"¿Qué?" pregunto Toushirou.

Byakuya tomo a Grimjow del cuello "Si aprecias tu vida, explícate mejor."

"Como dije, él me dijo todo." Respondió Grimjow, soportando la mirada de Byakuya "porque no quería que el naranja cerca de su querido amo."

Byakuya lo soltó y se volvió a ver a Uryu. El gato negro tenía los ojos y orejas bajos, y ladeaba la cola de lado a lado ansiosamente.

"Uryu-kun…" empezó a decir Rukia "¿es eso cierto?"

"Uryu," dijo Byakuya "mírame."

Uryu no lo hizo.

"Es una orden."

Uryu se encogió ante el tono autoritario de su amo, y vacilantemente levanto la cara. Los ojos duros de su amo lo perforaron.

"¿Esa es la verdad?"

"Sí… Byakuya-sama…"

Se hizo un largo silencio. El grupo se quedo quieto, admirando la escena. El gato negro, profundamente enamorado de su gélido amo. El amo, sorprendido por la traición.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo estoy enamorado de usted, amo."

_Amo._ Un término que Uryu nunca usaba, y sonaba tan pesado…

"Y no quería que ese gato se le acercara… que lo apartara de mi… no quería que lo lastimaran… solo que se fuera…"

Uryu lloraba. Cerró los ojos cuando vio la mano de su amo alzarse. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras esperaba.

Un par de brazos los rodeo y lo acerco a un cálido pecho.

Byakuya no dijo nada. Solo lo abrazo, como cuando era un niño, cuando estaba tan asustado y solo. Solo deseaba conservar lo que tenia.

Fascinados por esta escena, nadie notó a Gin llevándose a Toushirou.

***=^..^=***

"¡Ya déjame!"

Gin se detuvo en un techo, y al fin soltó su carga. El nekobito blanco no estaba para nada contento. Se volvió a ver al zorro plateado, con las orejas hacia atrás y la cola levantada. Era algo más bien cómico antes que atemorizador.

"¿Para qué me sacaste?"

"¿No pareció que era un momento intimo?" dijo Gin, repentinamente la burla ausente en su comportamiento. Sorprendido, Toushirou se quedo sin palabras y su ira se desvaneció. A lo mejor, este zorro no era tan malo…

Su cola se movió ausentemente de lado a lado.

"¡Y así te puedo conocer mejor!" dijo Gin, tomando la cola de Toushirou. El gato se erizo y sintió como si un shock eléctrico le corriera por la espalda. En su forma gatuna, ¡nunca se sintió así!

"Déjame…" susurro. Gin acerco su cara.

"¿Por qué? Te gusta."

La mano de Gin no le soltó la cola, y la otra mano le acaricio la espalda. Las manos de Toushirou se apoyaron en el pecho de Gin.

"Dije…"

Estaba casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué, Shirou-chan?"

La lengua de Gin estaba en su mentón, y de ahí se deslizo a su mejilla, saboreándolo, húmeda y desvergonzada. Aun con la vergüenza pintada en la cara, Toushirou recordó cuan placentero era ser tocado así, cuan placentero era ser deseado de esa manera.

"Shirou-chan…"

La voz de Aizen ronroneo en sus oídos "_Dime que deseas… mi lindo chibi…"_

"¡Déjame!" grito el gato, apartando a Gin y congelando todo alrededor suyo. "Pe… ¡pedófilo pervertido!"

"Si sos un niño, ¿Por qué dejaste que te toque en primer lugar?" pregunto Gin "Al menos yo no pretendo ser lo que no soy. Te gusta actuar y ser tratado como un niño, aun cuando no sos nada semejante, e incluso dices no serlo."

Toushirou no respondió. Los cristales helados brillaron bajo el sol, a su alrededor. Aun cuando todo estaba helado en derredor, sentía su cuerpo arder.

"Y, para que sepas, reaccionaste a mi atractivo allá, estoy seguro que no me sos indiferente."

Estaba en lo cierto. Desde la primera vez que vio al zorro plateado bajo la luna, brillando bellamente, quedo fascinado. Lo deseo, no como un niño que busca la atención de un adulto. Como un hombre deseando a otro hombre. Su ahora crecido cuerpo era incontrolable, gritándole por el contacto del otro, por besarlo, poseerlo y dejarse poseer. Como en el momento en que el zorro le lamio el brazo y borro las marcas de Aizen.

Esos sentimientos lo aterraban. Lo hacían recordar repetidamente lo que había vivido bajo las manos de Aizen. Recordar aquello. Aun cuando deseaba recuperar su niñez, ya era algo perdido. Ya no era un niño, aunque su cuerpo se viera como el de uno.

Sin mencionar que este maldito zorro era demasiado atractivo… casi habría cedido desde el principio.

"Así que, Toushirou," al fin dijo el zorro, agachándose en frente de él "¿Qué vas a decidir?"

Toushirou miro al zorro. Los irises rojos estaban fijo en él. Cuando estaba por hablar, todo empezó a temblar.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Un temblor?"

"No," dijo Gin, moviendo las orejas y volviendo a cerrar los ojos "es un portal, siendo forzado a abrirse."

Toda la Soul Society temblaba y el suelo gritaba. Todos los shinigamis salieron, sorprendidos o asustados.

"Así que, al fin va a intentar alcanzarlo."


	13. CAPITULO 12

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno.  
__**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense.  
__**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou, mención de Gin/Rangiku y Gin/Kira __**(¿lo qué? ¿Qué pasó con Toushirou?)**__._

_**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

*****=^..^=*****

**CAPÍTULO 12  
**Aizen observó a la criatura que ayudó a crear. Nadie antes había alcanzado algo semejante. El nekobito de pelaje naranja era una bella obra maestra. Mientras era un fukutaicho, trató de alcanzar la Llave Real para poder ocupar el trono del mundo. Su deseo le fue negado, y por ello fue desterrado de Soul Society. Sin embargo, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una última jugada antes de que su zanpakutou fuera sellada.

Pudo atrapar algo muy importarte, y llevárselo consigo. Nadie se dio cuenta, y siguió adelante con su nuevo plan. Pretendió haber sido vencido, y ocultó sus acciones tras la máscara de un empresario.

Había robado un alma de la familia real, y cuando ya había amasado su fortuna, empezó a experimentar con los semi humanos. Al mismo tiempo, tomo el alma y la puso en un gigai, y le invento una identidad falsa, sellando todos sus recuerdos de la existencia previa. Entonces, decidió cruzar su mejor nekobito con la mujer pelirroja, Masaki Kurosaki. Esperaba crear una nueva llave con la cría de esta pareja, pero nunca espero que surgieran tantos problemas. Primero, esos dos oficiales de policía ayudaron a Masaki a escapar. Después, el cachorro fue recuperado y puesto al cuidado de Grand Fisher, pero cuando iba llevárselo, esa estúpida mujer zorro tuvo que meterse. Todas sus posesiones volvieron a perderse, junto a Masaki y el hermoso gato blanco.

Pero ahora, por fin, iba a tener lo que deseaba.

"Ichigo…" dijo, acariciando la cara del gato desvanecido. "Llego tu hora."

_De nuevo en ese extraño lugar dentro de su alma, Ichigo observó los recuerdos que desfilaban desde dentro de aquella puerta.  
__Tras matar a Grand Fisher, Ichigo estaba rabioso. Cebado por la sangre, su parte oscura rondaba los pasillos, tratando de alcanzar la luz. Podía oír el llamado de voces conocidas, pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para responderles. Solo corría, y buscaba una salida.  
__Una forma humana estaba parada frete a él. Lo llamaba por su nombre, pero el enceguecido nekobito no podía oír las palabras llenas de amor. Se detuvo y le rugió a la persona que le bloqueaba el camino, mostrándole los dientes. La persona volvió a llamarlo, y entonces Ichigo fue a la carga. Solo atacó e hizo a la persona caer. Entonces mordió el cuello, y la sangre tibia pronto manó de la herida.  
_"_Ichigo… ya todo está bien…" dijo la voz, y el gusto en su boca hizo que el gato se paralizara. El color de sus ojos volvió a ser el castaño de siempre, y levantó la cara para ver lo que había hecho.  
_"_Ichigo… está bien..." la mujer que estaba debajo suyo le sonreía suavemente. Aún cuando debía estar sufriendo terriblemente, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor por él.  
_

_Era Masaki. Su madre._

_Ella trato de abrazarlo.  
_"_¡Mamá!" chillo Ichigo, y las lagrimas calientes lo cegaron. ¿Qué había hecho?  
__Masaki cerró los ojos, la sonrisa nunca se inmutó, aún con la sangre manando de su cuello. Aún cuando su propio hijo la había herido mortalmente.  
_"_Mi amado, amadísimo hijo… perdóname por haber tardado tanto…" dijo ella, y sus brazos cayeron fláccidos a sus lados.  
_"_¡Mamá!" volvió a gritar Ichigo, ahora llorando intensamente "¡No, mamá!"  
__Pero Masaki ya no estaba con él._

Esa era la verdad. Él había matado a su madre en su locura.

Él era una criatura despreciable, que no tenía el derecho a amar o ser amado. Desde entonces, Shirosaki vivía dentro de él, protegiéndolo de sus más peligrosos monstruos.

Ichigo al fin despertó.

"Hola, mi lindo gatito. ¿Qué tal dormiste?"

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Aizen.

"Ya recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?" inquirió Aizen, "Espero que todo resulte bien, porque me tomaste mucho trabajo. Hacer a tu madre humana, hacerla que se cruce con mi mejor nekobito, verla tener un bebe sano… ¿tienes idea de cuánto cuestas?"

"¿Qué…?" pregunto Ichigo.

"Creo que no lo sabes, así que te lo explicaré. Tu madre era un alma que robé de la familia real. La puse en un gigai, y le hice creer que era humana, que fue atacada por un violador y que repentinamente fue salvada por un nekobito en celo. Ella vio al nekobito ser ultimado por la policía, y cuando iba a atraparla, se escapó con el niño no nacido en su vientre. Así que, tuve que esperar siete años para al fin encontrarte en Gekkouha."

Aizen se le acercó y le tomo la cara.

"Eres una herramienta, gato, nada más."

"¡No soy una cosa!" rugió Ichigo, tratando de liberarse. Aizen hizo sonar sus dedos, y la marca en el brazo de Ichigo ardió. El nekobito aulló de dolor, y su cuerpo se sintió entumecido.

"Ah, ¿prefieres ser llamado 'concepción prohibida'? O, sino, ¿asesino?"

Lo ojos de Ichigo destellaron en dorado, y Aizen sonrió.

"Te decidiste entonces, ¿recuerdas? Podías haber huido, pero decidiste venir conmigo a cambio de la vida del shinigami."

"Bastardo…"

"En verdad detesto ensuciarme las manos, pero haré lo necesario para alcanzar mi deseo. Tu sangre es lo que necesito, así que prepárate, estimado gato: tu escena principal está por comenzar."

*****=^..^=*****

"¿Portal?" dijo Toushirou, mirando a Gin. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"El mayor deseo de Aizen: alcanzar la cima del mundo. ¿No lo sabías? Tu hermanito sólo existe para ser una llave a la dimensión real."

"¿De qué hablas?"

La máscara de Gin estaba de nuevo en su sitio. Se volvió a Toushirou.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo, el sombrerero loco?" y entonces se transfiguró en el zorro plateado y escapó.

"¡Gin! ¡Espera!"

Maldito zorro, ¿ahora que estaba planeando?

Gin no era una persona que sintiera inseguridad o duda. Hacia lo que deseaba, dejaba morir al débil, que viviera el fuerte. Tomaba lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba. Entonces, ¿Por qué ese gato lo hacía sentir tal inquietud?

No era a causa de Ran. Ella lo conocía, y a sus costumbres. A pesar de que la amaba, no pudo evitar ir tras aquellos que le gustaban. Ran lo aceptaba de todos modos.

Pero este condenado gato lo hacía sentí extraño. Como arrepentido. Si hubiera presionado, habría podido tomar a Toushirou la misma noche en que se conocieron en el templo. Pero no lo hizo. Lo dejo dormir y mantuvo la vigilia, admirando su bello cuerpo descansar. Acaricio el sedoso pelaje y la piel de porcelana. Aspiro su aliento. Solo observó, hasta que esos orbes esmeraldas se abrieron.

Aquellos ojos de agua verde, llenos de vida y bravura…. por dentro, deseaba poseerlos, y que sólo se fijaran en él. Cuando vio la expresión en esos ojos mientras hablaban del nekobito naranja, sintió furia. Quería que el otro gato desapareciera, y si Aizen lo tenía, mejor. Ya había lidiado bastante con ese hombre como para volver a meterse con él.

Pero, Aizen se había atrevido a tocar a este niño que ahora deseaba tanto. Eso lo enfurecía más, a pesar de que no iba a enfrentarlo por ello. Conocía los hábitos de Aizen. Había incluso borrado la marca de Aizen en el chico, porque deseaba Toushirou para sí mismo. Este no lo sabía, pero la marca del kitsune era algo invisible, y al mismo tiempo imborrable. Toushirou era suyo, a pesar de que aun no lo aceptara. Nadie tenía el privilegio de tocarlo.

Pero él mismo era tema aparte.

Un destello de dorado le llamo la atención. Se detuvo y miró a un shinigami rubio decir adiós a otro de cabello negro, con unas marcas en la cara y uniforme sin mangas. Vio la resignación y el deseo de los ojos azules del rubio. Gin levantó la cola y las orejas. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Saltando al suelo, Gin recupero su forma humana. La mirada de sorpresa de los ojos de Kira era deliciosa.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Gin en su tono juguetón.

Kira se recupero de la sorpresa, y miro al semi humano. No había tratado mucho con estos; solo había hablado con Ichigo la vez que Renji lo llevo al bar. Además, este lo ponía nervioso, esa sonrisa y ojos cerrados no anunciaban nada bueno.

"Hola," dijo Kira "¿puedo ayudarlo?"

"Ciertamente" dijo Gin, acercándose al rubio "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Kira Izuru. ¿Y tú?

"Gin."

_Como el color _**(1)**, se descubrió Kira pensando. _¿Qué?_ Debía de tener cuidado. Este zorro era demasiado atractivo.

"Izuru-kun" Gin saboreo el nombre en la lengua "¿estás ocupado?"

"Debo ver a mi capitán por el tema d estos temblores..."

"Pero, ¿supongo que primero necesitas cambiarte?"

¿Por qué esta criatura lo hacía sentir así? Gin se acercó a Kira, y todo lo que el shinigami pudo sentir era el deseo que emanaba del zorro. Su aliento se tornó repentinamente difícil, el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho, como cuando podía llevar a un inconsciente Shuuhei en los brazos. Siempre trataba de mantenerse lejos del shinigami mayor, así las reacciones de su cuerpo no lo delataban, pero ya muchos de sus amigos lo habían descubierto, y le aconsejaban hacer algo al respecto. Hasta Momo, cuando vio que al fin Renji se había enamorado del gato naranja, le dijo que debía intentarlo. Sin embargo, los ojos de Shuuhei seguían tras la figura del pelirrojo, y eso le dolía.

¿Cómo terminó en la cama con el zorro plateado? Una parte suya decidió olvidarlo, y sólo recordar las caricias, los besos y el placer que esta criatura diabólica le daba. Sólo quería ahogarse en el placer, olvidar por un momento que estaba desesperadamente enamorado con un hombre que ni siquiera lo registraba como posible amante, y creer que quien ahora lo acariciaba y le hacía el amor era a quien deseaba.

La lengua de Gin lamio su erección y luego su boca chupo con desvergonzado deseo. Esto había sido más sencillo de lo esperado, tal vez gracias a la frustración que el shinigami sentía lo había hecho vulnerable a su encanto. El chico rubio se cubrió la boca cuando los dedos acariciaron más abajo, buscando acceso a esa entrada. Pronto, tras chupar la carne dura y ardiente, Kira se corrió en su boca. Gin se irguió y se limpio con el revés de la mano. Vio a Kira retorcerse, y entonces entendió lo que pasaba.

Kira estaba llorando.

Por alguna razón, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Kira se sentía tan sucio. Nunca se había metido en el sexo casual, pero conocía cuán sucio podía resultar, y nunca esperó que por eso, en lugar de darle gozo, lo hiciera sentir tanta vergüenza. ¿Por qué sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí mismo? No era como si nunca antes hubiera tenido sexo, pero aun así…

"¿Primera vez, Izuru-kun?"

Kira se secó las lágrimas, y se forzó a devolverle la mirada a Gin.

"Lo hice antes…"

"Pero, ¿con un hombre?"

Kira se calló, y desvió la mirada. Gin se rió por lo bajo y se incorporo, moviéndose a besar el cuello de Kira.

"Déjate disfrutar esto, Izuru-kun." El aliento del zorro hizo que la piel ardiente de Kira tuviera escalofríos. El zorro le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja fuerte, haciéndole sangrar, y bebió del líquido. Los brazos de Kira rodearon a Gin, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

*****=^..^=*****

Toushirou no estaba contento con la huida del zorro, pero no iba a ir tras él. No era un perro corriendo tras su amo. Un nuevo temblor hizo estremecerse a Soul Society. Decidió ver a Urahara.

"¡Urahara!"

"Así que volviste," dijo Yoruichi a Toushirou "En serio, sos lindo así."

Toushirou se ruborizo y decidió preguntar.

"¿Está Urahara?"

"Sí, pasá."

Toushirou fue adentro y encontró a Urahara sentado, bebiendo su té como de costumbre.

Otro temblor hizo que todo temblara, y el nekobito se sentó frente a él.

"Dime lo que sabes."

Solo un ojo era visible tras la sombra del sombrero de Urahara, y no brillaba con su acostumbrada ironía. Toushirou esperó a que el hombre pusiera su taza a un lado, y lo mirada de frente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Sí!"

"hace mucho tiempo, fui un capitán shinigami, y conocí a un brillante pero peligroso shinigami llamado Sosuke Aizen. Poseía una de las más agudas e incompasivas mentes que me haya cruzado. Trató de destronar al Soul King, pero su plan fue desbaratado y él, exiliado, con su zanpakutou sellada. Sólo entonces descubrimos que había robado el alma de una persona muy importante, y se la había llevado consigo. Así que fui enviado a Karakura a vigilarlo. Por mucho tiempo, no hizo nada en particular, o peligroso, sólo se hizo de un nombre y de fortuna en el mundo humano. Cuando tuvo suficiente dinero y poder, comenzó el proyecto Gekkouha, su investigación en semi-humanos. Pero fui descuidado, y el daño ya estaba hecho cuando los encontré a ustedes dos."

"¿Cuál daño?"

"Me refiero a la madre de Ichigo, Masaki. Ella era el alma que Aizen robó. La encontré después de que Ichigo le fue quitado, y me pidió ayuda. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, Aizen hizo su movida, y la tragedia de ese tiempo sucedió."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Toushirou. La "movida" de Aizen fue cuando decidió poseerlo.

"¿Y Gin? Lo conoces, ¿verdad?"

"El zorro plateado que corre en la luz de la luna (**2**)… Aizen tiene un fetiche con los de pelo plateado… por eso te quiso, y te marcó como suyo. Primero experimentó con Rangiku, pero descubrí que él provoco la muerte de su bebé. Por eso Gin se aparto de Aizen, pero Rangiku no. Deseaba cuidar de los cachorros que seguían en las manos de Grand Fisher: Grimjow, Ulquiorra, Ichigo y vos. Tuve la oportunidad de halar una vez con ella, y me comentó de que le recordabas al bebé que vio en un sueño."

Toushirou sintió lagrimas amenazar en sus ojos. Se las aguantó. Así que Ran se quedó por ellos… por eso Gin estaba solo…

"Querías que Ichigo se enamorara de Byakuya o de vos, ¿no? ¿Por qué son más fuertes que Renji?"

Urahara suspiró. La seriedad no era común en él.

"Sí."

"Pero…dijiste que la mamá de Ichigo era miembro de la familia real… ¿Qué quiere Aizen con él?"

"Su reiatsu. Recuerdas que las cruzas crean una cría de reiatsu inusual, ¿no? ¿Y qué esperas que salga si la madre es miembro de la familia real, una persona que por sí misma posee un enorme reiatsu? ¿Recuerdas cómo era el reiatsu de Ichigo la primera vez que liberó su lado oscuro?"

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Era una fuerza imparable, y avasalladora. Sin mencionar que no estaba al máximo.

"Con semejante energía, Aizen es capaz de crear aquello que normalmente tomaría 100.000 almas: una puerta a la dimensión real."

Toushirou tragó saliva.

"Y entonces, Ichi morirá."

"No solo él. Donde sea que Aizen cree el portal, un área significativa alrededor de dicho lugar sufrirá las consecuencias."

Los ojos de Toushirou se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Pero aun tenemos un poco de tiempo. Si queremos salvar a Ichigo, debemos poner nuestras manos a la obra."

"Ok."

No había tiempo que perder. Volvió corriendo a las barracas del cuarto escuadrón y allí encontró a Rukia junto a la cama de Renji. El shinigami recién despertaba.

"¡Shirou-chan!" dijo Rukia.

"Necesito de su ayuda. Ichi morirá si no me ayudan."

******=^..^=******

**1**-_"GIN IRO" (_銀色_) es la palaba japonesa para el color plateado, así que 'gin' se puede considerar como un acrónimo. El tema es que el nombre de Gin está originalmente escrito en katakana (_ギン_), silabario que solo se usa para los sonidos, y que no tiene sentido por sí mismo. Por cierto, por un algún motivo Kira no me termina de gustar… siempre que pienso en él, recuerdo la escena en que Gin lo va a buscar a la cárcel, después de haberse peleado con Momo y entonces m dan ganas de patearlo… pido perdón a las fans de Kira si las ofendo. Sin embargo, lo de Kira con Shuuhei me lo inspiró el 4º ending de Bleach, "happy people", donde se ve a Kira guiñarle pícaramente el ojo a Kira, apoyando en el hombro de este. (¡Miau!)_

**2-**_hay un fic llamado "_**the silver fox that runs through the snow" **_escrito por_ **7dragons7**. _Es muy bueno, si entienden ingles no deben perderselo._


	14. CAPITULO 13

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno.  
__**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense.  
__**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou, mención de Gin/Rangiku, Gin/Kira y ¡por fin! Gin/Toushirou__.  
__**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

*****=^..^=*****

**CAPÍTULO 13  
**El zorro no estaba a su lado cuando Kira abrió los ojos. Su desnudo cuerpo mostraba las marcas de la aventura de esa tarde. Mierda, se sentía muy cansado… casi había olvidado cómo se sentía. Se sentó en las sabanas revueltas. Por supuesto que el zorro no estaba allí, era el tipo de persona que tomaba lo que deseaba y se largaba. Y aun así, no tenia rencor con él, porque el mismos e dejo atrapar y usar.

Se paso una mano por los cabellos y se levanto. Le costó bastante pararse y llegar al baño. Allí, se limpio y cubrió las marcas lo mejor que pudo las señales de su previa aventura sexual.

Ya era de noche cuando salió a la calle. Hisagi estaba justo pasando a verlo porque no lo había visto en la reunión de esa tarde y nadie conocía su paradero. Bueno, en realidad alguien le dijo que se oyeron ruidos raros de la casa de Kira, pero nadie se atrevió a husmear. Así que el shinigami de negro cabello puntiagudo y cara marcada fue donde su amigo a dar un vistazo.

"¡Kira!"

Kira se volvió a verlo, y parecía que había visto un fantasma. Primero, los claros ojos celestes mostraban una expresión sobresaltada, que paso a ser resignación. Bajo los ojos y no miro a Shuuhei, quien estaba parado frente de él.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Kira se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

"Si, ¿por?"

"Porque, sabiendo lo responsable que sos, no creo que este todo bien después de que faltes a una reunión sin avisar." le dijo tajantemente el moreno "Así que, dime."

"¿Qué mierda querés que te diga?" fue todo lo que Kira pudo decir, aun sin ver la cara de Shuuhei.

"¿Eh?"

Kira estaba harto. Ya era mucho. Si la aventura que había tenido con el zorro le enseño alfo, fue que estaba desesperadamente enamorado e este hombre, y que era como un cachorrito sin dueño, siguiéndolo y viendo como la atención del otro estaba en Renji.

"Viniste a pedirme respuestas, ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" fue lo que pudo decir Shuuhei "¿Qué ter pasa? No somos amigos? Es normal que los amigos se preocupen por el otro." Shuuhei estaba perplejo por la reacción del rubio, usualmente tan compuesto y educado. Entonces vio algo en su cuello ¿un moretón? Y en el lóbulo de la oreja, una pequeña herida como… ¿una mordida?

¿Alguien ataco a Kira? No. Era imposible, aun cuando se veía tan frágil, Kira era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. Entonces, ¿qué? A lo mejor, ¿se había peleado con su amante?

Una risa triste salió de los labios de Kira, y entonces miro a Shuuhei.

"Eso creo… pero ya no sé."

Había tanta tristeza en su voz… Kira, después de todo, era un hombre muy solo. Y cuando se descubrió enamorado de este otro shinigami, no supo qué hacer con ese sentimiento, así que decidió apartarlo, enterrarlo dentro de su corazón. Sin embargo, cosas así… ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden ser ocultadas y mantenidas a raya?

"¿Te... te peleaste?" Shuuhei no sabía cómo decirlo "Digo… con tu… pareja…"

Kira parpadeo. ¿De qué hablaba Shuuhei? Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguramente había visto las marcas en su cuerpo.

"No. Solo me divertí."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estas tan deprimido? ¿Por qué no estabas en la reunión? ¿Vale la pena?"

"Quien sabe…" Kira empezó a andar "Dime, Hisagi."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te diste cuenta de que te amo?"

Shuuhei estaba sin palabras. Kira se volvió a verlo, sonriendo tristemente.

"Bueno, debí saberlo. Siempre estas tras la sombra de Renji, nunca mirando atrás… pero Renji ahora tiene a alguien. Y yo estoy aquí."

Shuuhei dejo la declaración caerle. Ahora se daba cuenta cuan ignorante estuvo con respecto a las acciones de su amigo. Mierda aun cuando es tu mejor amigo, ¿Cuántas veces te arrastra borracho hasta tu casa, y nunca se enoja o te reclama por ello? Y ¿Qué podía decir entonces? ¿Lo siento? Y ¿por qué? No era que había hecho deliberadamente que Kira se enamorara de él, y, de todas formas, seguía deseando a Renji…

"Lo…"

"Si decís '_lo siento'_, juro que te mato."

"Entonces, ¿Qué?"

"Al menos" Kira se le acerco y lo miro directamente a los ojos "dame una oportunidad."

Shuuhei suspiro.

"De acuerdo."

******=^..^=******

Debían apurarse. Urahara iba a ganarles algo de tiempo, evitando que los shinigamis se movilizaran por un poco más de tiempo, pero no mucho. El rostro determinada de Renji fue todo apoyo que necesitaban para moverse. A pesar de su estado delicado se levanto, puso el uniforme, tomo a zabimaru y salió. Rukia iba (por supuesto) con ellos. Y también el zorro plateado.

Toushirou temía por el zorro. Cuando los shinigamis se enteraron que todo el problema era por un semi-humano, las cosas se pusieron feas, como cuando llamaron al cazador para que los elimine. Esta vez, toda Soul Society esta tras ellos y tras de cualquiera con orejitas puntudas y cola. Espero en el techo de la división médica y cuando asomo la luna, también lo hizo el zorro.

"Asi que volviste" observo Toushirou, y noto que el zorro se veía extrañamente satisfecho. Su olor también era distinto…

Olía a otra persona, y los celos mordieron el corazón de Shirou-chan. Gin se cambio a su forma humana.

"lo sentiste, ¿no?" le pregunto Gin, la mano cerca de la cara de Toushirou, casi tocándole la nariz "Si, huelo a otro. Tengo necesidades, sabias."

Si, Toushirou entendía eso, pero su corazón estaba herido y gritaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desencantado? ¿Realmente se había enamorado tan fácilmente?

"Hace lo que quieras, ¡que me importa!" dijo Toushirou, empacado. Iba a irse, cuando Gin lo tomo de un brazo y un par de labios atrapo su boca. Los largos dedos del otro le sostenían la cara por la diferencia de estaturas, era algo necesario. Toushirou estaba sorprendido y cuando trato de liberarse, Gin le mordió el labio inferior y lo hizo gemir. Al abrir su boca, el mayor dejo su lengua deslizarse adentro y entonces Toushirou sintió que se ahogaba. Aun cuando deseaba liberarse y correr, sus piernas pronto lo abandonaron, así que tuvo que sostenerse de las ropas de Gin para mantenerse en pie. Sus piernas temblaron, débiles.

Amaba a esta detestable criatura.

Entonces, Gin lo soltó.

"¿Querés borrarlo?" le dijo, mirando la embriagada expresión den los ojos de Toushirou, acariciándole los labios "¿No querés limpiarlo y reemplazarlo con el tuyo?"

Entonces la mano de Toushirou subió, para agarrar la mano que sostenía su rostro.

"Si, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo." Dijo, y beso los largos dedos "Hagamos un trato: si me ayudas en esto, te dejare poseerme."

Gin retiro su mano, como si le disgustara su contacto. Miro a Toushirou duramente.

"Ahora, ¿qué te dijeron? Ese hombre, ¿qué te dijo?"

Toushirou estaba sorprendido por el repentino cambio en Gin. ¿No era eso lo que deseaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Y qué pasaba si sabia la causa de la soledad de Gin?"

"Me conto de vos y Rangiku. Del… bebé…"

"No sabe nada." Dijo Gin, y sujeto a Toushirou de los hombros, clavándole los dedos en la carne. El gato blanco se encogió de dolor "Y vos no sabes nada, así que no trates de tenerme lástima."

"Gin… yo solo quiero…"

"¿Qué?"

Toushirou cerró los ojos, en su mente las palabras eran difíciles de escoger. Esto era difícil. Deseaba ayudar al zorro plateado. Quería saber más de él, y así, saber de sí mismo. Nunca antes había sentido lo mismo por otra persona, no sabía cómo estar enamorado…. Por un tiempo, había creído que amaba a Momo de esa manera, pero su infatuación era nada en comparación a lo que ahora sentía por Gin. Que sencillo era, en verdad… enamorarse… pero '_amar_' era algo completamente distinto.

Especialmente cuando a quien amas es una criatura como Gin.

"Quiero entender."

Gin quito sus manos de los temblorosos hombros del chico, sus dedos acariciaron ausentemente allí donde habían lastimado mas, y el nekobito sintió tibieza por ese simple acto. Miro al zorro, y esos orbes escarlata estaban abiertos, mirándolo con una emoción ilegible.

"Este asunto no debe entenderse. Debe sentirse."

Toushirou sabía que estaba en la palma de Gin, bajo su control si procedía. Esta era su última oportunidad de escape. Y ya no le importaba.

"Yo si lo siento."

Los ojos de Gin se cerraron y esa sonrisa de Cheshire lo enmascaro nuevamente.

"Entonces, ¿no tenemos que hacer un rescate? Estoy seguro que deben estar impacientes por nuestra demora."

Toushirou guio el paso.

"Sabes, voy a hacerte cumplir con tu palabra." Dijo Gin al paso.

"Y yo me voy a mantener firme en ella" respondió el gato, sin titubear.

Llegaron a la afueras de Soul Society, donde Rukia y Renji les esperaban.

"Al fin" dijo Renji. Mirándoles con enfado.

"Perdón, pero había que aclarar unas cosas. Dijo Toushirou al molesto shinigami "¿Dónde queda el cubil de Aizen?"

"_Las noches_" apunto Rukia a una gran construcción no muy lejos de sonde estaban.

"Vamos entonces. No nos darán tiempo extra."

******=^..^=******

_Las noches_ era una propiedad enorme, construida al estilo de los castillos japoneses. Aizen llevaba a sus creaciones más interesantes allí, algunas le calentaban la cama, otros eran conejillos de indias. Aquí nació el padre de Ichigo y donde la identidad falsa de Masaki fue creada. Tousen era el otro residente permanente del lugar, el shinigami que fue desterrado hacia tanto tiempo atrás con Aizen. Aquí también crecieron Gin y Rangiku. La seguridad de Las Noches era débil, podía decirse, porque cualquiera podía entrar. Salir era el tema, como muchos semi humanos comprobaron al tratar de librarse de Aizen.

Aizen levo a Ichigo a su celda dentro del santuario, como le gustaba llamarlo. Estaba ubicado en el centro del edificio principal, donde extraños signos decoraban las paredes y el techo. En el suelo, un gran círculo rodeado de escrituras y más signos se desplegaban. Ichigo yacía en el medio del circulo, y Aizen estaba sentado a su lado.

"Aizen-sama" dijo la calmada voz de Tousen.

"Si."

"Unos intrusos entraron en el perímetro."

Aizen distraídamente acaricio el cabello de Ichigo. El gato estaba inconsciente, a pesar de que disfrutaba oír sus gritos y haría todo más entretenido, perder el tiempo no era cosa sabia en ese momento.

"Así que están aquí…"

"Pero es raro. Solo cuatro personas…"

Aizen miro a su sirviente.

"¿Ah, sí?" Aizen sintió el reiatsu de los shinigami, la presencia de Toushirou y la energía de Gin "¿Quién hubiera dicho? ¿Un equipo de rescate? Tousen, sabes que hacer."

"Sí, amo."

Tousen dejo la habitación y Aizen volvió a estar solo con Ichigo. Era casi una pena perder a tan maravillosa criatura, pero bueno, los sacrificios eran necesarios. Y tal vez, si quería, podría tener nuevamente a sus dos criaturas plateadas, el nekobito y el kitsune. Pero, si no, siempre podía hacerse una nueva mascota que disfrutar.

Aizen se levanto y un kekkai rodeo a Ichigo. Empezó con el ritual, ausente del resto del mundo. Esto era algo que no debía seguir retrasando.

El grupo descendió en el suave pasto y analizo el área. Ni guardia o trampas. ¿Cómo podía ser Aizen tan descuidado cuando todos sabían de sus intenciones?

"No cambio nada," dijo Gin "siempre tan creído."

"Ichigo está allí" dijo Renji. No era el mejor siguiendo reiatsu, pero sentía la marca de la energía de Ichigo en su corazón y lo iba a recuperar.

Entonces, varias energías los rodearon. Hollows.

"Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil." Rukia saco su zanpakutou.

"¡Mierda, no tenemos tiempo que perder con estos!" rugió Renji, liberando a Zabimaru.

Toushirou llamo a su poder de hielo y cristales brillaron bajo el resplandor de la luna, congelando a varios hollows.

"Estas mejorando" lo felicito Gin, despachando a otros hollows. Toushirou se ruborizo ante sus palabras "Estos son una pavada. Solo quiere que perdamos el tiempo. Hey, shinigamis."

"¡¿Qué?" pregunto Renji, molesto y matando un grupo de hollows.

"Vayan. Yo y Shirou-chan nos ocupamos de esto."

"¡Es TOUSHIROU!" grito el nekobito, casi resbalando en el hielo que el mismo hizo. Se contuvo y dijo, aun molesto "Pero tiene razón. Vayan, Renji, Rukia."

Los dos shinigamis asintieron con gratitud y avanzaron. El zorro tomo la mano del gato en la suya y la pareja miro a los monstruos rodearlos.

"Esto es bueno, ¿sabes?"

"¿Si? ¿Y por qué?"

"Podes agarrar toda la furia que tenés guardada y dejarla ir en situaciones como esta. Intentalo, Toushirou."

El cuerpo de Toushirou brillo en energía helada. Era la primera vez que el kitsune lo llamaba por su nombre, y eso lo hizo sentir orgulloso. Apretó la mano de Gin.

"Lo haré."

Entonces se soltaron.

Los dos shinigamis se acercaron en paso flash a la puerta del edificio principal. Un nuevo temblor hizo el suelo moverse, esta vez más fuerte que el previo.

Kaname Tousen abrió la puerta y los miro con sus ojos muertos.

"No les puedo dejar pasar."

Rukia y Renji se pusieron en posición de pelea.

"¿Y que hará al respecto?" inquirió Renji, y Tousen ni siquiera se inmuto ante sus palabras.

"Soy un hombre que detesta ver correr sangre, pero, de ser necesario, matare a aquellos que se opongan al deseo de mi señor." Tousen, a diferencia de Aizen, aun poseía su zanpakutou. Rukia se paro en frente del ex shinigami.

"Está bien, si desea pelar, enfrénteme." Le dijo ella, y le indico a Renji que siguiera. El otro avanzo.

"No te mueras." Dijo él.

"Lo mismo a vos." Repuso ella rápidamente.

"No creas que seré suave porque sos mujer."

"No le pediría menos, pero estoy curiosa, ¿Por qué no detuvo a Renji, tras decir todas esas tonterías?"

"Si los cuatro enfrentaran al señor Aizen, tal vez podrían hacer algo, sin embargo, yendo solo, nada se puede conseguir, salvo la muerte."

Rukia trago saliva. Estaba preocupada por Renji, peor si quería ayudarlo, debía deshacerse primero de Tousen. Entonces, lo sintió.

Poder. Enorme, delicioso, embriagante. Todo su ser, su alma, estaba ardiendo en poder, ahogándose en el. Era como cuando su lado oscuro era libre, pero multiplicado por miles de veces. Se sentía genial, tan bien, que Ichigo no podía evitarlo, no quería detenerlo. Olvido su nombre, su raza, origen y solo dejo que el poder lo alimentara, de modo que ya no diferenciaba donde terminaba el poder y su alma nacía.

Ya no había Ichigo o Shirosaki, ahora solo una criatura instintiva, pidiendo liberación, clamando poder, rugía en su jaula. Aizen se maravilló ante la cantidad de reiatsu que brillaba dentro del kekkai, era más magnifico de lo que había esperado. La piel de la criatura era del más puro blanco que había visto, los ojos dorados destellaban dentro de orbes negras, las orejas habían cambiado a largos cuernos, los brazos y piernas en patas con largas garras y la cola era larga y puntiaguda. Largos colmillos aparecieron en los labios y las características humanas de la cara habían desaparecido, mutando en la forma de la cabeza de un león. En cuatro patas, la criatura se irguió y volvió a rugir, y cuando bajo la cabeza, miro a Aizen con nada más que odio. Maravillosa bestia.

"Sosuke Aizen" lo llamo Renji y el ex shinigami se volvió a verlo.

"Viniste. Bien, así puedes admirar la verdadera naturaleza del nekobito." Dijo Aizen, y atrapó a zabimaru con su mano, igual que la noche previa "Bueno, un hombre de acción, como siempre." Aizen dejo a Zabimaru, y Renji la recuperó "Pero debes recordar que no soy una presa fácil."

El filo de zabimaru no podía cortar a Aizen, sin importar cuantas veces arrojara sus ataques. El rechazo del reiatsu de Aizen hizo que el cuerpo de Renji sufriera las consecuencias. Sus manos se pusieron resbaladizas por la sangre, pero aun así, Renji se aferro a la empuñadura de su zanpakutou. Su cuerpo estaba recuperándose de las heridas previas y le dolía, su aliento esta entrecortado y las extremidades empezaban a entumecérsele. Mierda. El sudor le corría por el rostro y Aizen seguía allí, sonriendo.

Ichigo aulló y empezó a agitarse dentro del kekkai.

"Ya casi esta" dijo Aizen, "Muéstrate, flor de la luz de la luna, la verdadera naturaleza del semi humano."

La energía sobrepaso al kekkai y lo destruyo. Aquel reiatsu era tan avasallador que Renji no podía aguantarlo y necesito recargarse en Zabimaru para tenerse en pie. Vi a la criatura que ponía sus patas en el suelo y caminaba sin hacer ruido. Aizen le llamo, pero la vista de Renji estaba tan nublada que no podía oír nada más que su propio pulso. La criatura se detuvo frente a Aizen y el hombre levanto la mano para tocarlo.

_No._

_No dejes que te toque…_

_Ichigo._

Las palabras no salieron de sus labios pero fue como si no hiciera falta. La criatura-, no Ichigo, Renji estaba seguro de que seguía allí- miro mas allá de Aizen, directamente a los ojos de Renji. Los destellantes orbes dorados lo miraron un segundo, y la expresión en ellos cambió.

Amor.

Cuando la mano de Aizen toco la cabeza de Ichigo, el animal ladeo la cabeza, como cediendo ante la caricia. Entonces, cuando Aizen estaba seguro de su victoria, Ichigo arranco la mano que lo toco. Aizen estaba sin palabras, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperarse. La bestia volvió a atacar, esta vez a su cuello. El espectáculo era tan brutal que Renji, un hombre criado en Inuzuru y que hacía de la batalla su vida diaria, tuvo que mirar a un lado. Si, cuando veía lo que los hollows hacían a sus víctimas, la sangre se le helaba. No había honor en una muerte semejante.

Cuando tiempo tomo aquellos, no lo supo. Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de la bestia en frente de él, y el olor de la sangre. Alzo la vista y vio a Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

De alguna forma, la bestia se relajo y con su nariz se restregó en Renji. La energía estaba descendiendo, pero su nivel tan extremo aun mareaba a Renji. Ichigo en esta forma actuaba más como un gato salvaje que como el chico que conocía. Levanto una mano con dificultad y le toco la cabeza, en el medio de los cuernos. Ichigo ronroneó, cerrando los ojos. Renji sonrió.

"Sos vos." Renji soltó a zabimaru y abrazo al animal "Siento mucho haber tardado tanto…"

De alguna forma, Ichigo seguía allí, y lo recordaba. Y Renji seguía enamorado de esta criatura.

Cayeron al suelo, repentinamente cansados. La cabeza de Ichigo descansando en el regazo de Renji. Un problema solucionado, uno nuevo surgió: ¿iba Ichigo a quedarse así?

Un repentino destello y una marca brillo en el cuerpo de Ichigo, como un amariposa. Una pequeña mujer ahora estaba frente a ellos. Soi Fon.

"Tú…"

Ichigo aulló de dolor. Se incorporo y rugió, pero en unos segundos, se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡Ichigo!"

"Misión completada."

******=^..^=******

_¡Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! ¡Pero estuve re ocupada!  
__ Por otra parte, tengo 3 ideas más en mente (todas renichi y algo más)_

_**1 vampiros:**__ ya, que no es nuevo, ya lo sé... pero se me ocurrió modificar una historia propia y proponer el siguiente planteo: Ichi es un chico que es rescatado una noche por un líder vampiro (Byakuya) que decide llevárselo como regalo a su amante (Renji) triangulo amoroso bizarro que surgirá!_

_**2 un m-preg,**__ que sería el primero que hago... pero en este caso se me ocurrió salir de embarazar a Ichi o a Renji y plantear que Renji ya tiene un hijo de una relación anterior..._

_**3 un promesa de amor**__ que tras la muerte sigue en pie... fic futuro, donde los recuerdos de amores pasados se cruzaran..._

_Ok, gente, tres capítulos más ¡y esto se termina!_


	15. INTERMEZZO 2

**Gekkouha**  
_**la flor de luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno.  
__**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense.  
__**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou (forzada), mención de Gin/Rangiku, Urahara/Ichigo (no correspondido) y Gin/Toushirou (confirmado)  
__**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes).  
_

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

**NOTA: Esta historia ya debería estar terminadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero no pude por mi trabajo y el medicooooooooo**

*****=^..^=*****

**INTERMMEZZO 2: **_**El reporte de Urahara**_

_**ARCHIVO: gatos de las sombras  
**__**Nº DE ENTRADA: XXXX-XXX  
**__**FECHA: XX/XX/XXXX**_

Este es el último reporte respecto a este caso. Ya envié el memo a mis superiores sobre esto. A pesar de ser shinigami y esta misión no resultaba algo difícil, se ha cobrado su precio en mi persona. Ya no me fio de mi mismo para llevar adelante este asunto, y, por la forma en que las cosas evolucionaron, no cree que perduren por mucho más.

Como declaran los previos reportes, este asunto fue asignado a Yoruichi y a mí, cuarenta años atrás, cuando la desaparición del alma de la princesa fue descubierta. El rastro se enfrió por años, hasta que sucedió el incidente del gato naranja en aquella plaza. El alma de la princesa fu descubierta dentro de un gigai y estaba embarazada del nekobito. Se decidió que lo mejor era no acercársele, y esperar a que el niño naciera y vigilar su evolución. La mano de Aizen en el asunto fue finalmente descubierta cuando ya era demasiado tarde, y la princesa murió. Encontrar al niño fue muy difícil hasta que surgió el pedido por un cazador, y pudimos recuperar a Ichigo y a Toushirou.

Se nos ordeno criarlos y cuidarlos hasta que se tomara una decisión sobre sus futuros. Después de todo, Ichigo era el hijo de un asesino y una concepción prohibida, solo para crecer y convertirse en el verdugo de su propia madre. Sin embargo, era igualmente el hijo de un miembro de la familia real, y la orden de alguien de aquellas alturas pidió clemencia por el niño y que se le ofreciera una oportunidad de redención. Se me ordeno guiarlos y protegerlos, algo en lo que falle en proveerles.

El nekobito, también conocido como semi-humano, no son solo seres de apariencia única. Poseen igualmente una naturaleza extremadamente peligrosa que normalmente mantienen en control. La mayoría de la gente sabe del inubito como un ser tímido y muy obediente, pero las leyendas de los perros demonios no son solo cuentos. Hace tiempo, todos los raza pura de esa raza fueron exterminados, y solo aquellos de cruza se les permitió vivir, ley que hasta hoy sigue siendo obedecida. Lo mismo sucedió con el kitsune, y el nekobito. Esas criaturas, los semi humanos, eran también llamados flores de la luz de la luna.

La noche en que Aizen paso a mejor vida, trate de ganar tiempo al grupo así Ichigo no terminase muerto, después de todo, lo que Aizen le hizo hacer no fue su culpa. Pero, la reunión termino abruptamente y la capitana Soi Fon era conocida por su trabajo diligente. Una verdadera flor de la luz de la luna había sido liberada.

El grupo se encontró con varios obstáculos en su infiltración a Las Noches, y para superarlos debieron separarse. Toushirou y Gin, el kitsune que encontraron el templo abandonado, enfrentaron los hollows en el jardín. Rukia y Renji luego se separaron así Renji pudo enfrentarse a Aizen.

Yoruichi y yo nos reunimos con el kitsune y el nekobito una hora después de su infiltración, cuando eran asistidos por el capitán Kuchiki, que despacho a los hollows sin problemas. Entonces, el reiatsu avasallador de la forma liberada de Ichigo cubrió el área, y nos dimos cuenta de que ya era tarde. Pero Toushirou, siendo el hermano fiel que fue a Ichigo por estos años, trato de ir en su ayuda, pero fue retenido por un kidou que invoco el capitán Kuchiki. Sentí el reiatsu de muchos otros shinigamis en el área, y no hicieron falta más explicaciones. Iban a eliminar la amenaza. Seguimos adentrándonos, dejando la custodia de los semi humanos al capitán.

Rukia Kuchiki tuvo dificultadas al enfrentar a Kaname Tousen, la mano derecha de Aizen. Era un hombre que odiaba la matanza, pero igualmente enfrentaba ferozmente a sus adversarios; sin embargo, al hallarse rodeado y superado en número, acepto su derrota.

Una última explosión de reiatsu se dejo sentir y pensó que el fin estaba cerca. Pero, justo después, el reiatsu de Aizen se desvaneció, y el de Renji seguía allí, apenas perceptible tras el de Ichigo. Yoruichi trato de llegar al lugar antes de Soi Fon, pero las ondas de energía afectaron nuestras habilidades, así que llegamos a ver como ella ponía la marca en el cuerpo de Ichigo, una mariposa violeta que sello su destino. Renji estaba desorientado por la situación y solo murmuro algo para si antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. A pesar de que no cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos, el dolor que sufría era palpable. Se dejo llevar a la cárcel de su escuadrón con inusual calma, Rukia y los semi humanos también fueron apresados. El cuerpo de Ichigo fue llevado al laboratorio, pero, como presente mis quejas diciendo que era mi investigación, el capitán Kurotsuchi no pudo hacer nada; y finalmente el capitán en jefe Yamamoto ordeno que se destruyera el cuerpo. Así se hizo.

Toushirou y Gin fueron liberados, dado que no mostraban ser alguna amenaza y su situación como semi humanos los eximia de las leyes del caso. A pesar de que Gin fue un sirviente de Aizen, las pruebas de que en el presente no mantenía ningún lazo con este fueron suficientes.

Kaname Tousen fue condenado a morir en el Sokyoku. Será ejecutado el día de mañana.

Otro tema resulto ser Grimjow, el gato azul descubierto en el templo y que pertenecía a Aizen. Era muy problemático, desobediente e impaciente, y además sufría una grave adicción a las drogas ilegales. Primero fue llevado al Escuadrón Cuatro, para que recuperase su salud física, donde fue descubierto por la teniente del onceavo Yachiru Kusajishi. Bueno, todos conocen el comportamiento de esta persona tan particular, y por algún motivo decidió quedarse con Grimjow como mascota. Así que, como la teniente Kusajishi lo pidió y Grimjow tuvo cierto cruce de palabras con el capitán Zaraki, y tras una larga deliberación, el gato azul fue dejado al cuidado de ellos, especialmente porque tenerlo en las instalaciones del Escuadrón Cuatro resultaba casi imposible. Al menos, así se le curara la adicción a las drogas.

El destino del teniente Abarai primero se mostro tan oscuro como el de su amante. En primera instancia, se pidió su expulsión y el ser juzgado por alta traición, pero el repentino apoyo de su capitán le salvo de ese destino. Debe permanecer seis meses en la prisión y otro tanto suspendido de su cargo, sin sus derechos como teniente. Kuchiki Rukia fue igualmente encarcelada y suspendida, pero su castigo fue menos severo.

Con esto, declaro este reporte concluido.

**URAHARA KISUKE  
**_**Soul Society  
XX/XX/XXXX**_

****=^..^=****

Urahara fumo su pipa. Miraba con su expresión inmutable el escenario del cielo estrellado sobre Soul Society. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado, cuántas vidas habían pasado? No era un hombre que se arrepintiera o se pusiera nostálgico acerca de ello, después de todo, para volverse shinigami el perder amigos y compañeros era parte del trato. Pero, la muerte de Ichigo era un golpe duro.

Como declaro en su reporte, solo cuido de esos dos porque se lo ordenaron, pero mientras crecían los gatitos, se volvió más cercano a ellos, y se descubrió deseando al gato naranja. Se enamoro del él, una extraña broma del destino.

Dejó caer las cenizas en el cenicero y volvió a chupar la pipa. Nunca más aceptaría una misión semejante. Ni aunque el mismo Rey bajase a ordenárselo en persona.

Toushirou también sufrió un duro revés. Su cara, tan tranquila, estaba contorsionad de dolor y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas desde esa noche. Odia el mundo, a sus amigos y más a sí mismo, porque fallo en ayudar a su amado hermano, quien siempre lo cuido. Se encerró en la habitación que compartieron Ichigo y él en el pasado, y, tras varios intentos, un día dejo que Gin se acercara. El zorro plateado no dijo palabra, solo lo dejo llorar mientras contenía su cabeza, apoyada en su regazo y le secaba las lágrimas, pacientemente. Al menos, tenía alguien que lo atrapara antes de dar con el fondo. Pero cuando el dolor subsidiara, cuando las heridas se cerraran (porque, aunque el dolor siguiera allí, el tiempo nos hace volver a levantarnos), ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Iba todo a seguir como si nada, como si todo fuera una pesadilla olvidada? ¿Iba a ser el nombre de Ichigo una palabra prohibida?

"Agh…"

Urahara se rasco la nuca y se levanto. Se busco un trago, lo necesitaba.


	16. CAPITULO 14

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno.  
__**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense.  
__**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou (forzada), mención de Gin/Rangiku, Urahara/Ichigo (no correspondido) y Gin/Toushirou (mención)  
__**Clasificación:**_M_ (lemons y muchas escenas fuertes)._

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

**NOTA: ¡CAPITULO FINAL! Ahora, ¿tuve que matar a alguien importante para conseguir reviews? ****¿Y no dijeron nada de la violacion o de las otras muertes?**

****=^..^=****

**All I want is for you to be happy and  
Take this moment to make you my family and  
Finally you have found something perfect and  
Finally you have found...**

_Todo lo que deseo es que seas feliz  
Tomando este momento para hacerte mi familia y  
Al fin encontraste algo perfecto y  
Al fin encontraste…_

**RED HOT CHILLI PEPPERS, "Hard to concentrate"**

**CAPITULO 14  
**Cerca de nueve meses después, el incidente nekobito-como todos lo llamaban- fue cerrado y oficialmente olvidado. No era una cosa prohibida hablar al respecto, pero era preferible mantener la boca cerrada. Especialmente cerca de cierto teniente pelirrojo.

Renji ocultaba muy bien su dolor. Con voluntad de hierro aguando su suspensión y casi fue expulsado, si no fuera por la intervención de Byakuya. Tras la suspensión, este no estaba muy seguro de dejar que Renji volviera al trabajo, pero una curiosa carta llego a su escritorio. Tenía un lacre muy importante.

Un poco inquieto, algo que le hubiera resultado muy inusual en su persona de no haber sucedido aquellos hechos, abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Primero, sus ojos mostraron una expresión perpleja, algo tan raro como nieve en el desierto. Tras recuperarse del primer shock, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curven en una suave sonrisa, algo que no hacía rato. Uryu, quien venía con su té, le preguntó qué pasaba, y Byakuya lo miro, satisfecho.

"Dile a Rukia que traiga a Renji y sus amigos semi humanos de inmediato."

Uryu parpadeó.

"¿Pasó algo?

Byakuya ladeó la cabeza elegantemente, negándolo.

"No, sólo vé. Te explicare todo después, lo prometo."

Uryu hizo lo ordenado y Rukia se marcho de inmediato.

En su casa, Renji yacía en el suelo, con botellas de sake y tazas a su alrededor. El departamento era más desastroso que cuando vino Ichigo por primera vez a acicalarlo. El rostro del gato naranja apareció en su mente. Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

El nekobito blanco y el zorro se quedaron cerca, quizás porque se sentían en deuda con él, y Toushirou mantenía lo más ordenado posible que podía sin entrometerse en lo que Renji hacia. Apenas si cruzaban palabras al pasarse. Ambas partes habían perdido a alguien muy valioso, y hablar al respecto lo hacía peor.

"Nos deberíamos ir. Él fue el amante de tu hermano, así que no tenés nada que hacer acá." Dijo Gin a Toushirou, mientras el gato estaba colgando la ropa para secarse.

Toushirou termino su tarea antes de responderle.

"¿Por qué? Esto es algo que hago porque lo deseo. ¿Y a donde iríamos?"

"De regreso al bosque."

"¿Y quien dijo que iría con vos?"

"Dale, Shirou-chan" dijo Gin, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del gatito blanco. El zorro lo estaba observando, aquellos ojos entrecerrados clavados en la bella criatura entre sus brazos. "¿Por qué me niegas tanto?"

Toushirou evito mirarlo, pero el suave sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

"Porque sos un pedófilo pervertido, por eso."

"Vos ya no sos un niño" una de las manos de Gin acariciaron la línea de la columna del gato, haciendo que Toushirou se estremeciera. "¿Ves? Ningún niño reacciona así."

Toushirou borró esa odiada (y aun así, amada) sonrisa con un puñetazo "Awww, ¡eso duele!"

"Te lo merecés, bastardo." Repuso Toushirou, librándose y apartándose del zorro.

"¡Renji! ¿Estás en casa?" era la voz de Rukia, y Toushirou lo agradeció. Fue directamente a la puerta y la dejo entrar.

"Hola Toushirou." saludó ella, pero no agregó nada más. Nada de ¡que tal' o '¿Cómo estás?'. Ella sabía que eso era lo mejor.

La boca de Toushirou se torció en un gesto resignado y suspiró.

"Está en el comedor, como siempre" dijo, y Rukia camino directamente a donde le dijo. Encontró a Renji e su sitio del piso.

"Hola." Le dijo, y Renji apenas la miró "Alístate, nii-sama necesita hablarte. Es importante."

Renji no se movió en un principio, sentía los ojos pesados. Dificultosamente se incorporo, y anduvo lentamente el camino a su habitación. Se puso ropa limpia y se lavo la cara, y todo esto le tomo más de lo que Rukia hubiera esperado. Las ropas limpias eran gracias al cuidado Toushirou. Rukia mientras observaba a la parejita de semi humanos.

"Ustedes también deben venir".

"¿Por qué?" inquirió Toushirou, cruzándose de brazos. No quería ver al noble. El dejo morir a Ichigo.

"¿Por favor?" rogo ella con el tono mas preocupado y conciliador que conocía "Es realmente importante."

Toushirou clavo la mirada en los ojos de ella y suspiró.

"Ok. ¿Vienes, Gin?"

"Ya te lo dije, nunca voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente," dijo el zorro, agarrándolo de atrás.

"¡Te dije que la cortaras!" exclamo el gato, retorciéndose en busca de libertad. Renji los miro con tristeza y Toushirou decidió callarse. Casi se olvida…

En su oficina, Byakuya no estaba en su despacho. Miraba por la ventana a las hojas de otoño danzar en el viento.

"Nii-sama," llamó Rukia "aquí están."

El grupo entro y saludaron respetuosamente al noble (salvo Gin: él estaba mas allá de las convenciones humanas).

"Taichou," al fin dijo Renji. Su voz mostraba cuán cansado estaba, cuán dolido estaba "¿Qué pasa?"

Byakuya al fin se volvió a verlos. Su cara carecía su frialdad usual, estaba de algún modo… feliz. Le hablo a Renji.

"Recibí un pedido de lo mas inusual acercad e tu persona. La Guardia Real está solicitando tu alistamiento."

El grupo parpadeó. ¡¿De qué hablaba Byakuya? ¡¿Se había vuelto loco al fin?

"Debo decir que tuve la misma reacción que ustedes al recibir esta carta," agrego el capitán, acercándose a su escritorio y señalando la misiva "pero, no hay error. Nadie más que la familia real usa el sello real. Y lo raro es, sólo miembros del Primer Escuadrón son reclutados por la Guardia Real, pero hay una persona importante está más que interesada en tus servicios."

Byakuya le dio la carta a Renji, quien la leyó. ¡Era requerido para servir a la Guardia Real! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

"Por supuesto, no estás obligado a aceptar. Esta persona desea conocerte primero y dejarte tomar la decisión en tus propios términos. Te espera en casa de Yamamoto-sou Taichou."

Otra vez silencio. Al fin, habló Rukia: "¡Éste es de verdad un gran honor, Renji! ¡Deberías, al menos, oír que tiene para ofrecerte!"

Renji estaba… sin palabras.

"Pero, no entiendo," dijo Toushirou "¿para qué nos llamó a nosotros?"

"Esta persona recibió la noticia del incidente, y quiere conocerlos. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el gato azul?"

"Por lo que escuché" dijo Rukia, ruborizándose "Estaba 'jugando' con el capitán Zaraki…"

Otra vez silencio, incomodo.

"Ya veo…" Byakuya se volvió a Renji "¿Qué dice, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Entonces, Renji, al ser llamado por su titulo, reacciono.

"Creo que debería al menos conocer esta persona, no creo que sea lo correcto dejar a una persona de su estatus esperar."

"Muy buena, y sabia decisión. Debemos irnos, entonces."

La atemorizante figura del anciano, con su imponente y firme posición era algo que a Renji siempre le disgusta de enfrentar. Este hombre, el Sou-Taichou, exhalaba tal respeto y poder que nadie en su sano juicio lo desafiaría. Buenos, el capitán Zaraki lo hizo, pero él no necesitaba algo tan inútil como la razón.

"Así que, niños, vinieron. Bien." Dijo.

"Hai!" se inclinaron respetuosamente y Gin solo le dio una sonrisa burlona como saludo. Toushirou lo pateo y le obligo a inclinarse un poco.

"Abarai Renji, Fukitaicho del Sexto escuadrón, has sido invocado. Te ha esperado y le veras en privado en primer instancia."

"Hai, Yamamoto Sou-Taicho." Acepto Renji.

Una de los sirvientes guió a Renji a una habitación dentro del lugar. Al fin, la mujer se detuvo frente a una puerta y pidió que esperara. Entró y Renji pudo oír que su nombre fue anunciado, pero la respuesta de la otra persona no llego a oírla. La sirviente salió y dijo:

"Su majestad lo verá ahora. Por favor, recuerde su sitio. No eleve la cabeza si no se lo solicita."

Dejo a Renji entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Renji se agachó en el suelo, y mantuvo el rostro bajo.

"Soy Abarai Renji, Fukutaichou del Sexto escuadrón" dijo, inusualmente nervioso "Estoy a su servicio."

Oyó pasos acercársele quietamente, vió una sombra detenerse enfrente de él, y repentinamente sintió ganas de correr.

"¿Desde cuándo sos tan educado?"

¡Esa voz!

Renji levantó la cabeza, olvidando la etiqueta. Frente suyo había un hombre joven, con el cabello zanahoria y ojos chocolate, vistiendo elegante kimono color azul marino.

"¿Ichigo…?"

¡Este no era un nekobito! ¡Era un humano!

"Hola, Renji," dijo el muchacho, y se agacho frente de él. Renji lo miró sin salir de su sorpresa. El chico le tomo el rostro y lo besó suavemente…

Era el mismo sabor.

"Y otra vez estuviste tomando mucho."

"Ichigo… ¡bastardo!"

Renji enredó sus brazos alrededor del joven y lo beso rudamente, como si el mundo se viniera abajo. Si esta era una ilusión… ya no le importaba. Empujo al chico de cabello zanahoria al suelo, sin parar de besarlo.

"Sabes igual" dijo cuando lo soltó.

"Besas igual" dijo Ichigo, mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor.

Renji se incorporo un poco, mirando al muchacho.

"¿En verdad, sos vos? ¿No sos otro sueño?"

Ichigo levanto una mano y toco la cara del shinigami.

"Sí, soy yo. Siento mucho dejarte sufrir tanto, pero…"

"Callate" dijo Renji, y lo beso otra vez. Cuando dejo esa deliciosa boca, cubrió la cara de Ichigo con besos ardientes "No quiero saber. No ahora. Ahora solo te quiero a vos."

Sus manos siguieron los contornos del cuerpo de Ichigo. El chico rió por lo bajo.

"Por supuesto… sos un hombre de acción."

As manos de Renji separaron las partes del kimono y la suave piel blanca se le volvió a revelar. La saboreó, desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, sintiendo a Ichigo estremecerse bajo sus caricias. El muchacho movió sus manos y libero el cabello de Renji, sintiéndolo entre sus dedos.

"Renji… quiero sentirte contra mi piel." Susurró. Este hombre siempre lo hacia sentirse así.

Renji se levanto y se deshizo de la parte superior de su uniforme. Ichigo subió sus manos y acaricio el pecho, sintiendo los músculos, y beso y lamio la piel. Tomo un pezón en su boca y o chupó. Renji gruño por lo bajo, moviendo sus manos sobre la espalda del joven, y llegando a sus pantalones, agarrando las nalgas. Sintiendo esto, Ichigo respiro agitadamente, soltando el pezón. El aire fresco sobre la piel húmeda hizo a Renji temblar.

Renji nuevamente estaba dominando. Bajó los pantalones y al fin tuvo a Ichigo desnudo. La erección ya estaba dura, rosa y pulsando, esperando las atenciones de Renji. Y, eso hizo, tomándola entre sus manos y acariciándola, haciendo al chico gemir.

"¡Ren…!" dijo Ichigo, aferrándose de los hombros de Renji. Entonces, el pelirrojo lo tomó en su boca "¡Woah!"

Con la lengua Renji lo lamio y chupó la carne dura. Las palabras de Ichigo se volvieron ininteligibles, con gemidos y exclamaciones de más, las manos tirando de los cabellos de Renji duramente.

Al fin, el cuerpo de Ichigo se tenso y su semilla fue derramada, y Renji la recogió en su boca, saboreándola, atesorándola.

Ichigo yació en el suelo, los ojos cerrados, agitado. Renji lo observó. Tan bello. Se quito los pantalones y los tiro lejos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos para verlo desnudo. Había pasado tanto desde que habían estado juntos por última vez… lo había deseado tanto…

Renji iba a llevarse la mano a la boca, pero Ichigo la agarró y la llevó a la suya. Chupó los dedos, los lamió y le dejó una buena cantidad de saliva en ellos. Renji entonces se movió a su entrada y lo acarició, dejando los dedos entrar uno tras otro. Ichigo volvió a cerrar los ojos; el sentimiento era tan intenso que no podía enfrentar a su amante. Sólo un roce, una caricia en ese lugar tan íntimo, le hacía enloquecer.

"Debes haberme extrañado mucho, para que ya estés otra vez duro." Dijo Renji, un tinte malicioso y lujuria en la voz.

"Callate…" siseó Ichigo "Ya, metete…"

"¿Qué?" susurró Renji en su oído, haciendo a Ichigo volver a estremecerse "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Sólo… ¡sólo cogeme de una vez!" casi rogó Ichigo, cuando aquellos dedos tocaron su próstata.

"No te voy a coger…"

"¡¿Q-que?" Ichigo se retorció, sintiendo esa caricia, viendo estrellas.

"Nunca te voy a coger… te voy a hacer el amor…"

Renji le beso el mentón, retirando sus dedos de allí. Tomo una pierna de Ichigo y la puso sobre su hombro y entonces presionó. Era tan caliente y estrecho como recordaba. Delicioso.

"¡Renji!" grito Ichigo, buscando algo a que aferrarse, y termino agarrando su kimono abandonado. Renji lo sujetó de la cintura, y volvió a presionar, más profundo. El calor lo hizo sudar, y la cara de su amante lo enloquecía. "Por favor…"

"¿Qué… Ichi…?"

La voz de Renji salía tras esforzadas exhalaciones.

Ichigo sólo gruñó.

"¿Qué…?" esta vez puso más fuerza. Por alguna razón, necesitaba saber que deseaba expresar Ichigo, aunque hiciera falta arrancárselo.

El chico de cabello naranja abrió los ojos, brillantes de lágrimas de pasión.

"Ámame…"

Renji volvió a empujar con fuerza y más adentro. Sus manos se resbalaban de la piel desnuda, y necesitó agarrarse más fuerte, dejando marcas en la piel.

"¡Ah! ¡Voy a…!"

Ichigo se corrió con fuerza en sus vientres y entonces Renji hizo un último empujón intenso, al fin corriéndose dentro de él. Entonces lo sintió. El mismo olor, como la vez aquella en que hicieron el amor por primera vez. El aroma a bosque y naturaleza. Salió de Ichigo y yacio a su lado, recuperando el aliento, la cabeza de su amante sobre su pecho. Tras unos momentos, Ichigo se compuso lo suficiente como para mover sus manos y acariciar la cara de su amante. Renji se dejó llevar en la dulzura del post sexo, en esas simples caricias llenas de amor.

"Te amo, Renji…"

"Yo también te amo, Ichigo…"

* * *

Toushirou vio a Renji irse y un olor conocido le llego a la nariz. Lo había sentido solo una vez.

"Así que, ¿son ellos?" preguntó una voz femenina. El grupo se volvió a ver una hermosa mujer de cabellos naranja y amplia sonrisa, vistiendo elegante kimono. También tenía ojos castaños.

"¡Sos vos!" exclamo Toushirou, casi saltando en su sitio "¡Pero es imposible! ¡Estabas muerta! Él… ¡él te mató!"

La mujer sonrió otra amplia sonrisa, como un amanecer.

"Hola, Toushirou-kun. Creo que nunca nos presentamos debidamente. Me llamo Masaki Kurosaki, y soy la madre de Ichigo."

"¿La mamá de Ichigo? ¿Desea cobrarse venganza de nosotros?" pregunto Rukia. La mujer la miro con amabilidad.

"No, chicos. Vine porque Ichigo quería verlos a todos un montón, y para terminar de echar luz en este asunto."

¿Qué? Esta Ichigo vivo?" ansiosamente pregunto Toushirou.

"No, está muerto." Repuso ella.

La esperanza se desvaneció en el corazón del gato blanco.

"Creo que es un tema que debe hablarse en otro lugar." Dijo Yamamoto y llamo a sus sirvientes "Llévenlos al patio y sirvan el té. Tienen mucho de qué hablar."

Sólo cuando el té estuvo listo, Toushirou la miro con ojos llenos de desesperación.

"Así que, ¿Ichigo está muerto?"

"Sí, y yo también. Pero soy como los shinigamis, un alma dentro de la manifestación de mi energía."

"¿E Ichigo?" dijo Rukia.

"Lo mismo. Verán, todos los nekobito son seres que carecen de un alma compleja como la humana. Viven y mueren y reviven, y dependiendo de su 'evolución', como podría decirse, se vuelven humanos o gatos corrientes. La mayor parte de los gatos callejeros de Soul Society son almas de nekobitos. Pero tú e Ichigo son distintos. Tienen un alma que no es ni humana o felina, así que, al morir, solo un aparte del alma se pierde. La parte salvaje y animal de Ichigo murió entonces, pero la humana permaneció. Sólo tuve que llamarlo."

"¿Y usted?" inquirió Gin "Estabas muerta. ¿Cómo es que estas acá? No eres shinigami."

"Buenos, verán," dijo ella "Yo era una princesa de la corte en el pasado. Aizen, de algún modo, tomó mi alma y la puso en un cuerpo humano, antes de que si plan fuera descubierto y su zanpakutou sellada. Crecí como una humana común, y me hizo encontrar con el nekobito que fue padre de Ichigo. Quería saber si una cruza semejante le podía dar una llave al trono. Y casi lo consigue, pero no esperó que el amor tuviera tal poder."

Toushirou la oyó en silencio. Algo no cuadraba.

"Si Ichigo estaba bien, ¿por qué no dijeron algo antes? ¡Estábamos muy tristes y preocupados por él!"

"Porque no quería que regresara, ¿verdad?" pregunto Byakuya, y todos lo miraron "Esperaba que olvidara su vida como semi humano, y se volviera un príncipe de la corte. Pero se olvidó de cuán profundamente Ichigo ama a Renji."

Masaki calló un momento.

"Sí, está en lo correcto, Byakuya Kuchiki." Dijo ella al fin "Tratamos de borrar sus recuerdos, y cada vez que nos creímos victoriosos, unos pocos días después empezaba a recordar, y a preguntar por Renji y sus amigos. No había forma de borrar esas memorias, porque los lazos que los unen son más fuertes que la vida, o la muerte."

"Ichigo está con Renji, ¿no?" dijo Gin, ignorando la mirada que le lanzo Toushirou.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Qué desea de nosotros?" pregunto Toushirou, antes de que Gin volviera a abrir la boca.

"Bueno, Ichigo nunca te abandonaría, Toushirou. Te ama como un hermano, y creo que puedes tener una buena vida con nosotros, te llevarías bien con Yuzu y Karin, las hermanitas de Ichigo, y mis mellizas. Todos podemos ser una familia. Y también, quería agradecerles a todos, el haber cuidado de mi hijo por todo este tiempo. Estoy realmente agradecida."

"Nos honra." Dijo Byakuya, inclinándose frente a ella.

"Los dos son bienvenidos." Dijo Masaki, esta vez mirando a Gin.

Gin miro a Toushirou a su vez, y vio el conflicto interior del joven gato. Todo era demasiado fácil, muy simple. Y también sabía que en tal familia no había lugar para él.

"Me parece que voy a dar una vuelta, me canse de estar tanto sentado." Dijo y en un flash, desapareció.

"¡Gin, esperá!" fue todo lo que Toushirou pudo decir, pero el zorro ya se había ido. ¿Qué fue eso?

"Deberías ir tras él" le susurro Rukia, pero Toushirou sacudió la cabeza.

"No, ¡primero quiero ver a Ichi!"

* * *

Después de que Ichigo le contara lo mismo a Renji, el shinigami pelirrojo le acaricio el cuerpo. Aun no lo podía creer. ¿En verdad tendrían un final feliz?

"Renji…" la voz de Ichigo seguía embriagada.

"¿Mn?" Renji levanto una ceja, y lo miró, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Oh, cuan sexy se veía el muchacho de cabello zanahoria así, ruborizado, despeinado, esperando por más.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?"

Renji detuvo sus caricias y clavo los ojos en los del otro. Si, era una gran decisión, el dejar todo atrás por la persona amada. ¿Cuántas veces oímos "hago cualquier cosa por amor"? Pero no era algo tan sencillo de hacer. Había muchas cosas que pesar: tenía una vida aquí, en la Soul Society, amigos y camaradas que extrañaría muchísimo, una vida establecida, rutina. Si iba con Ichigo, todo eso quedaría atrás, y algo completamente nuevo comenzaría de cero, y lo asustaba. Y a pesar de que quería gritar "sí", eso no salía fácilmente de sus labios.

Pero Ichigo seguía esperando por su respuesta. Renji tuvo que apartar la mirada y suspiró.

"N… no lo sé, Ichigo..."

Ichigo no estaba triste. Era una respuesta esperable, después de todo, le estaba pidiendo a Renji dejar todo lo que tenia y venir con él a un mundo desconocido. Aun como un sirviente de la Familia Real, que era, ciertamente, gran honor, sabía que no era una decisión sencilla de tomar.

"Entiendo." Dijo, y se colgó de Renji, buscando sus labios. El beso no quería resultar tan desesperado, peor sabio así.

"De… debemos ir a ver a los otros… siguen esperando." Dijo Ichigo.

"Si, deberíamos ir…"

Lentamente, fueron al pequeño baño y se limpiaron. Se pusieron la ropa y ayudaron al otro a verse lo mas pulcro posible. Era como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, y ese pensamiento hizo a Ichigo tener una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Renji lo notó y le preguntó.

"Es como si estuviéramos casados." Dijo simplemente, enredando sus dedos en los de Renji. Renji se ruborizó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

"Sí."

Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar al jardín. Cuando Rukia los vio, salto y abrazó al ex nekobito, tocándole la cabeza, para comprobar que las orejas ya no estaban. Toushirou, un poco vacilante primero, también abrazó a su hermano, con lágrimas en el borde de los ojos. Byakuya, por su parte, se inclino elegantemente frente de Ichigo.

"Un honor volver a verlos, príncipe Kurosaki."

"Por favor," dijo Ichigo, ruborizándose otro poco "sólo Ichigo, Kuchiki-san."

"Como desee, Ichigo-san."

"¡Vaya! ¡Debes estar contento, Renji!" dijo Rukia, golpeando a su amigo "¡Te enganchaste a un príncipe!"

"Callate" dijo él.

Rukia, más rápida que la luz, vio el problema y aparto a Renji.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eh"

"No te hagas el tonto. ¿No estás feliz de que Ichigo volvió, y te pide que estés a su lado? ¡Ahora pueden estar juntos! ¡No me digas que te acobardaste!"

"Yo… ¿Qué hay de vos y los otros?"

"¡¿De que hablás, tarado? ¡Debes pensar en vos y tu felicidad! Estamos bien, así que dejá de preocuparte. Anda con él, sé feliz, voltéatelo como si no hubiera mañana, o lo que hagan, ¡pero no lo dejes ir!"

Ella se dio vuelta, ocultando la cara para que no la viera llorar.

"¡No lo dejes ir, o nunca te lo perdono!"

Renji estaba callado, mirando su espalda. Sabía que ella lloraba, pero debía decidirse. Rukia estaba en lo correcto, tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

"Gracias, Rukia." Le dijo, besándole la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Sólo sé feliz, ¿estamos, tarado?" ella agradeció a los cielos de que no pudiera ver su cara ruborizada.

Mientras, Ichigo habló con Toushirou.

"¿Y el zorro?"

Toushirou estaba tan contento de ver que Ichigo estaba bien, que casi olvidó a Gin.

"Él… dijo que iba a dar una vuelta."

"Oh…"

Caminaron apartados del grupo, para tener más privacidad.

"Te ves bien así."

Toushirou se puso colorado.

"¡No lo soy! ¡Lo odio!" chillo el gato blanco, con la cola levantada e inflada, la orejas puntudas hacia atrás y ceño fruncido. Era algo más allá de 'lindo'. "¡Esto lo hace tocarme y agarrarme, y siempre me está molestando porque dice que soy lindo! ¡No lo soy!"

El gato dió un pisotón e Ichigo rió. Toushirou le clavó la mirada.

"Te gusta."

Toushirou palideció.

"¿Qué…?"

"Te gusta mucho. O no estarías refunfuñando tanto sobre él, porque solo hablas mal de aquellos que te gustan."

"Nunca hable mal de vos."

"Ya sé. Me refiero a los que te gustan de forma diferente al amor fraterno."

"Ichigo, sabés que no estoy listo."

"No dije eso. Pero debés aceptarlo, porque a pesar de que lo niegues, ya no sos un niño, Toushirou. Aceptate, y aceptalo. Si te gusta, estoy seguro de que algo bueno debe tener."

Toushirou pateo una piedra, y su cola ladeo.

"No va a ir, a donde vos vivís ahora. Quiere ir al bosque…"

"¿Y vos?"

"No sé…"

Ichigo trajo al pequeño nekobito a sus brazos y lo abrazó. El gatito se sonrojo peor.

"Está bien, sabes. Debes ir donde diga tu corazón."

Toushirou asintió. ¿Por qué era esto tan difícil?

"Ichigo, debemos entrar, ¡ya se sirve la cena!" llamo Masaki.

"¡Vamos!" sonrió Ichigo, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Después de la cena, apareció Urahara. Renji se altero un poco, pero la mirada que le dio Ichigo le quito duda alguna que tuviera. Fue a hablar en privado con el tendero en el patio.

"Así que, todo se arregló al final," dijo Urahara tras un momento de silencio, dibujando con la punta de su bastón en la tierra. La luna creciente estaba alta en un cielo cuajado de estrellas.

"Sí." Ichigo sintió un rubor subirle a la cara. Después de todo, no cualquier día naces nekobito, te enamorás, sos usado como herramienta y morís, sólo para despertar y descubrirte príncipe. "Quería decirte que estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste por nosotros. Pero me mentiste, supiste que era todo el tiempo."

Urahara lo miro con una media sonrisa.

"Sí, ¿y?"

Ahí estaba. Esa sonrisa sarcástica, que lo enervaba. Y aun así, Ichigo estaba seguro que la iba a extrañar terriblemente.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto?"

"Había tantas chances de que regresaras como humano así como a gato tras tu muerte como nekobito. No quise darte falsas esperanzas hasta que estuve seguro, y se me ordeno mantener en secreto lo que sabía de tus orígenes."

Ichigo se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Acosarme era parte del show?" pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

"Por supuesto que no. Realmente te amo, chico."

Ichigo se quedo helado, nunca esperó semejante respuesta, tan directa. En ese momento, Urahara sonrió sinceramente, y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

"Pero lo entiendo."

Ichigo entonces sonrió.

"Gracias."

**Finally you have found something perfect and  
Finally you have found… yourself.**

**With me…**

_Finalmente encontraste algo perfecto y  
finalmente… te encontraste a ti mismo._

_Conmigo…_

****=^..^=****

**¡Mañana sigue el epilogo!**


	17. EPILOGO

**Gekkouha  
**_**La flor de la luz de la luna**_

**Escrito por:** Maru de Kusanagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ojala fueran míos. Esto está escrito por una fan para otros fans, y no pretende ofender a nadie, ni sacar provecho económico alguno._

_**Advertencias del capítulo:**__ yaoi, parejas extrañas, flurry, universo alternativo y escritora loca. Acento rioplatense._

_**Parejas:**__ principalmente Renji/Ichigo, Byakuya/Ishida, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra (un poco), Aizen/Toushirou (forzada), mención de Gin/Rangiku, Urahara/Ichigo (no correspondido) y Gin/Toushirou (mención)_

_**Clasificación:**_M

_**~Terminología para esta historia~  
**__**Semi-humano:**__ una persona mitad animal, como los nekobito.  
__**Neko:**__ gato en japonés.  
__**Nekobito:**__ significaría algo así como "persona gato", y es la unión de las palabras japonesas "neko" y "hito" (persona), y es una palabra que inventé.  
__**Kitsune:**__ zorro  
_**Inubito:**_ persona + perro... no me gusta como suena, así que no lo voy a usar mucho._

******=^..^=******

**EPILOGUE: _El f_**_**lorecimiento de una flor de la luz de la luna**_

_Ikiru imi sagashiteiru daremo mina tabibito  
Haruka naru tabiji tadori boku wa ima arukidasu  
Ibara no machi no mukou e_

Aquellos buscando el sentido de la vida son todos peregrinos  
y me pongo en marcha en este infinito viaje  
por el sitio más allá del camino de espinas

**"****月光花****"**_** – Gekkouha – (la flor de la luz de la luna)  
by Janne d' Arc  
(1º opening de la serie de tv de Black Jack)**_

Renji e Ichigo se marcharon a la Dimensión Real. Lagrimas de alegría corrieron cuando la feliz pareja dio sus despedidas a sus amigos, con la promesa de nunca romper el contacto. Rukia fue la que lloro mas, porque de verdad amaba a Renji, pero viendo su felicidad fue el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir.

El contacto era más que nada por carta y algunas llamadas. Todo estaba bien, hasta que una carta con un sello negro llego a las manos de Ichigo. Era de Rukia, y le sorprendió, ya que normalmente usaba estampillas del conejito Chappy.

La carta contaba que, cerca de seis meses después de su partida, Uryu cayó enfermo. Ningún médico halló razón de su repentino cambio, porque era muy sano y nunca se había enfermado.

"_Se le terminó el tiempo" dijo Urahara, luego de revisarlo._

"_¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Rukia._

"_Que su periodo de vida terminó. Los semi humanos no son ni shinigami ni humano. Por eso, un kitsune puede vivir 1000 años, un inubito 30 años y un nekobito se sabe que más, algunos viven 50 años y nunca vi uno que haya vivido tanto como éste: casi 100 años. La mayor parte de semi humanos envejece lentamente, como los shinigami, pero el nekobito es un caso especial: viven toda su vida en ese periodo detenido desde su primer cruce. Cuando su tiempo de vida se agota, su vida llega a un final abrupto."_

_Se hizo el silencio. Rukia seco un lagrima del borde de su ojo, y miro a Byakuya. Su quiete rostro era traicionado por el temblor de sus hombros y sus manos._

"_Así que, ¿es eso?" dijo quietamente._

"_Lo siento, pero nada puede hacerse cuando llegan a este punto," respondió Urahara, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su sombrero._

"_¿Pueden dejarnos solos, por favor?" _

"_Sí, nii-sama" dijo Rukia y dejo el cuarto con Urahara._

Que sucedió allí, Rukia medio lo sabía y medio los conjeturó. Estaba segura de que Uryu tuvo una partida de este mundo en paz, porque estaba feliz de que todo el daño que hizo fue solucionado. Se disculpó con el príncipe de cabello naranja y prometió ser más abierto a su amo. Byakuya decidió dar más de sí mismo en la relación, y ellos compartieron más tiempo juntos. Byakuya lo mostro finalmente en público, y nunca dejo que los rumores les afectara.

«Uryu murió la mañana siguiente. Simplemente se durmió en los brazos de nii-sama. Hizo una ceremonia en su honor y su foto fue colocada en el altar junto a la de mi hermana. Le reza y da sus respetos diariamente. Igual, sé que está sufriendo. Esta muy solo, y algunos sirvientes me dijeron que era como cuando murió Hisana, pero peor, esta más cerrado. No solo perdió un amante, Uryu fue también, por un tiempo, como su hijo, después, un compañero. Es un golpe muy duro.

«Por ello, lo medité y decidí que necesita nueva pareja. No un gato esta vez, me parece que tuvimos bastante de eso por un buen tiempo (no hay resentimientos). El otro día, cuando estuve en el Cuarto escuadrón, conocí una curiosa criatura: ¡un inubito! Un lindo chico, de pelo negro. Es muy tímido y educado, y se llama Hanatarou. Y también supe que es muy bueno curando, así que le pregunté si podía ver una herida que mi hermano se hizo en una cacería de hollows. Cruzo los dedos, mientras escribo esto espero su llegada.

«Por cierto, Urahara me conto que Toushirou desapareció. Se había quedado con él después de que ustedes se fueron, pero Gin no, se volvió a su bosque. Toushirou trató de negarlo, pero de verdad los extrañaba. A lo mejor se fue a buscarlo. Quien sabe… Momo en verdad extraña al gato blanco.

«Otro tema es Grimjow. Quedó enganchado a Yachiru, quien le puso un collar al cuello y lo declaró oficialmente su mascota (o la del capitán Zaraki cuando ella no está. Nadie se atreve a imaginar que pasa entonces…)

«Se aprobó un nueva ley acerca de los semi humanos: nadie tiene el derecho de forzarlos a ser sus mascotas. Tienen el derecho de ser libres y vivir en el bosque mientras no causen problemas a los otros. Urahara está a cargo de su protección, y ahora dos nuevos semi humanos viven con él: una pequeña gatita negra y un perrito rojo, Ururu y Jinta. Son como el revés y el frente de la misma moneda, pero se llevan.

«Bueno, hora de despedirme. ¡Cuídense, chicos!

«Con cariño,  
Rukia Kuchiki»

* * *

Aquella tarde en el jardín de Yamamoto Sou Taichou, el zorro desapareció, pero era fácil adivinar a donde se fue. A su bosque. Solo.

No por mucho.

"¿Vas a estar toda la noche mirando la luna, sin hacer nada de nada?"

"Nah, me voy a terminar este sake mientras miro la luna."

El zorro se sentó derecho y le tendió una copa al nekobito, quien lo miro con sospecha.

"No le pusiste nada raro a esto, ¿no?"

"¡Sólo mi amor!"

Toushirou bebió, ruborizado.

"Pervertido."

"Ah, pero igual me querés."

**FIN**

NOTA: Mi vecina tiene un pero tipo ovejero belga sin nombre –¡"Negrito" no es un nombre!- y que abandonó a su suerte, es una animal muy bueno y los quiero-pero no me lo puedo quedar porque mi perra husky lo mataría-, y lo llamo Hanatarou. Se acostumbro a su nombre, le doy de comer y siempre me recibe al venir de trabajar, ¡con su novia! En fin, el Hanatarou de esta historia iba a aparecer antes, pero el desarrollo hizo que termine acá…. En fin….

******=^..^=******

**¡TERMINE!**

*saca una birra y brinda en honor a la ocasión*

**Les agradezco la atención, a pesar de que casi no me dieron reviews, gracias a:**

Fabianadat  
T-Annita  
usagui_hiwatari  
YaoiLove

**Por sus observaciones y reclamos. Espero hayan disfrutado. También a FantasamaAlienal y a Hesssefan, por ser tan maravillosas fanwritters y darme buenos consejos. ¡Las amo! Y a PERSISTENCE, mi querida beta reader en ingles, sin ella esta historia seria otra cosa.**

**Esto ha sido para todos vosotros.**

*reverencia*

**Gracias por leer y espero que me dejen reviews en futuras historias, ¡eso es lo mejor que hay!**

**Con amor,**

**Maru de Kusanagi (Mariana Soledad Pérez)  
****Argentina,  
****24 de Julio de 2010**

**PS: Recuerden que hay una galería disponible en mi profile con el nombre NEKOBITO ART, y la versión de SLASHEAVEN incluirá ilustraciones.**


End file.
